Throughout the Years
by Cookie-imouto
Summary: In my world anything is possible, nowhere is safe for this pink-haired chick. I'm clumsy, unlucky, and come up with the wackiest ideas but hey what can you do when you're constantly being kidnapped, falling off cliffs, and stealing cars.
1. Age 8

"Aniki-chan, Aniki-chan." A little pink haired girl screamed, tears in her little green eyes. No response "Aniki-ch-." Sakura was cut off with a fist, she bit on it, the man yelped and released, and Sakura began to scream for her Aniki to come.

"Shut the hell up you little brat, you're coming with us and no one is coming to save you." One of the masked men sneered. Sakura ignored him and continuously screamed.

"C'mon you little brat, we promise Orochimaru-sama will be nice to you." The second masked man coaxed to no avail.

"Aniki-chan, Aniki-chan, Aniki-chan, Aniki-chan!" Sakura continuously shrieked.

"That's it, there's no reasoning with this brat we'll have to take her by force, I don't know why Orochimaru wants her, she's annoying." The first masked man hissed. Sakura watched them begin to close in on her and she screamed even louder, she was sobbing at this point.

"Aniki-chan, please…_rescue me_." Sakura whispered before feeling a slight pressure push into her back and the world grew black. When Sakura awoke she heard whispers, it seemed to be an argument, Sakura listened.

"Orochimaru, why on earth would you want that girl…you're not a child molester are you?" a smooth voice asked.

"No you idiot, of course not, but she is worth a lot to the Akatsuki, do you know why?" an old crackled voice responded.

"No why would a 8 year old girl be worth anything to them." The smooth voice snapped.

"Because Itachi has been her caretaker ever since she was 3, that's why." The crackled voice calmly replied.

"So we hold her hostage until they give us what we want?" the smooth voice asked.

"Yes." The crackled voice answered. Sakura pondered, she didn't like being a hostage, and she knew she wouldn't easily escape but she knew how to torture them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura shrieked, the doors burst open to reveal a white haired man wearing glasses and a ghost white black haired man with yellow eyes. Sakura jumped to her feet and ran up to the black haired man. "You look like Michael Jackson, mister." She stated bluntly. The white haired man snickered and the black haired one turned red with anger.

"Why you little brat." He hissed.

"Oh come on Orochimaru she's only a kid." The white haired man was smirking now.

"Shut it, Kabuto." Orochimaru snapped.

"Are you gonna rape me Mister Michael Jackson?" Sakura asked. Orochimaru smirked he knew how to deal with this.

"Yes, I am." Orochimaru replied smiling evilly.

"Mmhm, mmhm and what does rape mean?" Sakura asked knowing just how to make a person angry, she had been doing it to Deidara for years. Orochimaru was speechless and Kabuto doubled over in laughter. "Mr. Michael Jackson, why am here. Are you gonna kill me am I gonna die. Are we still on earth, are you an alien oh my god what species are you? Are you gonna eat my brain? Are you gay because Aniki says that Michael Jackson was gay and you look like him so there must be a reason, right? Are you crazy because before my mommy died she told me to stay away from crazy people? Am I still a human, am I part spider now, like spider man no I wanna be part bird so I can fly. No flying is boring I wanna see through walls, no I wanna be super strong, no I wanna know everything. Wait, I wanna have all the superpowers then everyone would have to do what I say because I would be the strongest I would make candy it's own food group and I would have all the toys in the world. All school would be recess and kids would rule everything. If I ruled the world I would move me, my Aniki, and all of my friends into a bigger than the universe mansion, what would you do if you ruled the world, would-" Sakura was cut off.

"Enough." Orochimaru yelled, she could visibly see a vein popping out of his skin.

"Why mister crazy frog, Michael Jackson is boring so I'll call you crazy frog because you're crazy and I like frogs. Do you like frogs mister crazy frog, if not what's you're favorite animal mine is a dragon, I would call you crazy dragon but crazy frog sounds cooler so-" Sakura was interrupted again.

"Shut up, and speak one more word and you'll die." He snarled.

"But _Orochimaru-teme_ you can't kill me because my Aniki will kill you and you won't get what you want, lets both face it I can annoy you as much as I pleasure and there is nothing you can do about it." Sakura sneered. Everyone was silent, neither Kabuto nor Orochimaru had thought that girl to be this smart.

"You will call me Orochimaru-sama, I may not kill you but I can torture."

"Funny how you should say this because I can torture you too Mister Michael Jackson replica."

"Enough," Kabuto intervened, "you can't harm her and the sooner we get rid of this thing the better."

"If I might ask, what is it that you hope to gain out of abducting me?" Sakura questioned.

"It's none of your concern." Orochimaru said smugly, finally he had won.

"Oh really? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and both of them winced. They both expected her to stop but she didn't falter once her lungs perfectly booming the noise. Surprisingly her scream continued for a good 5 minutes until she stopped to catch her breath and wink at them. "I can do this all night; this is how I get stuff from Aniki." And she began to scream again.

"Ok we want money." Orochimaru lied. Sakura frowned she knew he was lying but her lungs were beginning to hurt. So she decided to play dumb, and just agree.

"Ok." she shrugged and plopped back to the bed in the room and closed her eyes. "So when can I go home?"

"When we get what we desire."

"When, might that be?"

"As long as it takes."

"'As long as it takes' isn't good enough I want a specific time."

"You don't get to know, you're a hostage."

"I should know considering the fact Pein is right behind you." Both men froze and turned to come face to face with Pein, leader of the Akatsuki.

"Hand over the girl." Pein demanded, exasperated.

"How did you get in my base?" Orochimaru asked.

"That is beside the point, I asked for the girl." He demanded once more. Sakura stood from the bed and rushed into Pein's arms.

"Pein-sama!" Sakura shouted hugging him. Pein lifted the pink-haired cutie into his arms, holding her firmly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned his back on both of them and began to walk off Orochimaru was about to grab the girl when suddenly 15 year old Hidan popped up holding his 3 bladed scythe.

"What the fucking hell did you think you were gonna do to our fucking Sakura?" Hidan cussed. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

"Kabuto, you know what to do." Orochimaru ordered. He nodded and began to fight Hidan. While this happened Orochimaru attempted to get past Hidan but failed. Hidan continuously fought both of them easily. Meanwhile Pein carried Sakura to the exit of the place.

"Sakura please cover your eyes." Pein instructed. Sakura nodded and squeezed her eyes shut and hid her face in Pein's shoulder. She could hear gurgles of coughing from nearby but she ignored it she was used to it by now. Since technically she belonged to Akatsuki because of Itachi she had accompanied the Akatsuki on a couple of infiltrations that involved some deaths. Sakura knew the Akatsuki weren't evil, they were what Sakura thought of to be spies and held important information that the guy who kidnapped her might want.

"Pein-sama, what did that guy want?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Sakura." Pein replied.

"Is Hidan-senpai gonna kill them?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes, they deserve to die for taking cherry blossom." He replied warmly. Sakura smiled slightly at the sound of her own nickname.

"Yeah they do _Silver_." Sakura replied. She felt him laugh. "Pein-sama?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Can I call you Pein-senpai?" she asked sleepily, she was tired for a reason she wasn't quite sure.

"Of course, cherry blossom." He responded whole-heartedly.

"Hmmm." Sakura mumbled out before drifting off into sleep. When Sakura awoke it was already the next day, she blinked and smiled she was back at the Akatsuki headquarters. Sakura lifted the covers off her body still feeling quite tired at how early it was and she tip-toed into Itachi's room which was the room next to hers. She gently pushed the door open; Itachi was fast asleep and snoring slightly. She walked up to the bed and snuggled up to her Aniki and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Mmmmmm." Sakura groaned at the sudden light. She rubbed her eyes and noticed Itachi studying at his desk, just because they were spies didn't mean they didn't go to school. "Aniki-chan!" Sakura sprung from the bed and towards Itachi.

"Sakura." Itachi chuckled when she landed in his lap and hugged him.

"What are you studying?" Sakura looked at the history book and the notes he had been taking.

"The Holocaust." He replied, writing more notes.

"Boring." Sakura stated hopping off his lap. "I'm gonna go annoy Deidara, when you're done studying will you help me with my math homework?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, Sakura." Itachi promised, drawing his attention back to the book. Sakura skipped back to her room and changed out of her pajamas and into a red blouse with a denim skirt, black leggings, and her silver ballet flats that Pein had given her for her eighth birthday. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her long pink hair into pigtails. Sakura instantly ran off looking for Deidara, she chose him to annoy because he had the funniest reactions, of course every once in a while she would draw on Sasori's puppets…but that was beside the point. Finally she found him… arguing with Sasori about which art was true art. Sakura sighed she knew how to end this argument effectively. She pushed in between the two and began to scream randomly.

"MY NAME IS SAKURA, I LIKE PUDDING, CHOCOLATE IS AWESOME." She screamed until they both grew silent. "Now that you both shut up all art is ugly, you both lose." Both of the artists glared at her until Deidara spoke.

"Sakura, I'll prove to you that true art is fleeting un, I'll show you some fireworks, you'll love it, un."

"No, I'll show you that true art is eternal by buying you a doll." Sasori chided. Suddenly both artists began arguing again.

"OH WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP," Sakura growled, usually the ugly art thing worked, "there is no definition of true art but rather what it means to you, to Deidara it's fleeting, to Sasori it's eternal but that is what it means to you and no one is going to change your opinion because that is all true art is an opinion." Sasori and Deidara glared at each other and Sakura sighed she was so bored. So she merrily skipped up to her room and got red lipstick, scissors, and some sharpies. Then she skipped into Sasori's room and picked up a pretty blonde puppet and plopped to the floor, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. First she smeared the lipstick all over the puppets lips then she colored the unpainted eyes bright pink and she wrote stuff all over her body and clothes. Then she hideously cut off parts of the puppet's dress and finished it all of with an untidy haircut. She smiled proudly at her work, Sasori would be p-i-s-s-e-d pissed. So she grabbed the puppet into her arms and ran down the stairs shouting.

"Sasori-senpai, Sasori-senpai look what I did!" Suddenly she entered the room where Sasori was, he was now reading a book his eyes boredly traveled to Sakura and then they froze at the sight of his puppet. "See Sasori-senpai, look how pretty she is!"

"Sakura," Sasori said calmly, as though not to frighten her away, "come here."

"Sasori-senpai, you look mad." Sakura began to back away.

"I'm not mad, I just want to talk to you." The crimson haired 13 year old hissed slowly.

"Crimson is mad." Sakura stated before dropping the puppet and running away, she could hear Sasori chasing after her.

"Get back here _cherry blossom_." Sakura hurried into the first room, Deidara's.

"Deidei-senpai, protect me from the wrath of Crimson!" she said hiding behind Deidara. Sasori burst through the door; his eyes were burning in fury.

"Sakura, what did you do?" Deidara questioned.

"I made his puppet look prettier." Sakura frowned. Deidara chuckled.

"Sorry Sakura, I can't help you with this one, good luck with Sasori." Deidara replied, giving her a little push on her back towards Sasori and he caught her easily. He scooped her up into his arms and flopped her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sakura shrieked and pounded her fist on his back.

"Deidara you traitor." She yelled half sobbing. Sasori dragged her to his room and thrust her on the bed. He began to pace across the room, obviously thinking of her punishment. Until he finally smirked, Sakura gulped she knew this would be unpleasant, whenever Sasori got back at her it was awful. He left the room and returned holding her favorite stuffed dragon. He smirked and swiftly ripped his head off; also he ripped it completely apart. He plopped the pieces in front of Sakura who was bleary eyed.

"You killed, Bernie." Sakura sobbed. She picked up the remains of Bernie and ran off to her room crying. She slammed the door shut and buried her head in her pillow and just sobbed. She heard the door open but she didn't stop crying, she felt a shift in weight on the bed and hand started massaging her back.

"Sakura, what happened?" Itachi asked. She turned to face him, head still on her pillow.

"I-I was bored s-so I r-ruined one of S-Sasori's p-puppets so h-he d-destroyed B-Bernie." Sakura stuttered. Itachi frowned at her.

"You know what you did was wrong?" Itachi asked.

"No, I was just trying to have fun." She replied.

"Sakura you can't destroy others personal belongings even for fun, what you did wasn't ok, promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise I won't ever do it again." Sakura whimpered.

"Good, and what Sasori did was way worse he was older and he should've known better." Itachi stated.

"Ok Aniki-chan."

"I'm gonna go talk to Sasori, and when I come back we'll work on your homework."

"Ok Aniki-chan." Sakura returned watching Itachi leave. About 5 minutes later Itachi returned with Sasori. Sasori looked reluctant and Itachi looked smug.

"Sakura I'm s-" Sasori was cut off.

"Sasori I'm sorry!" Sakura cried, running and wrapping him up in a hug. Sasori, shocked, hugged her back.

"I'm sorry too, Sakura." Sasori replied. Sakura smiled happily. Sasori then promised to fix her stuffed animal and Sakura promised to help fix his puppet. Then Sasori returned to his room.

"Sakura lets work on your homework now." Itachi said grabbing the math book on her desk.

"Ok Aniki-chan!" Sakura yelled attempting to glomp him; Itachi laughed at her and caught her. He lifted her up into the air and put her on the ground again, she was laughing loudly.

"Now come on cherry blossom, homework." And with that they began Sakura's homework a smile never leaving her face.


	2. Age 9

**Me: Ok, new chappy of me story, in the last story Sakura was only 8 years old and in this one she's 9 so in case you were confuzzled about ages I'll give you the ages of Akatsuki, Sakura's friends are all 9 or 10 so it shouldn't matter.**

**Sakura-9**

**Itachi-15**

**Deidara-14**

**Sasori-14**

**Hidan-16**

**Tobi-13(baka)**

**Kakuzu-14**

**Kisame-17**

**Pein-18**

**Zetsu-16(thought he wouldn't be here, YOU WERE WORNG)**

**Me: ok so now that's over, so because Itachi and Tobi were epic fail disclaimer peoples in my other fan fiction I shall use my favorite cutie DEIDARA to say the disclaimer this time **_**and you better do it right**_

**Deidara: Yah I'm so scared un so Cookie-**

**Me: Oh yah and I spell yeah yah got a problem say it**

**Deidara: ANYWAYS Cookie-imouto doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters however she does own this storyline un…can I go now un?**

**Me: WHAT NO, IF YOU DON'T STAY I'LL…I'LL…MAKE YOU…BE PAIRED UP WITH TOBI IN MY NEXT FAN FICTION**

**Deidara: ok fine I'll stay, you don't have to threaten me**

**Me: You're really stupid if I'd make my favorite and hottest character in Naruto gay, that would just be…needless to say any Yaoi with you in it is gross to me**

**=^.^=^.^==^.^=**

"Sakura-chan, get down here right now, un!" Deidara yelled, normally he was more patient then this but when you've been waiting for 2 hours for a little girl to come down for Halloween it was frustrating.

"NEVER! Not with the costume Aniki chose!" Sakura growled.

"I'm sure you look fine Sakura, un, now COME ON!" Deidara yelled angrily, he was holding a fist up and a vein was popping out of his head.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. Hidan had enough of this, he was even angrier than Deidara.

"That's it you're fucking coming down!" He cursed stomping up the stairs you could her Sakura shrieking and soon enough Hidan appeared at the bottom of the stairs carrying Sakura bridal style and she was struggling. Beside that she looked adorable, her pink hair was styled in curls and there were two little black cat ears jutting out. She was wearing a pink dress with black leggings and a black tail was attached. Her hands and feet were covered in paw like gloves and she wore a collar with a tiny bell. She continued to struggle while everyone else gaped at how cute she was. Sakura, after ceasing her struggles, seemed to notice all of the attention and blushed shyly.

"What are you all looking at? I told Aniki-chan that this thing was ugly!" Sakura pouted, flushed from humiliation.

"OH SAKURA-CHAN LOOKS SO CUTE!!!" Tobi squealed attempting to glomp the girl but Hidan swiftly moved away before he could.

"Hidan-senpai?" Sakura asked quietly. Hidan blinked in surprise at the quiet tone of her voice, she had been screaming all night.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Hidan replied, refraining from cussing.

"COULD YOU PUT ME DOWN?" Sakura shrieked. Hidan rolled his eyes and set the girl on her feet, she instantly ran up Itachi. "Do I have to wear this…this…thing." Sakura yelled. Before Itachi could speak Kakuzu interrupted.

"Yes, you have to wear it, that costume cost good money." He ordered. Sakura frowned.

"But it's so _ugly_." Sakura whimpered. No one seemed to hear and Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and began to lead her out the door before Sakura blurted out "Can I go trick-or-treating with Ino." Everyone froze and turned to look at Sakura, they all were glaring. Sakura cringed, at the power at their glares. "Please, I never get to do anything with my friends."

"Sakura, who will being accompanying you two?" Itachi asked protectively.

"Oh Ino will obviously be going and Naruto, and Kiba, and Gaara, and Tenten and Neji and Hinata and Temari, and Kankuro and Shikamaru, oh yeah and Ino mentioned some new kid to the neighborhood, his name escapes me at the moment." Sakura stated. Itachi raised a skeptical eyebrow and for a millisecond Sakura was sure she wasn't going to get to go, apparently everyone else noticed this too and they all smirked. Sakura frowned angrily at her Aniki's; she wanted to spend a little time away from them, when you're cooped up with them all the time when she wasn't at school it was irritating.

"Ok fine, you can go." Itachi said. Everyone, with the exception of Sakura, looked at Itachi in disbelief; Itachi merely smirked like he knew something no one else knew. Sakura squealed in happiness.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Aniki-chan!" Sakura giggled, she joyfully ran off to Ino's house. Everyone glared at Itachi.

"I wanted to go trick-or-treating, un." Deidara complained. Itachi sighed at the idiots.

"Just leave her be." Itachi said and began to walk back. Meanwhile Sakura had finally reached Ino's house and she had just knocked on the door. Ino suddenly appeared in the doorway, she had her blonde hair in a ponytail and she was dressed up like a princess.

"Sakura-chan! You made it, with your strict Aniki's I thought you wouldn't be able to come!" Ino squealed.

"I know it's so annoying, sometimes I wish they'd just leave me alone!" Sakura sighed.

"Well come on in, we're still waiting for Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto but everyone else is here…OH YEAH I still have to introduce you to Sasuke!" Ino smirked. Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and led her into the living room where Tenten was dressed up as a dead skater, Hinata was dressed up as a lady bug, Temari was a samurai, Neji was just _Neji_, Gaara looked like some sort of leader, and Kankuro was a puppet. Finally Sakura's eyes drifted to an unhappy boy with chicken butt, black hair, he was wearing all black but that wasn't that, that caught her attention. He looked just like Itachi, he seemingly noticed her staring and glared at her.

"I already have enough fan girls I don't need another one." He snapped, Sakura glared at him with extreme fury, he didn't notice her killing intent.

"I have no interest in being your fan girl, I already have enough fan boys as is, and I was staring because you look like my Aniki." Sakura snapped back. He raised his eyebrow, just as Itachi would and Sakura gasped at the uncanny resemblance.

"Huh, you're right; he does kinda look like him." Ino intervened. Sakura gulped and closed her green eyes; she wearily looked at the black haired boy. Something just wasn't adding up, Itachi never mentioned having a brother, but how did it seem like this kid was his brother. "Anyways, Sakura this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Sakura." Ino gestured to both of them.

"Great now where are those idiots." Tenten hissed. Just as the words left her lips, in walked a Naruto dressed as a fox, Kiba as a dog, and Shikamaru wearing only some glasses to look like a genius.

"Where the hell, have you assholes been." Sakura cursed. She was a very impatient person, she got that from Sasori, and she got the cussing from Hidan. Everyone stared in shock at her, then Ino began to start laughing, everyone looked at her confusedly.

"Looks like Hidan is rubbing off on you." She chuckled. Sakura rolled her little emerald eyes.

"Hmph, apparently Sasori is too." Sakura muttered.

"C'mon, let's go trick-or-treating now!" Naruto exclaimed. He instantly ran out the door and everyone laughing ran after him. They first ran up to a green house that Sakura was sure belonged to Tsunade. They all rang the doorbell and waited. When no one answered they immediately pounded on the door, still no answer. And worst of all they knew she was in because they could hear her drunken laughs from inside. Naruto gave a devilish grin and turned to everyone else. "It seems as though we will have to play a trick then." Naruto evilly produced 12 toilet paper rolls to each of them. Sakura nervously bit her lip when she went trick-or-treating with her Aniki's if no one answered the door Deidara would make an explosion. Sakura had never really been that involved in the tricks pulled on Halloween and none-the-less Tsunade had been good to her but in the end Sakura hesitantly teepeed the house with everyone else. Once the job had been completed they moved past an old gray house, Sakura glared as they passed by. They never went trick-or-treating at that house simply due to the fact that Konan hated Sakura. Sasuke looked curiously at the house.

"Why don't we go there?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly pointing at Konan's house. Sakura just glared at her feet, she would tell the story herself but Ino always loved to tell it. Just as Sakura predicted Ino starting blabbing.

"That's Konan's house, you see when Sakura was 3, and she first moved here, Konan and one of her Aniki's, Pein, were dating and a week after Sakura moved in Pein broke up with Konan. Konan still claims that everything was perfect until the day Sakura moved in and then the relationship slowly started to destroy, also Pein hasn't had a girlfriend since." Ino explained as they walked up to a blue house. They knocked on the door and a happy looking Anko appeared at the door. Once she saw the kids her face immediately fell, she glared at the kids and scanned all the kids and her face froze at Sakura she smiled slightly but soon the glare returned.

"I take it you want some candy?" she grumbled, grabbing a bowl of lollypops.

"Yes!" they all chided in unison. She dipped the bowl in reach of the children and they all greedily placed one into their bags. Everyone except Sakura scurried away, and Anko smiled at her.

"I heard about Orochimaru's and Kabuto's _unfortunate _death, and I just wanted to thank you for that." Anko smiled warmly. Sakura blinked and smiled back.

"You're welcome, but I didn't kill them and it wasn't planned." Sakura stated, blushing lightly.

"I know, but after my past with that ass Orochimaru, if it wasn't for you he'd still be alive." Anko replied. Sakura smiled at her, she made no effort to ask her about her past, waving goodbye Sakura ran back to her friends who had already stopped to wait for her. Ino raised her eyebrows in disbelief. The second Sakura caught up with her friends, she was bombarded with questions.

"Sakura, what was that all about?"

"How did you get Anko to smile?"

"Did she threaten you?" Gaara asked, protectively.

"What just happened?" Sakura continuously opened her mouth to answer the questions but before she could another question was thrown at her.

"How did-" "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!" Sakura screamed interrupting a disgruntled Naruto.

"All you need to know is that Anko thanked me for something Akatsuki did last year… I was included too, so she thanked me." Sakura answered. "Now let's go to the next house." Everyone walked off to the small house where Shizune inhabited, they knocked on the door vigorously and Shizune answered the door in a daze.

"Trick-or-Treat!" They all chided holding up their bags for candy. Shizune blinked and took a moment to register their words and smiled at them.

"Hello, have some candy." She grabbed a bowl and gestured for them to take some they all grabbed a handful and thanked Shizune. Walking off Sakura bit on her lip at the next house, it was her house and the lights were bright signaling they were home, Sakura knew they did this on purpose so she would have to stop by. Ino squealed, she loved Sakura's house mainly because she had a HUGE crush on Deidara.

"C'mon, Sakura let's go to your house." Ino giggled at thoughts of Deidara opening the door and engulfing her in a rather large hug.

"But…you know how they are if we go there without a doubt they won't let me leave." Sakura tried to reason but Temari wasn't having it.

"When did you become such a wimp? Afraid of your own Aniki's now that is just downright weird." Temari hissed. Sakura's face turned red and she was just about to scream Kankuro interrupted.

"You know I can't really blame her, last time we went to her house my head almost got smashed with a vase." Kankuro pointed out. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, her Aniki's always have the best treats." Tenten sighed. Kankuro and Sakura tried to argue but in the end Sakura ended up ringing the doorbell to her giant house. Lost in thought Sakura leaned against the door. She had no idea what to do; she knew they had some sort of plan. In her thoughts she didn't notice the sound of the doorknob opening and the door was pulled opened. Sakura 'oofed' as she fell into Sasori's arms. Sakura instantly blushed and returned to her feet, Sasori laughed and Sakura smacked his arm.

"Continue laughing and Marigold gets the same _makeover _as last year." Sakura warned. Sasori's laughing ceased and he glared at her.

"Anyways," he said as he turned to face the other kids, "Why don't you come inside?" Sasori flashed a charming grin. Sakura looked pleadingly at her friends they simply ignored her.

"Of course!" Ino squealed in delight. Sakura glared in fury at Ino, she would so kill Ino for this. Sakura ground her teeth and followed Sasori into the house. She followed Sasori into the kitchen where caramel apples were sitting. Suddenly a boom was heard in the other room, Sakura's eyes widened and she ran into the other room where everything and Deidara was black with ash. Sakura's eye twitched.

"DEIDARA YOU IDI-" Sakura broke off when she saw her stuffed animal, Bernie in ashes. Sakura felt a tear slide down her cheek and turned angrier then ever to Deidara. "YOU-YOU ASSHOLE, YOU JERK, YOU HEART CRUSHING, EXPLOSION OBSESSED BITCH!" Sakura sobbed, Deidara came up to her and sighed.

"Sakura I'm so sorry, I'll fix it…and you shouldn't cuss so much, do you wanna end up like Hidan?" Deidara soothed. Sakura realized that everyone was watching. Sakura turned and glared at them all.

"We're leaving." Sakura announced waltzing past her friends and out the front door.

"Awwww Sakura I finally got to see Deidara and you make us leave." Ino complained, catching up with her, her other friends caught up soon after. Sakura ignored Ino and continued to walk. Sakura blinked as Hinata appeared at her side, she always wondered how she did that.

"W-what –h-happened S-Sakura?" Hinata asked softly, Sakura smiled through her anger, Hinata was really relaxing people unlike Ino who was loud and obnoxious.

"Deidara destroyed Bernie, and you know how much he means to me!" Sakura half-sobbed. She heard Sasuke snicker but everyone instantly glared at him, Sasuke shrugged and continued to walk. Sakura sighed and turned to Sasuke, she glared at him in complete anger. "You're so RUDE!" She shrieked and ran off; even if he didn't know the reason why Bernie meant a lot to her he had no reason to mock her. Sakura ran past all the houses, even the ones she hadn't trick-or-treated at yet. Everyone followed her and Sasuke being the little bitch he was kept saying we should just let her go, no one listened. Sakura sobbed softly as she ran; there was only one place she could go to where she could feel better…and that place was a thousand miles away. Sakura ran, she scurried off to the one place her friends would be too scared to follow her too. There was an old abandoned house at the end of the street that they wouldn't dare go to. She ran until she was standing on the doorstep of the house, she could hear her friends screaming at her to stop and to come back. She didn't listen, Sakura jerked open the ruined door and slammed it shut once she was in the moldy house. She curled up on the cold floor and sobbed.

"I'm sorry mom, I know I promised you I wouldn't cry anymore but…Deidara he hurt him, he hurt the only part I have left of my family…I know that they're my family now but I don't want to forget you guys I don't wanna lose the only thing that survived that fire." Sakura muttered softly…and thus inner was born.

'_**Snap out of it; pull yourself together for god's sake! Your family is dead and you can't keep living in the past. In fact you should thank Deidara for destroying that thing; it was the only thing keeping you from moving on and be grateful now you can! If you still clung to that thing you'll never grow up you'll always be the same 3 year old you were when your parents died.'**_

'_Who the-Who the heck are you?'_

'_**I'm Inner Sakura, your inner thoughts and feelings, I was created by you. You created me as a replacement for your Bernie however there is a difference between us. Where as you clung to Bernie as a replacement for your parents you created me as something to help you move on thus you have let go of your parents.'**_

'_What the hell, that's one confusing concept.'___

'_**Let me dumb it down for you, when Bernie died you felt the pain of your parent's deaths and now you're able to move on'**_

'_Ok I'm not gonna argue with you because then you'll try to make me seem stupid again.'_

'_**That's the spirit now leave this death trap and run, run to Deidara to apologize…oh yah and punch Sas-gay in the jaw!'**_

'_RIGHT!' ___Sakura scurried off to the double doors and tugged. _'Oh no.'_ Sakura tugged again but the door wouldn't open, so she yanked and pulled and kicked at the doors to no avail. _'WHATDO I DO WHATDO I DO!' _

'_**OK FIRST SEARCH THIS PLACE FOR OTHER EXITS!'**_

'_Are you sure that's the best idea, who knows what could be hidden in this house!'_

'_**Ok fine scream for five minutes then when no one saves you search the place' **_

'_You know for my inner thoughts and feelings you're pretty rude.'_

'_**Yah yah just go look for a way out.'**_

Meanwhile with Ino and the others.

"Oh my god she went into that house…Naruto go get her!" Ino shrieked pointing frantically at the abandoned house Sakura had just entered.

"What no teme should go get her, he was the one who made her run off!" Naruto yelled fearfully.

"It doesn't matter someone still has to go get her!" Tenten yelled.

"W-well w-who is I-it?" Hinata stammered softly.

"Why don't we all go?" Gaara suggested. Everyone nodded, that was much better than going alone. They all rushed up to the door and yanked on it, it refused to even budge.

"Oh no, let's go get her Aniki's, she might be stuck in there." Temari said in a panicky tone. When she and Sakura had been younger they hadn't known each other well, that is until Gaara started to bring over his friend/crush and ever since then Sakura had been like a sister to her. They all ran off to get to Sakura's house they were there in under a minute; they knocked frantically on her front door. Sasori, once again, answered the door he looked confusedly down at the panting children.

"Sakura…house…stuck." Ino panted, Sasori still looked confused and frantic he had no idea what Ino had been talking about, however he had concluded Sakura was in some kind of trouble.

"What Ino means is Sakura ran off into that old abandoned house and when we tried to open the door they wouldn't open which means Sakura is stuck in there." Shikamaru said in a lazy yet worried tone. Sasori's eyes grew wide.

"Deidara, Kisame, Itachi!" Sasori yelled, meanwhile Sasuke's head flashed up at the sound of his brother's name. He inwardly cursed; Sasuke hated Itachi, after his parents died when he was a baby Itachi just abandoned him for some criminal organization. What made him even angrier was when he left him a couple years later he took in the little pink haired brat. Sasuke didn't even know why he didn't go home, he didn't even want to go but once again his mother forced him. Maybe it was because he felt for leading Sakura to locking herself in a destroyed building. Suddenly Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi appeared in the doorway, Itachi glared down at his brother.

"What is it un?" Deidara asked.

"Sakura's in danger." That was all Sasori had to say before they were all running to the old house. When they got there they smashed against the door and with an ear piercing screech the door opened. Itachi rushed in first, he had always been closest to Sakura and most protective. Also he actually managed to get custody of Sakura when he was only 9, which could only mean he cared a lot.

"Sakura!" he yelled in the overprotective voice he only used for Sakura. There was no response.

Meanwhile back to Sakura

'_DAMN IT, INNER YOU'RE A GIANT IDIOT!!! THIS PLACE IS HUGE AND I HAVEN'T FOUND ANY EXITS SO FAR, ALL THE EFFING WINDOWS ARE JAMMED SHUT! IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO SEARCH THIS PLACE' _

'_**OK I'M SORRY BUT I TOLD YOU IT WAS POINTLESS TO GO UP THE STAIRS, AT THIS POINT I RECOMMEND YOU SEARCH FOR A STAIRCASE AND AT LEAST WAIT DOWNSTAIRS' **_

'_ok fine, but this is scary.' _Sakura thought as she looked for a flight of stairs, she ran all over but couldn't find one. _'Ok just calm down and keep looking.' _Sakura took a deep breath and continued her search for a staircase and after what seemed like forever she saw one. Sakura shrugged and did a little victory dance, it wasn't like anyone was watching **(A/N before you get any ideas, no one is watching). **With her victory dance completed Sakura descended the staircase and almost yelled for joy when it led to the kitchen, which Sakura remembered was very close to the foyer, where she started.

'_**Well go for it girl, find the entrance'**_

'_No way, I'm not getting lost again besides after a while my Aniki's will look for me and Ino will tell them then they'll come here.' _

'_**Ok ok just stay here.'**_ So Sakura stood there sitting upon the cold ground, hugging her knees, shivering. Then Sakura heard it, her Aniki's frantic voices calling out for her from far away, she could tell it was far from the foyer, perhaps they had been searching for her some time now.

"I'M OVER HERE ITACHI-SENPAI!" Sakura responded to the more recent voice, the voices hushed instantly. "ANIKI-CHAN, I'M IN THE KITCHEN!" Sakura heard nothing except extremely frantic footsteps increasing towards her. Soon enough the door to the kitchen flew open, Sakura's eyes glittered with relief at the sight of her Aniki's…trailed by her friends? _'Oh well, I'm just glad I'm safe now!'_ "Itachi-senpai!" The little pink haired girl sprung into his arms and he held her in a very brotherly way. Meanwhile Sasuke glared at Sakura, he would never admit but he felt an odd sort of jealously that he loved a girl who wasn't his actual family over his own blood. Sasuke had always hoped their reunion would be something like this…

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"_Sasuke, brother, I have finally found you! We can be a family again!" Itachi would say._

"_Pff, foolish Onii-san, I will never love you or be your family now leave you ass!" Sasuke would reply and start to walk off._

"_NO SASUKE WAIT, I'VE MISSED YOU COME BACK!" Itachi would scream after him._

"_Never, not after your betrayal." Sasuke would say and walk off ignoring his brother's pleas. _**(A/N man Sasuke you were way off).**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Itachi supported Sakura in his arms by having one arm under her butt and the other around her waist. Sakura had her arms held securely around Itachi's neck, as for poor, poor little Deidara well he kept nervously looking down afraid that Sakura was still mad at him. Sakura looked down at the melancholy Deidara and whispered something unintelligible into Itachi's ear, he sighed and placed her on the ground, at this point they were in the foyer of the old mansion. Sakura grabbed Deidara's hand and tugged him foreword, Deidara to say the least, was surprised.

"Dei-senpai, I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier, also don't bother fixing Bernie after some thought I realized I'm probably better off now that it's gone." Sakura said softly looking up at her Aniki, she also winked inwardly at inner who smiled triumphantly. Deidara smiled upon the, now mess of pink curls and removed his hand from hers and smoothed down her hair. Sakura blushed slightly for no apparent reason, Sakura always been fine with physical contact with her Aniki's before but now... it was kind of awkward to like Deidara that way. Sakura shrugged it off, ignoring her newly found crush that was Deidara and smiled at him again. The rest of that night they all spent Halloween together.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**Me: hmm seems like Sakura gots her first crush on DeiDei so a little bit of background, when Sakura turns 14 the real story will begin, right now it is just a bunch of drabbles which btw have LOADS of important info. Also now that this chappy is finished I can work on my other fan fiction**

**Deidara: I still hate you for pairing me with that pink haired bitch un**

**Me: Yah and you'd rather it be Ino or some one worse**

**Deidara: perhaps Sakura isn't so bad after all**

**Me: That's what I thought, also peoples, if any of you play Club Penguin and hear someone scream BALD!! At a bald penguin just know I started that trend, at first it was just a joke at this penguin but then I used it real often and apparently it's catching on or something. Annoying because it is my trademark but flattering that it actually caught on my BFF tried to start a trend by calling people Bubs on cp but really only she uses it…**

**Deidara: That's stupid**

**Me: You know what Dei you know what?**

**Deidara: No what**

**Me: Go give yourself a blowjob, I know you can with those mouths on your hands…and I know you'd enjoy it…you'll probably be screaming Tobi's name when you do it…I'm sorry Dei, I know you don't use those mouths for perverty things and I think they're really cool. So anyways sorry for my little rant there hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Age 10

**Me: I am so sorry, I hope none of you want to kill me for not updating sooner but I'm new at this, and my computer had to get cleaned and I lost everything so all of my new chapters were destroyed, but anyways. My dad visited today and we went hiking, it was AWFUL I got horribly sunburned, my feet are killing me, and it was mostly uphill. Luckily it was worth something because I struck an amazing idea. Well you shall see within this chapter.**

**Ino: JUST STOP WITH THE DRAMA AND GET ON WITH IT!!!!**

**Me: Don't you dare preach to me about drama you little queen of the dramataions!**

**Ino: WHAT!? **

**Me: You know drama…taions dramataions, like a species of dramatic creatures.**

**Ino: Oh I get it-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!**

**Me: Ignoring the blonde creep let's move on to our show which by the way, I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

I groaned as I felt someone shaking me awake, I grumbled and cuddled into my pillow, the shaking grew worse.

"WHAT!?" I screeched jerking from the pillow that I so desperately enjoyed. Itachi stood in front of me looking stoic as usual, except he was wearing hiking clothes and a backpack. Oh no, this could only mean one thing…Hiking! Don't get me wrong I enjoy a nice 4 mile hike like everyone else does. Well, my Aniki's were far different, they enjoyed a nice long (or in their opinion short) 30 mile hike. Now I'm no super strengthened person like my Aniki's and my scrawny 10 year old body is not made for walking in the hot sun for that long. I hate hiking with them but I can't say it's all that surprising, last time they went hiking I begged them to let me stay home. Well, you could say a little pink-haired girl was high on sugar and the house needed repairs but still. It wasn't worth it.

"No way." I said in a uneven tone. Itachi sighed.

"You have to go, remember what happened last time we let you stay at home." Itachi was shaking his head.

"Yes but…but it isn't normal I'll hate you forever if you make me go on another thirty mile hike. I'm only ten and ten year olds can't do that much." I insisted.

"This one is only twenty miles." Itachi argued. "Now get changed we're leaving soon." Itachi left me sulking in my little emo corner. I growled, flopping out of bed. I opened my closet and picked out a white T-shirt, green shorts, and some tennis shoes instead of my usual converse. I then brushed my teeth, hair, and washed my face. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and sighed.

'Life's a bitch' I thought bitterly.

'**It sure is.'** Inner replied.

I sighed once more and trudged down the stairs trying to look depressed. No one noticed.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I hope you're ready for that hike un." Deidara said. At that moment inner emerged and my eyes glowed luminescent green, I glared him the most frightening death glare from under my bangs. He literally fell back in his chair in surprised fear.

'Good that it'll show him thanks inner.' I thought.

'**Don't mention it, he deserved it anyways.' **Inner replied.

I sat down at the table but just stared at my food as everyone else ate talking amongst themselves. I just glared at the poorly prepared eggs and bacon, the bacon was undercooked, not so that it would hurt anyone but it would be soggy. And the eggs were burnt terribly, only on the inside though, the outside was a milky yellow.

"Eat your breakfast Sakura, you'll need as much energy as you can get." Itachi said. Instead I stared at them food, silently walked to the kitchen, leaving my plate. Kisame would eat the food for me, he loved that kind of stuff. I pulled out a granola and ate it thoughtfully. I sat silently in the kitchen, patiently waiting for them to finish. Normally I'm an impatient little brat, but perhaps Tobi would choke and the hike would be postponed with just enough time for me to run away to Mexico. In fact, no one was around I could just go to Ino's right now, it would be perfect! I quietly crept out the back door we have in the kitchen, and made my way through the backyard. Normally I'd just use the gate but if I did I'd pass right by the window and they'd all see me. So instead I began to jump fences, kind of difficult but nothing compared to going hiking with them. Finally I found myself in Ino's backyard and I went through her gate to the front door and knocked. Ino (thankfully) answered the door looking tired and groggy.

"What are you doing here?" Ino yawned.

"I'm hiding from my Aniki's, they're trying to take me hiking with them. Please let me stay here." I begged.

"Fine, but only because your Aniki's are kinda scary when it comes to that sorta thing." Ino replied. I quickly thanked her and she let me inside.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Itachi's POV

I sighed, Sakura seemed really reluctant and I don't even know why, we purposely chose this hike to be easier. I picked up my emptied plate, the food wasn't very good, Sakura usually cooked breakfast but Sasori did it this morning. They had wanted Sakura to get as much sleep as possible because she was smaller than the rest of us and she would need the extra rest. I walked into the kitchen and froze, Sakura had just walked in there not five minutes ago and she was gone. I chuckled and shook my head at her childish antics, just for this she was going to come. I'm put my plate in the sink and made my way to the

back door, I thought I knew where she went.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Sakura's POV

I pretty much hid under Ino's bed, obviously because I was freaked about my Aniki's finding me…I MEAN WOULDN'T YOU BE? TWENTY MILES, I'M TEN AND TEN YEAR OLDS SHOULD BE PLAYING SOCCER OR BASEBALL NOT TACKING ON TWENTY MILES IN THE HOT SUN! I think I made my point, and it doesn't matter if my Aniki's could do that at my age because I'm not them and…I'm a girl. Ino sighed at me.

"Sakura, I seriously doubt they'll find you." Ino attempted to persuade.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

**(A/N IT'SSSSSSSSS FLASHBACK TIME!)**

_It was another one of those days, one where no one seems to leave you alone, one where a dark secluded place_ _seems_ _pleasurable. Yes, I was having one of those days so I searched frantically for a hiding spot. Why you may ask, well Sasori won't stop bugging me, he wants me to model for a puppet, Deidara wants me to model for a sculpture, Kisame wouldn't leave me alone about fish for dinner, Tobi is just well _Tobi_, Itachi is nagging me about homework and stuff, Hidan is mad because he thinks I stole his holy water, Kakuzu wants to lecture me about money over usage, Zetsu thinks I stepped on his flowers, and Pein is just well LECTURING IN GENERAL!! Just to be clear, all of this at once is very annoying not to mention the loud day at school so just peace and quiet would be nice. Well, apparently boys don't understand the 'I don't want to see you right now so get away' look and I had it up to here with their annoyingness. So I did what any girl would do and hide, but of course nothing was good enough! Closet, found! Under bed, found! Trash can, found! Cupboard, found! So where was I to hide, when I got it. I snuck into the downstairs closet and unzipped the whole vacuum cleaner bag thingy, it was just cleaned out, thank god. I squished myself inside but fit, it wasn't ideal but it was better than the headache that was sure to come. I made sure to zip the vacuum bag just enough to give me air but I was sure no one could see me. But wouldn't you have it, moments later someone opened the closet door and lo en behold Sasori unzipped the vacuum bag._

"_What are you doing in there, Sakura?" He asked._

"_That isn't of importance; I think the real question is why are you randomly unzipping things?" I challenged. He chuckled at my response and pulled me out into his arms._

"_Looking for you of course." He answered._

"_So you just randomly decide to open up all the vacuum bags?" I asked, incredulous._

"_No, I just knew you were in there." He shrugged._

Ino burst out laughing at the story, apparently the extreme migraine I got that night was hilarious.

"It isn't funny." I pouted jutting my bottom lip out.

"No, it's just…you really got creative with hiding places…AND THEY STILL FOUND YOU!" She panted between giggles.

"And just _how _is that funny?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's just so ironic, that when I hid in my closet it took my parents four hours to find me but when you hide in the vacuum you're found in five minutes." She sighed. I guess I understood her humor, but it wasn't the kind of burst out laughing funny it was more of a smile with a quiet giggle funny. But Ino was weird like that; in fact it was how we became friends. Ino was popular and bubbly and I hung out with the shy girls like Hinata. Also everyone at the school with few exceptions made fun of me because of my pink hair and unusually sized forehead. Ino, despite her weird laugh attacks, never made fun like the others. Well, one day when I was quietly sobbing Ino came along we made a few jokes and she was having hysterics while I had a small grin on my face. And thus our friendship began. After that Ino gave up her popular friends and started hanging out with us, some of her popular friends came to our side and that's how it happened. It happened in pre-school.

"Well, it isn't like they can invade my house, Sakura." She said. I sighed, she was probably wrong; they'd done things _way _bolder than invading someone's house to get me back. But knowing Ino she'd have her way. I sat up and stretched my limbs. "Good let's go watch SpongeBob." I literally tore past her, almost pushing her down in the process. Most people don't know this but SpongeBob was my favorite show, and, consequently one of the few I wasn't allowed to watch. It's silly, really, but apparently my Aniki's don't get the humor of a talking sponge being best friends with a fat starfish, acting gaily towards each other. And when I asked they said it wasn't appropriate, I still don't get why they said that. I swear it was like they watched that youtube video _Spongebob Subliminal Messages_. Ino showed that video to me earlier this year and while she was laughing her head off I just stared in confusion, I didn't get it very much, but enough to know it was _really _perverted. I plopped myself on the couch and turned on the T.V. I began to watch the beautiful program. Ino sat next to me with a half smile on her face, and we watched the sponge dance across the T.V. Suddenly the doorbell rang, I ran into the one of the pantries in the kitchen as she answered the door. I couldn't see what was happening as my breathing turned uneven, I was severely afraid. I could here faint voices, and then footsteps. They came closer and closer to my hiding spot, I practically started choking. And then the cabinet was opened and there stood Itachi is his Uchiha glory, he had an all-knowing grin on his face. I froze knowing he had to have passed the T.V. on the way to the kitchen and that in general just made me even more frightened than I currently was.

"Sakura, what are you doing in there?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Oh, um, you know just, um, hanging around." I said dumbly. I heard a little puff come from his lips as a humorless chuckle.

"You know Sakura, we're about to leave, you're lucky I got to you in time or we would've had to leave without you." He said though I could detect a humor to his tone, he _knew _that fact would irritate me.

"Well who would want that?" I said through clenched teeth, actually it was more of a sarcastic sneer.

"Well come on, the others will be leaving soon." He said in the same voice as before. He pulled me out into his arms and I sent Ino a weary 'help me' glance, she simply sent me an 'I'm so sorry' stare. The second we were out of Ino's house he set me down and sent me a stern look.

"You know you aren't allowed to watch Spongebob." He scolded, oh great I knew where _this _was going.

"Yeah, I know, but why can't I watch it?" I pouted trying to stall the whole running off thing, because the lecture would be much colder and more boring.

"Because I don't like that show in the slightest, it isn't even funny it's just random crap that I don't need infecting your mind." He gave the lame explanation.

"_I_ think it's funny." I muttered. I sent me a sharp glance.

"You that we have to leave later than usual because of your little stunt." He hissed.

"Yeah, so, I don't even wanna go." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"We'd be able to leave you home alone if you hadn't had a sugar attack last time." He sighed.

"So, you could leave me with a sitter." I pointed out.

"You know we couldn't do that, nobody can find out our secrets." He said sternly.

"As if it's any better leaving me unsupervised!" I almost yelled.

"It _is _better, we have all the traps, no one could get in." he argued.

"So leave me at Ino's or a daycare center, I don't care! Anything is better than _this_."

"Why are you so against this? I could this and _more _when I was your age."

"It's _different_, you were really strong and stuff, plus you were forced to do it, and…I'm a girl."

"That's your excuse, that you're a girl, you're usually all for equal rights. Pick a side; don't use your gender as an advantage."

"Fine, but you were way stronger than me, and I already told you I have no interest in training." At this point we back at home and everyone was silently watching us, as they finished loading the car. I knew what was in store for me, a boatload of nags and lectures and pretty much yelling. I welcomed it quite frankly, because I knew it was coming.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

I panted as we made our way through the trail, it was only half way through and I was already about to burst into tears.

"I'm tired." I whined. I could hear a series of groans, I was already going at a pace they didn't enjoy and, well, I guess I went on too many breaks.

"Oh come on we've only done 10 miles!" Kisame said as though we'd only walked a foot. **(A/N I was down for the count after 8 miles).**

"Yeah, well I'm tired, so I could care less if its 10 miles or a centimeter1" I yelled in a cracking voice.

"Sakura, just try to keep going." Pein sighed. I grumbled to myself but continued to move and pant my way along the trail. It looked at my feet; this part was kinda steep and definitely narrow, and on a huge cliff because we'd been climbing this mountain a while, kinda dangerous in retrospect. I honestly wished I had continued to look at my feet, and then I would've known exactly where I was stepping. My foot hit an unstable part and it crumbled beneath my weight. I felt myself tumble down across the edge of the cliff; it was like everything was in slow motion, I could see my Aniki's trying to grab me but I was out of their reach. I'm sure they were yelling loudly but all I could hear were faint, fuzzy mutters. Right now everything was in slow motion, and my life was flashing before my eyes. I was subconsciously trying to latch on to weeds that grew out of the side of the cliff but I could see flashes of vivid memories. Including my parent's deaths, there wasn't much to it. My father had drug issues, couldn't pay, man showed up and killed my parents. He was going to kill me too if the police hadn't arrived. I searched frantically for something to grab once my little flash was over. I instantly noticed a cactus growing out of the side, I sighed knowing how painful this was going to be but I did it. I stabbed my hands onto the spikes and it was barely able to hold my wait and with all my strength I was able to hold myself in a position where the cactus wouldn't break. I suddenly felt an extreme amount of pain in my leg, I realized it was broken. Plus my hands we being stabbed and practically torn apart as the flesh slipped on the spikes. I felt dizzy.

'_Stay awake' _I begged myself. _'Have to stay…aw…ake' _I fell into darkness.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

I could hear voices; they were saying things about me. Then I could see it, a blurry silhouette of light, I could see figures crowded around me and the voices grew clearer.

"We should've never taken her on this hike." A voice said.

"I agree, she clearly wasn't ready for such an advanced level but we forced her along anyways."

"Tobi thinks-" a voice began.

"Shut it Tobi un." Another voice interrupted, I nearly laughed but I was so disoriented nothing came out. Suddenly everything came crashing down, I remembered everything and the world was clear. Nobody noticed I was awake now and I wanted to laugh at how preoccupied they were but I remained silent, I wanted to know how long it took for them to notice I was awake. They remained talking for several minutes before one of them paid me a passing glance. And when they did they noticed an amused smirk upon her face with both hands in her lap. Itachi was the first to notice and almost instantly they were hovering over her. I instantly winced; I didn't like how close they were. I noticed how their eyes were filled with worry. **(A/N Because I don't feel like writing the gushy hospital scenes I'll just skip to the part where she gets out)**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

I sat in my wheelchair; it's really suckish because I can't even operate it by myself. Why? Because I tore my hands up horribly with that cactus, so much that I can't do extreme hand movements without reopening the wounds. Still it saved my life, but the predicament we were in now made me rethink my choices, we were all here. Just waiting in the hospital lobby awaiting our leave, and nobody was moving. It was all because of me, the others were waiting for someone to take the task of moving my chair little did I know they were silently arguing about who would get the pleasure of pushing me.

"That's ok guys, I don't care what the nurse said, I can roll myself." I mumbled. I was just about to touch the rims of the wheels when I felt a sudden movement and Sasori was pushing me.

"If the nurse said not to roll yourself than so be it." He declared. All of the others glared hatefully at him. I just listened as they talked amongst themselves, I was tired and I just wanted to go home.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Well, I got my wish, we were all at home, but instead of bringing me to my room we all sat completely silently around the table. They were all staring at me and it was really awkward, I just wanted someone to say something. Then I noticed it, that same look in their eyes from when I'd been kidnapped from when I'd gotten stuck in the abandoned house. Ah, hell I guess they were getting more overprotective. But on the Brightside now I was allowed to watch Spongebob, I guess now they give me more. But little did I know the only reason they were letting me watch Spongebob is because they were secretly destroying my bike, roller skates, skate boards, hiding the knives, hiding the scissors, and installing video cameras to make sure that I was always safe. Little did I know that they'd never get rid of those cameras but in the future they were used for a different purpose.


	4. Age 11

**Me: For those of you who like and are waiting for my other stories to be updated, it isn't gonna happen for a while, I'm not quitting on them, but I'm gonna focus on one story on a time. I should've done that in the beginning but I didn't so…sorry.**

**Shikamaru: Why am I here, you don't need me to say the disclaimer, you can do it yourself. What a drag.**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU LAZY ASS, YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER MYSELF SO SAY IT AND WE CAN MOVE ON WITH LIFE!**

**Shikamaru: Fine, Cookie doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters because if she did Asuma would be alive right now.**

**Me: And Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori would be alive and pining after Sakura.**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

The Akatsuki surrounded the T.V. amusedly laughing at certain scenes of the _South Park _re-run when they heard an angry screech erupt from outside. The door opened to reveal a pink haired girl holding a pair of demolished roller blades, they looked away guiltily, Sakura had just been able to buy new roller blades after her old ones had 'mysteriously' disappeared. Sakura's face looked calm but her eyes burned with a fire that scared even the notorious Akatsuki. She marched up to them and slammed her foot into the screen, glass shattered everywhere, the screen went blank. They all sighed, that was the fourth T.V. that year.

"_Which One Of You Did It?_" she asked in the most scathing tone they had heard in a long time. No one answered and Sakura's eyes narrowed, the Akatsuki knew exactly what was going to happen if they did answer…and they really didn't need a broken hand right now. She dropped the ruined skates to the ground and stomped up the stairs, she was angry, sad, and a mix of so many other emotions that not even Dr. Phil could explain. Sakura plopped herself on her bed with a disappointed sigh, she had promised to go roller skating with Naruto that day, and now her plans were ruined. She picked up the cordless phone, that oddly enough was on her bed, she dialed Naruto's number. The blonde's mom, Kushina, answered.

"Hello?" Kushina's voice came from over the receiver, Sakura smiled slightly.

"Hello Mrs. Uzumaki, is Naruto there?" Sakura asked politely.

"Oh hello Sakura, yes he's here, I'll go get him." she said excitedly, Kushina had always liked Sakura and obviously hoped for something more than friendship.

"Hello? Sakura-chan?" Naruto's obnoxious voice sounded.

"Hey Naruto, I-I can't go roller skating with you today." Sakura said sheepishly.

"WHAT! Why not?" Naruto whined.

"My new roller skates 'mysteriously' got ruined." Sakura answered hatefully, glaring at the door.

"Aw, they destroyed them again! Well, we don't have to go roller skating, we can go to the park and play soccer." He said.

Sakura smiled, "Ok Naruto, I'll see you there." Sakura hung up the phone and slipped on her tennis shoes, she tied her hair back into a ponytail, and descended the stairs. The entire Akatsuki was silent, and honestly they had good reason to be. Sakura hummed and left the house with a happy grin plastered on her face. She arrived at the park in moments; Naruto was already waiting there with a soccer ball in hand. He bolted up to her and threw his arms around her dropping the ball in the process.

"Naruto." Sakura warned and he instantly let her go, he didn't want to get hurt by her like last time. Sakura and Naruto played Sakura until their legs were sore and they said goodbye and made their way home. Sakura opened the door to her home and nearly burst out laughing when she saw the new T.V. being installed, Kakuzu looked like he would burst into tears. Sakura walked upstairs smiling happily at her work. The second she arrived at her room the phone rang, which was still on her bed. Sakura curiously answered it.

"Hello?" She asked curiously.

"FOREHEAD!" A loud voice boomed startling Sakura so much she almost dropped the phone.

"What is it pig? I think you just permanently damaged my hearing," Sakura sighed.

"Well, I have three Eminem concert tickets and guess who I want to take with me?" Ino squealed. Sakura gasped, her eyes widening.

"Oh My Gosh! I'll have to ask my Aniki's though," Sakura said twirling in a circle.

"….I'll ask Hinata," Ino said.

"Wait! No Ino, they'll say yes, I guarantee it," Sakura said.

"And on the very likely chance they say no?" Ino trailed.

"I'll get there, you let me worry about that, you just worry about which seat you want and how much a T-shirt costs," Sakura said.

"Ok Sakura, good luck," Ino said.

"Bye Ino," Sakura said happily clicking the phone off. Sakura squealed and ran into Itachi's room where he was, once again, studying.

"ANIKI-CHAN!" Sakura yelled, Itachi twitched but turned to the excited girl anyways.

"Yes Sakura," Itachi said impassively as usual.

"INO INVITED ME TO GO TO A EMINEM CONCERT, CAN I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _GO!" Sakura begged. Itachi stared at her blankly for a moment.

"No," he said. Sakura's excited expression fell very slowly until it was the most irresistible puppy-face in the world.

"B-But Aniki, I really wanted to go," Sakura stuttered faking sadness.

"Sakura quit the puppy-face, you're not going," he said.

"But whyyyyyyy," Sakura whined.

"Because I don't like Eminem's messages," Itachi said.

"It isn't fair, you guys destroyed my bike, my roller blades, and everything fun and you can't let me go to a concert!" Sakura screamed.

"No, Sakura, I don't want you in a place like that, I don't want you getting hurt," Itachi said concerned.

"I'LL BE WITH INO AND HER MOM, WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD WHEN THERE ARE ALL THESE WHORES ANYWAYS!" Sakura yelled. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My answer is no Sakura, end of story," Itachi said. Sakura glared at him and stomped into her room, Sakura really wanted to go to that concert. Just then she heard the engine of a car and Sakura got an idea.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Sakura hummed cutely and walked up to Itachi who was eating his breakfast.

"Can you drive me to school today?" Sakura asked batting her eyelashes at him. Itachi eyed her apprehensively.

"You usually walk to school," he said. Sakura smiled, she had this figured out.

"But I made my outfit extra special today and it rained last night, I don't want it to get dirty," Sakura said. Itachi didn't exactly believe her, Sakura never cared about getting dirty. Was Ino rubbing off on her? Itachi hoped not. Itachi stood up from his breakfast, grabbed his book bag and grabbed his car keys. She smiled and followed him to his glossy black Porsche, Sakura watched every move he made, she had to be sure of this stuff. In moments Sakura was satisfied with the information, when Sakura arrived at school she didn't pay attention, that night was the concert, Friday and she needed to remember all of the steps for driving. Yes, Sakura was going to steal Itachi's car and drive to the concert herself. When Sakura arrived home, she had just gone over her plan for the millionth time that day. Sakura took a deep calming breath, and walked to her room. She pulled out a blue dress, with matching shoes and hid them in a black bag. She walked into Itachi's room, and sure enough he was there, studying.

"Aniki-chan can I need your keys, I forgot my math book in your car," Sakura said innocently. That morning Sakura had purposely left it there. He tossed Sakura the keys.

"Bring them back when you get your book," Sakura nodded. She walked down the stairs with a smile; she walked into their overly large garage, got into the car and locked it. Sakura changed into the clothes she had in the bag unfortunately, that may have been her downfall. Meanwhile, Itachi realized she was taking longer than usual and went downstairs, the other members were watching on the new T.V.

"Hey have you seen Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"I think she went into the garage," Kisame said. Everyone paled when they heard the engine of a car, more specifically Itachi's car. They all ran into the garage, Sakura was backing out of the driveway in a wild manner, a very inexperienced manner.

"Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi follow her in Sasori's car. The rest of you, come with me, we're going to the plaza **(A/n where the concert is being held)**" he ordered running towards a black van. Everyone followed his orders and piled into the cars. They followed her with skill, while she was extremely choppy. Sakura cursed herself when she saw two cars following after her, she pushed up the speed as far as it went **(A/N what I don't know how to drive!). **Sakura was a little ahead of them…until she came across a railroad crossing; Sakura glared at it and stomped on the brakes. Sakura ran as fast as she could from the car and into the brush nearby, she covered up her tracks. She heard a car stop, Sakura cursed a little bit; they were far faster than her, if she didn't hide now they would see her. Sakura dove into a large bush, it scratched at her skin. Seconds later Sakura heard people close to her bush. Sakura's eyes widened, she'd forgotten to cover her tracks near the bush. _'Oh Crapz, I'll be caught for sure' _Sakura thought.

'_**Hahaha that sucks for you, Eminem sucks anyway' **_Inner said.

'_Inner! You're supposed to support me!' _Sakura thought.

'_**No, I don't, I don't have to do anything for you so HA!'**_ Inner said.

'_At least help me, what do I do!' _Sakura thought.

'_**Simple, let them catch you and beg for mercy' **_Inner said.

'_What! That's not the inner I know, the inner I know would scream or something' _Sakura thought.

'_**No the inner you know is still here, be smart, what can you do, they're right here, and you can't move or they'll see you. Face it you're being found no matter what' **_Inner said.

'_No I can't be caught, Itachi will kill me…they'll all kill me_' Sakura thought.

'_**Oh crapz, if you get in trouble they'll ban you from cookies, and everything else fun like last time! I CAN'T GO WITHOUT COOKIES!'**_ Inner yelled.

'…_inner, last time I got in trouble they took away my phone, computer, and T.V, they never took away any cookies. What world are you living in?' _Sakura thought.

'_**Oh um, well, damn I eat way too many cookies before bed' **_Inner said. Sakura stood in silent shock, that is until a hand yanked her from the bush, it was Deidara. They all looked relieved and pissed all mixed into one emotion. Deidara hesitantly set Sakura on the ground. _'Maybe I could run away'_ Sakura thought.

'_**HA! If you think you can escape then you're a really big dumbass un' **_A voice similar to Deidara's flew through her head.

'_Uh inner, who is this?' _Sakura asked.

'_**What oh, that's inner Deidara'**_ inner said.

'_Wait how did he get into my head?'_ Sakura asked.

'_**I have every right to be here…but if you must know Deidara is so mad that I got scared and came to the safest place un'**_ Inner Deidara said.__

'_You think I'm the safest place, they'll probably kill me' _Sakura thought.

'_**What no, Deidara would never hurt you, he's mad at Itachi because it's partly his fault un, but yeah he is mad at you for being so reckless un. He kept thinking, she could've asked me and I would've helped her sneak out un, but hey what can you do now'**_ Inner Deidara said.

'_huh interesting, well now I'm upset, why must I be in trouble' _Sakura thought.

'_**Hey you, inner Deidara, this is my territory go back to your hot body and don't come back we don't want you mentally, physically hot damn yes!' **_Inner Sakura said.

'_I-inner, we're eleven he's like 16!' _Sakura thought blushing mentally.

'_**What, just because he's older he can't be our sexy man candy?' **_Inner thought.

'_INNER! SHUT UP YOU DAMN CLOSET PERV!' _Sakura thought and pushed inner into a part of her brain where Barney played constantly, the only reason she didn't forgot the Barney stuff was to torture inner. You could hear inners muffled screams.

'_I'm sorry about inner, she's odd' _Sakura thought to inner Deidara who was currently smiling amusedly at the entire situation.

'_**Um…I think I'll go back to my brain now un, but it was nice meeting you, perhaps when you're older-' **_ Inner Deidara was cut off by inner yelling 'SUCCESS!' Sakura banged her head against a mental wall and decided to come back to earth before things got weirder. Suddenly Deidara's head flashed over to where she was, he had a surprised, yet amused look on his face, huh apparently inner Deidara had shared the Sakura's thoughts adventure. Sakura always knew Dei and her were close…but she didn't know he could get a hold of her thoughts.

"What's my punishment?" Sakura said bowing her head.

"No computer, phone, and T.V. for a month, also you can't meet with friends in that time either," Itachi said.

"Actually Itachi, I have a different idea, how about we add no cookies to that list un," Deidara said. They all stared at him in surprise…that is until inner Sakura took over actual Sakura and fell to her knees.

"NOOOOOOOO! WHY! MY LIFE IS NOTHING WITHOUT COOKIES!" Inner screamed. Sakura quickly took over her body after inner's outburst, sent a quick glare at Deidara then blushed.

"Fine then no cookies too," Itachi said. Sakura sighed and accepted her punishment, it could've been far worse than this. She could have no books, no paper to write with, and no radio too. Sakura slumped and followed her Aniki's to the car; they kept a close eye on her. The ride home was long and silent, and Itachi was taking his Porsche home. When they got home, the entire Akatsuki was there, Sakura sent a glare at Deidara again.

'_Inner, Deidara is such a traitor' _Sakura thought, but received no response.

'_I-Inner, where are you?' _Sakura thought.

'_**HEY SAKURA!' **_Inner yelled suddenly, freaking the crap out of Sakura.

'_Where were you?' _Sakura thought.

'_**I went to Deidara's head, and now we can get revenge for the no cookies thing, REVENGE!' **_Inner yelled.

'…_Ok what'd you discover?' _Sakura mentally asked.

'_**Well apparently our Dei has a fetish for those little cream pastries that you make all the time' **_Inner said.

'_Uh-huh…' _Sakura thought still confused.

'_**Don't be dense, c'mon it's obvious. Also they don't classify as cookie.' **_Inner said. Then it hit Sakura and she smiled.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Deidara awoke to the aroma of his favorite pastry, he felt his mouth water. He got out of bed and, still shirtless **(A/N Dei sleeps to bed shirtless *drools uncontrollably*) **He walked into the kitchen to see the entire Akatsuki and Sakura enjoying the delicate pastries. Deidara walked to where they sat on the counter but Sakura blocked him.

"Oh I'm sorry Dei, but you don't get pastries, why because you're the only blonde here of course…and you banned cookies from me," Sakura said. Later that day in the darkest hallway, Deidara and Sakura quickly exchanged objects, a cookie for Sakura and the pastry for Deidara. And that's how it went for the rest of the month…

**Me: heh heh, one of my favorite chapters, but my favorite will be the one planned for when she's fourteen. **

**Shikamaru: …Can I go now**

**Me: FINE LEAVE…BUT YOU DON'T GET A COOKIE :P**

**Shikamaru: Your cookies taste like crap anyways**

**Me: Why you little…I purposely burn them!**

**Shikamaru: Yeah…sure**

**Me: Please review while I strangle Shikamaru, like seriously tell me who you think Sakura should end up with in the end. And no Pein or Kisame because they're **_**way **_**too old for her. Ciao, I just love that word!**


	5. Age 12

**Me: Hi, hi ppls, I love all the reviews and I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed already, also a special thanks to snowflakeyukiharuno, it really brightened my mood because once again my brother and mom were fighting. So today there will be no one saying the disclaimer muahahahahaha**

**Sasuke: Then why am I here**

**Me: Personal trainer said I needed a punching bag, duh!**

**Sasuke: YOU TOLD ME THERE WOULD BE TOMATOES!**

**Me: What ew, I hate tomatoes, why would I say that? But there a plenty of cookies!**

**Sasuke: I hate cookies, especially the way you make them**

**Me: FIRST SHIKAMARU, NOW YOU! I PURPOSELLY BURN THEM STUPID! NARUTO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!**

**Naruto: *hesitantly steps towards me* y-yes**

**Me: *shoves cookie down Naruto's throat* There doesn't that taste good**

**Naruto: They're pretty good, a little burnt though**

**Me: I DO IT ON PURPOSE GAH! I GIVE UP! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, IF I DID THEY WOULD ALL LOVE MY COOKIES!**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Sakura looked around her room suspiciously, then nodded down to Naruto who was outside her window. He easily climbed up the rope and into her room.

"Ok Naruto, I think you know why we have to have this meeting," Sakura said carefully.

"Y-Yeah I think so, something to do with Sasuke?" He asked.

"Precisely, haven't you noticed how similar Itachi and he look? I mean the resemblance is uncanny!" Sakura said.

"I guess they do look kinda similar," Naruto admitted.

"KINDA! THEY'RE LIKE CLONES EXCEPT SASUKE'S SHORTER AND HAS A CHICKEN-ASS HAIRSTYLE!" Sakura screamed and paced across her room. Naruto was about to talk when her door swung open to reveal Zetsu **(A/N oh his first appearance! how cute! Also only white side for now k)**

"Sakura, you know you aren't allowed to invite the opposite sex over," Zetsu scorned.

'_Would it really be so difficult for him to say boys?'_ Sakura thought.

'_**Apparently so' **_Inner answered.

"But Zetsu! It's not fair…it's only Naruto, he's just a friend," Sakura complained. Zetsu glared at Naruto.

"**Leave," **he said in a freaky voice instantly scaring Naruto enough for him to jump out the window. Sakura scowled at Zetsu.

'_How do they always know what I'm doing?' _Sakura thought.

'_**Dunno, hey I'm hungry let's go get a cookie!' **_Inner said.

'_What? No! There's only one person that's smart enough and scary enough to not be intimidated by Akatsuki, I need more information on my family. This is a desperate measure!' _Sakura thought.

'_**You don't mean!' **_Inner gasped.

'_Yes, yes I do' _Sakura thought.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Sakura nervously knocked at Konan's door, after all they did hate each other, Sakura just hoped they'd be able to overlook that. Konan opened the door; she looked surprised when she saw Sakura at her doorstep.

"S-Sakura? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need your help," Sakura admitted.

"How so?" Konan asked.

"I-I wanna know more about my Aniki's," she admitted. Konan laughed.

"And you think I'm the right person to come to, when Pein and I were dating he didn't tell me anything, I'm sure you know more then I do," Konan said.

"I didn't come here to ask what you knew, I wanted your help on finding the information," Sakura said.

"And how will I be helpful?" She asked.

"Because you're the only one ruthless enough to do anything to get information, Ino may not be afraid of my Aniki's but she sure isn't willing to stay up hours in the night scraping for information or even getting her dress dirty," Sakura said.

"I get your point," Konan said.

"Also I know you…hate me but-" Sakura began but was cut off by Konan.

"Listen that happened a long time ago and I'm over him. I'll agree to help you…for two reasons, number 1, you remind me of myself, and number 2, I've been kinda bored lately and I think this could be fun," Konan agreed. Sakura smiled at the blue-haired girl. Sakura had expected her to be a cold hearted bitch but instead she was an agreeable nice girl. At least that's how she acted towards Sakura.

'_That was easier then I expected' _Sakura thought.

'_**You got that right' **_Inner agreed.

"C'mon in, we can't talk about what you need to find out," Konan said. Sakura followed Konan into her house, it was nicely decorated and clean, Sakura liked it. Sakura sat down on the couch.

"So what are your concerns or whatever," Konan asked.

"Well, Sasuke and Itachi look so much alike that I think they could be related, they still haven't told me exactly what they do for a living, and they always seem to know what I'm doing," Sakura said.

"Maybe that put cameras everywhere," Konan suggested. Sakura's eyes widened at the thought, she really hoped not.

"Do you really think they'd do that?" Sakura asked. Konan shrugged.

"How would I know…just how overprotective are they?" She asked.

"Well, they started out normal but they keep getting more and more overprotective. Nowadays I can't find any scissors and they destroyed my bike, skateboard, and roller skates," Sakura said.

"Well it's a possibility, I suppose you'll find out one day when one of them runs in on you naked," Konan said.

"K-Konan," Sakura stuttered blushing.

"What their ages range from 5 to 7 years older than you, trust me when you're a teenager, they're gonna be perverts," She said. Sakura's eyes were wide; she really hoped that didn't happen.

"Ok, I know there's a Sasuke living here, just because they look similar doesn't mean they're related. Do they act similar?" She asked.

"Well, they're both impassive, both say 'hn' all the time and they're both possessive, the only difference is Sasuke's and asshole but Itachi isn't," Sakura answered.

"Well, I suppose it's possible, we'll need to research that topic," Konan said.

"So about what they do for a living, we'll need to research that too, because in all my years of living here, I've wanted to know," she said.

"Ok, so where are we supposed to start our research, I don't think the library has books on 'What to do when your Aniki's are keeping secrets'" Sakura said.

"No, we'll start by searching your house; they obviously have to have something. Then we'll interrogate Sasuke and Itachi for their information," Konan said.

"Um interrogate?" Sakura asked slightly frightened.

"Uh, I meant interview," Konan replied sheepishly.

"…I'm gonna pretend that's what you really mean," Sakura said.

"So when are we gonna search your house?" Konan asked.

"We should wait until no one or hardly anyone's there," Sakura said then a thought popped into her head, "Tuesdays! All my Aniki's go to school, even Pein and Kisame, they go to college!"

"Perfect, but what about you, don't you have to go to school?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'll fake a stomach ache," Sakura shrugged, Konan chuckled and shook her head.

"They'll call Itachi or Pein," she said. Sakura pondered for a moment before chuckling.

"Then I won't go to school at all, I'll pretend to walk to school but instead I'll come back to the house," Sakura said and evil glint in her eye.

"Ok…that plan is slightly flawed but it isn't gonna get any better," she stated.

"How is it flawed?" Sakura asked.

"You say your Aniki's are pretty overprotective, who's to say they aren't watching to make sure you get to school safely?" Konan answered.

"I get what you mean, I suppose it is a little flawed but it's the best we've got," Sakura said.

"Ok, I'll see you on Tuesday," Konan said.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_Tuesday _

Sakura paced the floors nervously awaiting Konan's arrival, if she didn't arrive soon Sakura was gonna give up and flee to school. Then the doorbell rang, Sakura let out a relieved sigh and answered the door. Sakura looked over Konan curiously; she was wearing a blue shirt that said _Pop is Dead_, black skinny jeans and blue converse. Sakura, however, was wearing a plain black long sleeved shirt, black pants, a black beanie on her head, and black shoes.

"Uh Sakura, why are you wearing all black?" she asked.

"Well, I figured if we were gonna be snooping, we should at least do it right," Sakura replied. Konan laughed.

"Well, we better start searching who knows how well they hide things," Konan ordered. And thus they began their adventure through the house. They decided to go to Itachi's room first.

"Ok, you search the desk and I'll search the closet, if we still don't find anything, we check under the bed, the bookcase, and the drawers. Sakura opened up the drawer, sighing when all she saw was a history textbook, still she skimmed through it. She then opened the next one, a math textbook, the third one a literature textbook. But when Sakura opened the last drawer, she did not expect this. There was pictures and tons of them, all stuffed into one big book. Sakura opened it up, that page was filled with pictures of her, the next page was the same, next the same.

'_**Aw, Itachi-kun loves us' **_Inner said.

'_Um inner, we never call him Itachi-kun, it's usually Aniki-chan' _Sakura thought.

'_**I don't know about you but I do not wanna see him as a brother, he is f-i-n-e fine' **_Inner said, licking her theoretical lips.

'_Shut up inner' _Sakura thought. Despite what she knew was going to be in the book she continued to look. Yeah most of them were of her or her with a friend or Aniki or just Itachi, there was one at the very back that wasn't any one of the people previously shown in the book. This was a picture of a little black-haired baby with plump cheeks. He was smiling a toothless smile and his eyes were bright and…onyx. The weird part was Sakura knew it wasn't Itachi…and the kid strangely resembled Sasuke.

'_Oh crapz, I think we got something!' _Sakura thought.

'_**Got that right! That looks so much like Sasuke it possibly could be…aw he looks so cute, unlike the version nowadays' **_Inner said. Sakura snickered slightly and carefully took out the picture, she grabbed her camera… what? The whole point of snooping was to not get caught. She flashed a picture of the picture then shoved it back into the album.

"Konan, I think I found something," Sakura called. Almost instantly Konan was behind her.

"This isn't Itachi, and it looks a lot like Sasuke, it could be him," Sakura said. Konan nodded.

"Should we keep searching or move onto a different room?" Sakura asked.

"No, we don't have enough time to keep searching here," Konan said.

"Ok, we'll go to Deidara's room next," Sakura agreed. The two walked into Deidara's room, there were millions of clay sculptures.

'_**Hey what are you doing in my room?' **_Inner Deidara asked/screamed.

'_What the-would you get out of here?' _Sakura thought.

'_**I'm telling Deidara you skipped school' **_ Inner Deidara warned.

'_**OH NO YOU WON'T! IF YOU TELL REAL DEIDARA ANYTHING ABOUT THIS I'LL…I'LL…I'LL MAKE SOME OF THOSE PASTRIES THINGS AGAIN AND I WON'T SHARE!' **_Inner Sakura screamed.

'_**Fine, I won't say anything…but you better make some of those pastries tonight' **_Inner Deidara said.

'_Deal' _Sakura thought.

Sakura walked over to the closet while Konan searched the desk, Konan froze at what she found.

"Uh S-Sakura?" Konan stuttered half amused. Sakura curiously meandered to where Konan stood, she held a porn magazine. But that wasn't what was so odd about it; the girls on the cover had either pink, purple, blue, or red hair. Konan burst out laughing.

"Apparently Deidara likes his girls exotic, man you're gonna have a handful when you turn 14, that's when your chest really starts to develop," Konan said. Sakura's eyes grew wide and she turned away blushing.

"S-so you have blue hair, who's to say you don't have something to worry about," Sakura countered. Konan laughter immediately stopped. They took a picture. Then they trailed into Kisame's room where they found some fins and a mermaid tail, they took a picture and tried not to think of what those could be used for. In Zetsu's room they found a book of flowers that would've seemed normal if there wasn't bloodstains all over it. Needless to say, they took the picture and left. In Sasori's room there was hidden stash of…of…diaries of all the girls he found hot. They took a picture. In Kakuzu's room there was a stash of show tunes, laughing, they took a picture and left. In Hidan's room there was a shrine to his Jashin, which wasn't that odd until you realized there was a fluffy pink bunny rabbit perched on the shelf next to it, they took a picture. In Tobi's room, there was the oddest of all, a giant portrait of Deidara hanging on a wall in the closet, sweat dropping they took a picture. And lastly in Pein's room…there was an old picture of Konan and him placed in a corner. Konan blushed and they took a picture. Sakura sighed when it was all over.

"Well I'm gonna go get this film developed," Konan said walking out the door.

"Wait Konan," Sakura called, Konan turned around curiously, "C-could you come over later?" Konan raised an eyebrow but shrugged. Konan then walked out the door. Sakura sighed and collapsed on the couch.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Itachi drove to Sakura's school; he wanted to surprise Sakura with a ride home. Little did Itachi know Sakura was not at her school. He walked into the office, where a woman with choppy black hair typed on a computer.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to check out Haruno Sakura," Itachi said. The woman looked up and blushed at Itachi's striking good looks.

"U-um, I have a record here saying Haruno Sakura never arrived today," the woman said still blushing. Itachi's eyes widened, what if his little cutie **(A/N DUDE SAVE THAT FOR WHEN YOU CAN ACTUALLY MAKE OUT WITH HER! Perv. This does not mean it's gonna be Itasaku yet…but that doesn't mean they can't make out) **got hurt or kidnapped. Or maybe she just ditched school, that's when Itachi decided to check the house first before using the tracking chip. **(A/N DUDE, WHAT THE HELL? I promise they won't always be this possessive, er, I mean "overprotective") **Itachi drove home, filled with worry, he opened the door to see Sakura lying on the couch watching Spongebob, she was laughing. Fuming, Itachi turned off the T.V.

"Why weren't you at school today?" Itachi asked.

"W-what do you mean? I was at school," Sakura lied.

"Nice try, but the receptionist said you never arrived at school that day," Itachi said.

"Well, um, today is…the day, we um start reading um _A tale of Two cities_, yeah that, and I wasn't ready," Sakura lied again. Itachi was about to lecture her, when Sakura felt oddly uncomfortable suddenly.

"U-um I-Itachi, could you hold on a moment," Sakura stuttered feeling odd.

"Sakura, don't try to get out of this, you know not to ditch school, and I want the real reason," Itachi said. Sakura squirmed uncomfortably on the couch and blushed at the odd feeling.

"I-I'll be right back," Sakura stuttered, nervously entering the bathroom. Moments later, Itachi heard Sakura scream, he rushed to the door.

"I-Itachi, I um, uh, er I um, kinda um I-I-I-I-I-I, call Konan," Sakura said. Itachi scrunched his eyebrows together, but did as she asked. When he got back from asking Konan to come over, Sakura was standing, with her legs crossed, blushing. Minutes later Konan arrived with the newly developed pictures.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Konan asked.

"W-well, I-I-I-I-I s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-started," Sakura admitted. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take you to the store," Konan said sighing.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

When Konan and Sakura arrived back at her house the entire Akatsuki was waiting there, obviously, knowing what had happened. Sakura ignored the looks.

"Alright, you tell me right now, what do you do for a living?" Sakura asked, staring them down.

"Sakura, we already told you, it's secret," Pein said calmly.

"Would you be willing to exchange that secret for your personal secrets?" Sakura questioned sadistically. They all froze, now they knew why Sakura was missing at school that day.

"Tobi, would you like everyone to know what you have in your closet?" Sakura asked. Tobi started to scream.

"NO, NO ONE CAN KNOW!" He yelled.

"Well, why don't you tell us that secret," Konan interrogated.

"Tobi can't or else Pein will get mad," Tobi said.

"C'mon, think of how mad Deidara will be?" Sakura cooed. Tobi visibly shuddered.

"N-no, Tobi can't," Tobi said. Sakura sighed and turned to Deidara.

"Do you honestly think no one here will wanna kill you because of that little magazine?" Sakura asked. Deidara flinched but ignored her. That was how it went, no one answered so in the end all secrets were revealed, there were many blushes, and a nearly dead Tobi.

"Itachi, are you related to Sasuke?" Sakura asked finally admitting her defeat.

"No, I'm not Sakura," he lied. Sakura pouted in angry.

"WELL THIS WAS JUST A BIG WASTE OF TIME…TELL ME HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ALL THE TIME!" Sakura screamed, they blushed and turned away. Somehow Sakura knew that she did not want to know anymore.

**Me: Hope you liked it, updated pretty soon didn't I?**

**Sasuke: Just shut up**

**Me: Go f*** yourself, oh wait you already have**

**Naruto: It's funny because it's true**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP DOBE**

**Me: while those two bicker, review; also please tell me who she should end up with! Mostly I get DeiSaku, not that I care but if you want ItaSaku or SasoSaku or HidaSaku or some other couple you better review or else it will be DeiSaku **


	6. Age 13

**Me: Ok so, I've gotten some rare computer time and you fans are damn lucky I'm devoting it to you instead of catching up on all of my favorite updates**

**Itachi: I don't feel so lucky**

**Me: Oh shut up Itachi, you know you love me; I told you I was sorry for strapping you down to that table and shoving all those cookies down your throat. Be thankful they were only cookies; I could've unleashed your fangirls on you, or unleashed Sasuke on you.**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Me: GAWD! You are sooooo monotone; say more than six syllables for once**

**Itachi: If you weren't the author and could do anything you wanted to me I'd use mangekyou on you so many times that I'd pass out from chakra depletion **

**Me: That's a mean thing to say Itachi, considering that I gave you all those cookies for free**

**Itachi: Those were terrible, they were burnt**

**Me: HAVEN'T ANY OF YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION! I DO IT ON PURPOSE! That's it, Acire get your blonde ass in here**

**Acire: OMG! ITACHI-KUN! *glomps Itachi and attacks him with kisses***

**Me: Ok Acire, is my step-sister (and you people thought Aspen was weird) in case no one noticed its Erica spelled backwards, I don't really know how that came into her mom's head but it did.**

**Itachi: GET IT OFF ME!**

**Acire: Aw but Itachi-kun, I wuv you**

**Itachi: What in kami's name did I do to deserve this?**

**Me: Dude, you killed your own clan, that's pretty bad even if it was for Konoha, but besides, this creature only listens to me**

**Itachi: Please, just get it off. I'm sorry**

**Me: …..a Uchiha apologizing, that's out of character. But since you said sorry. Acire get off Itachi**

**Acire: *foams in mouth and one eye changes to purple and the other yellow, yellow one dilated HUGE* Never, mine. MINE!**

**Me: Sorry Itachi, it can't be helped, so enjoy the story and remember that I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did Sasuke would've lost against Deidara.**

**Itachi: What? No! NO! *fades into story* *in fading voice* call animal control**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

I awoke to an odd sight on the morning of my thirteenth birthday (the night before I'd passed out on the couch, hehe)

'_Man, last night was so much fun…WHAT THE HELL?_

'***laughs* aw man it's just like that movie we saw'**

Standing in the living room, were Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi singing the 'Which Backstreet Boy is gay' complete with stupid looking dance moves. I burst out laughing. After their song was up Sasori appeared out of nowhere with little bunny ears and a little bunny tail.

"Sakura," he said, "Sakura," he said again, "SAKURA!" A more feminine voice screamed. I groggily opened my eyes for real that time and groaned, Ino-pig was hovering over me with an excited look on her face.

"What is it pig, it's too early to be bothering me, besides, I was having the best dream," I groaned.

"We'll talk about your dirty dream later, for now, you _have_ to get up, it's your _birthday_, and you are not wasting your day away _sleeping_," Ino said.

"_INO_! I was _not_ having a dirty dream, besides it's _my birthday_, I can do whatever I want," I grumbled, snuggling back into my pillow.

"_Wrong_, you _are_ getting up; I already have a party planned out _and everything_. It will be happening at my house, as far as your Aniki's know, it's only a simple sleepover, but instead it'll be a party with boys and all that, you _have _to get up now so you can spend the day with your Aniki's so they don't change their minds about the _sleepover_," Ino said, snatching the pillow from under my head. I sighed and sat up in bed.

"Ok first of all, why didn't you tell me about this party before, second of all, what if my Aniki's, you know, decide to check up on me. And thirdly, have you noticed how frequently we used italics in our conversation?" I asked.

"You know, now that I think about it, we really did use italics a lot, but anyways, that's beside the point. I didn't tell you because I knew you would try to stop me, and now it's too late to stop me. And _why_ would your Aniki's check up on you at a _sleepover_, damn it with the italics again," Ino exclaimed.

"Ok, forget the italics, what if I don't want to have a party, what if I want to just rent a movie and buy some extra buttery popcorn?" I asked.

"I'd deem you insane, now go out there and hang out with your Aniki's, I will be out finding you the cutest party dress and accessories," She squealed and was about to run off when Inner began to talk.

"**Hey, it better not be kinky, slutty, or anything remotely similar,"** Inner roared. Ino looked slightly disappointed but ran out of my house anyways. I sighed and ran a hand through my pink hair, Ino-pig may have been my best friend but she was also the most irritating person I've ever met, besides Tobi. I got out of bed since I obviously wasn't going back to sleep because of a certain pig taking off with my pillow. I opened up my closet a pulled out the first thing I saw; it was a white T-shirt with a pair of green shorts. I walked into my bathroom and combed out my, now short, pink hair, allow me to explain. About last month, this dumb bitch named Kin jumped me from behind and cut my hair short, yeah she's still in the hospital; I'd rather not go into details of her injuries. Normally, I dressed a wee bit differently than my plain apparel but I wanted to be comfortable on my birthday, especially considering the tight, uncomfortable dress I knew Ino was going to force me into.

'_Gah, sometimes I just can't stand that girl' _

'_**You think you have it bad, I'm the one who had to put up all those mind barriers so inner Deidara can't get in our head again' **_

'_Oh shut up inner, maybe it would be better if Deidara found out, that way I won't have to go to that party heh heh heh heh heh'_

'_**NO WAY! WE ARE GOING TO THAT PARTY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I DID NOT JUST SPEND ALL THAT TIME AND ENERGY PUTTING UP MIND BARRIERS FOR NOTHING! Besides, it might be fun; you've never been to a real party before'**_

'_Fine you good for nothing mental disorder'_

'_**Hey, you can't help but love me'**_

'_Whatever'_ I swear the second I walked out the door, the second I was hugged to death by Tobi.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS THIRTEEN NOW! TOBI IS SO HAPPY!" Tobi screamed hugging me to death.

"Can't….breathe," I managed to choke out. Tobi instantly let me go.

"Tobi is so sorry, Tobi is a bad boy," he whimpered.

"No, Tobi you were just trying to give me hug, Tobi is a good boy," I said. Tobi's aura immediately brightened up.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, everyone is waiting for you in the living room," Tobi said dragging me away from the comfort and safety of my room, the only place I was ever alone. **(A/N haha sorry to break it to you Sakura but you are not exactly getting as much privacy as you think. Itachi: Give me the mic. Me: No. Itachi: Somebody help me! Acire: ITACHI-KUN! Where are you! Me: on with the story)**

As Tobi promised the entire Akatsuki was waiting in the living room, it wasn't really decorated, but I liked it best that way. I could see a fair amount of presents behind them, Kakuzu was crying anime tears. I smiled at them.

"Ok, so what are we doing today besides having a cake fight and opening presents?" I asked. They looked unsure.

"Um we could rent a movie and get some of that extra buttery popcorn?" Kisame suggested.

"…Kisame…I love you," I said in the most serious voice I could muster. There was a long silence before Deidara finally decided to break it.

"Ok, we know you're going to spend the night at Ino's tonight so we are opening presents and eating cake, then we'll do what Kisame suggested," he said.

"OK!" I exclaimed happily, words couldn't describe how happy I was, everything was going perfectly, I pushed the thought of Ino's party away for the moment.

"SAKURA-CHAN! OPEN MY PRESENT FIRST!" Tobi exclaimed, presenting a triangular **(A/N ?)** box. I smiled at him and took it from his hands, I pulled the top off and my breath hitched at what was inside, I smiled at Tobi. It was a red and black bow tie necklace.

"Thank you Tobi," I whispered, then picked up the next box. This one was from Sasori; I ripped apart the wrapping paper like a rabid animal. I took one look at it and smiled, it was my favorite book, _Everlost_, signed by the author.

"How'd you get him to sign it?" I asked.

"Well, he obviously values his life very much," Sasori said. I sighed; I should've known he would've threatened Neal Shusterman with bodily harm.

"Ok, who's next?" I asked. Moments later I now had a gift from almost everyone, a new skateboard from Hidan, a red hoodie from Konan, who was now a member, a silver (real silver) hair comb from Pein, a pet shark** (A/N I don't even wanna know) **from Kisame, tickets to Hollywood Undead from Deidara (I am so taking him with me) a GIANT venus flytrap from Zetsu, and now I was waiting on Itachi and Kakuzu. Itachi handed me his next, I greedily tore the box off and I felt tears weld up in my eyes. It was the one thing I wanted more than anything in this world. A pure white porcelain heart shaped necklace, the reason I'd wanted this so bad was because it was one of a kind and it had belonged to my mother, her initials were engraved in the back, as was my initials (which had been added shortly before her death). H.A and H.S., Haruno Ayumi and Haruno Sakura.

"How did you get this?" I managed to choke out.

"I found it in a flea market," he said coolly, it was later I discovered that the flea market was in Germany. I gave him a quick hug before turning to Kakuzu, he handed me an envelope, I tore it open and my face slowly fell. I had never been a selfish person but this was just ridicules.

"Two dollars? I give you the first season of South Park for your birthday and you give me two dollars?" I said incredulously.

'_Two dollars, two motherfucking dollars! I always knew he was cheap, but I never thought he'd stoop this low!'_

'_**Jerk…wait I got an idea'**_

'_Really, what is it?'_

'_**Hehehe I'll just take control for a minute'**_

"**Ok since you FAILED at getting me a REAL present you're taking me out for hair extensions, right now," **Inner ordered.

"Do you know expensive that'll be," he croaked.

"**Of course I do, but if you had gotten me more than two dollars, I wouldn't have to do this,"** Inner said.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"You know I'm not really sure I like it," I said in front of the entire Akatsuki, poking at my now mid-back long pink hair. I shrugged and pulled out a pair of scissors and was about to cut my hair when I heard a thud, Kakuzu was unconscious. I burst out laughing and put the scissors down.

"I was just kidding, but serves him right for trying to give me two dollars for my birthday," I said. I walked over to Kakuzu and waved my two dollars in front of his face and he instantly woke up.

"Well, I think it's time for cake," I said standing up. I sat down at the table and sat down, while Konan went into the kitchen and pulled out a cake, she put thirteen candles in it and lit them all, she placed the cake in front of me. I just blew out the candles, no one in Akatsuki ever sang 'Happy Birthday' except Tobi, but I blew out the candles before he could. I smiled an evil smile and shoved my hand into the cake and flung some of it at Hidan, it was tradition every birthday we would have a cake fight. It was childish and I still had no idea how it even got started but it was fun and it was tradition, so we had to stick to it. Hidan grabbed a handful and flung it back at me, I ducked and it hit Konan right in the face. She looked angry as hell, and soon enough an all out war was going on. We were scraping extra cake off our own bodies and throwing it at each other until we finally decided we had enough. I sighed.

"Ok while I'm taking a shower one of you can go out and rent the movie and buy popcorn," I said.

"But Tobi is all covered in cake Sakura-chan," Tobi whined.

"I don't really care, but there had better be a movie and popcorn when I get out of the shower, Ino's coming to pick me up in three hours so we don't have a lot of time," I said. I then walked upstairs, not caring who had to suffer because of me.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Well that was interesting, they rented _When in Rome _(thank you Konan) and they guys grumbled and groaned the entire movie, with the exception of Konan, Tobi, and I. They just grumbled the entire time until I finally said **(A/N more like yelled, Itachi: SOMEBODY HELP ME!, Me: NO!, Acire: Don't be like that Itachi, Me: That's it, I'm turning off the mic) **"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH AND ENJOY THIS MOVIE SO DO ME A FAVOR AND EITHER KILL YOURSELF OR SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" They were quiet the rest of the movie. But of course, nothing gold can say and Ino showed up looking fucking EVIL.

'_**What do you get with an evil looking blonde?'**_

'_Either pain, stupidity, or….slutty clothing! RUN AWAY!' _

"Sakura, time to go," Ino said and grabbed me by the arm, I whimpered a little and Ino pulled me (with my pre-packed stuff of course) out of the safety, comfort, and privacy **(A/N You wish, you really believe that don't you. Here's a spoiler for those of you losers who don't like waiting, Sakura will one day find the cameras and that will not be a pretty day for the Akatsuki. Also, if you were wondering, the reason Akatsuki don't know about the party ((aka, when Ino and Sakura talked about the party in her room right in the camera)) is because they were all down stairs at the time) **of my home and to her house where I would await certain doom.

"Alright Sakura, you better be prepared to be beautiful," Ino said evilly as she yanked me up her stairs and into her room.

"What are you implying that I wasn't beautiful before?" I hissed.

"No, of course you were, just not my type of beauty," Ino said. I instantly groaned, this was going to suck.

"Ok, I want you to change into this," Ino said pointing to a dress.

"There's no way in hell," I said staring at the scrap of fabric that Ino called a dress. It was pink satin that would end at the knee, it would surely be skin tight and it was incredibly low neckline. It had a little buckle thing that ended a couple inches above the stomach, that was where the neckline ended.

'_**I am NOT wearing that' **_

"Ino, there is no way in hell I'm wearing that," I hissed.

"I thought you might say that, so that's why I also bought this one," Ino sighed and lifted up a pure white one that was tight at the top but when it reached below the breast, a black ribbon was tied, from there it flowed down to where my knees would be, in other words, perfect. I sighed in relief.

'_**I actually don't hate it'**_

'_Right, because I need your approval'_

'_**Damn straight you do'**_

'_Um, you do realize I was being sarcastic'_

'_**Of course I did, but-er you may wanna pay attention'**_

"Ok, so then curls, got it Sakura," Ino said.

"Uh, what?" I asked nervously. Ino looked unamused for about 5 minutes straight, and her eyes were boring deep into my soul before she perked back up.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" she cheered. I sweat dropped but changed into the beautiful white dress anyways. I was instantly forced into a chair and she shoved tons of different make-up products on my face. I flailed my arms uselessly as she practically drew on my face. Then she pulled out a curler and styled my pink hair, I'm surprised she didn't ask about how it was longer now. Then she showed me my appearance. I looked….amazing. My lips were painted cherry blossom pink and Ino had put some weird black stuff on my eyes….what, I don't know the names of all this beauty crap!

"Ino, I look great, I half expected you to make me look like a hooker!" I cheered.

"A hooker? Why would you think that?"

"…"

"Sakura"

"…well, the party's gonna start soon, you should probably get ready," I declared.

"Sakura," Ino growled.

'_**You better run, she looks like she could kill you'**_

"I-I didn't mean like _you _looked like a hooker, just an irrational fear," I laughed nervously.

"That better be what you meant," she hissed but then made herself look all happy again which was incredibly creepy. "Great, well Sakura you head downstairs I'll be ready soon."

"Wait, you usually take hours to get ready," I pointed out. She puffed out her cheeks and looked at me funny.

"Over the years I've learned how to get ready fast and still look beautiful," Ino said flipping her ponytail behind her shoulder.

"Whatever you say pig," I said with a chuckle.

"If I hadn't worked so hard to make you NOT look like shit I would attack you," Ino said, her eye slightly twitching.

'_That's right pig, take the bait' _

'_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!'**_

'_I'm thinking that with enough pressure those mental barriers will fall, inner Deidara will know then I can go home' _

'_**OH NO YOU DON'T!'**_

"**I'm sorry Ino-chan, you look very nice all the time **no pig you look **like an endless lighthouse of **hideous pig guts **SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU! **_Make me _you mental disorder! **Fine I will! **No, no GAH**! I'm sorry Ino please ignore all that just happened, and I'm sorry for insinuating you were ugly," **Inner and I fought for control but she, obviously, won.

'_INNER YOU GIVE ME CONTROL BACK RIGHT NOW!' _

'_**Only if you go to the party tonight and when you kiss Gaara at the party'**_

'_Never!'_

'_**Fine then I guess I'm in control and you'll be kissing Gaara anyways, and Naruto, and Sasuke, and Kankuro, and Itachi and-'**_

'_OK FINE I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS! NO GIVE ME MY BODY BACK! Geez, I didn't know you wanted to go to this party so badly'_

'_**Well you have to go to one someday now pay attention' **_I instantly snapped back to reality to see a shocked looking Ino.

"I'm just gonna pretend that never happened," Ino said slowly.

"That's sounds like a good choice," I said blushing slightly. I then left Ino's bedroom and went downstairs, I plopped myself on the couch.

'_My first kiss, my first kiss, it's going to happen tonight' _I began to think but was so rudely interrupted by inner.

'_**Yep, and with Gaara no less, he's been liking you for awhile now'**_

_OH WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE, IM TRYING TO HAVE ONE OF THOSE DEEP THOUGHT MOMENTS THAT STUPIDLY ADD TO THE PLOT LATER IN THE STORY! As I was thinking, my first real kiss, with Gaara, I-I never thought that I'd have to kiss him. And he LIKES me, how is it I never knew? Luckily, the Akatsuki will never find out or they'll ground me forever and break Gaara's legs and for some odd reason I have a feeling Deidara will go into all out battle mode and try to blow Gaara up, there now you can talk inner' _

'_**Good, now tonight, my dear, they'll play **_**My first kiss **_**and that's when you kiss Gaara'**_

'_How do you know it's gonna play?'_

'_**Just trust me, have I ever steered you wrong before'**_

'_YES ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS TOO'_

'_**Oh shut up dear Saku-chan, just shut up and you can get through this'**_

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"Great, now that all the guests have arrived who would like to do the honors of dancing with our birthday girl?" Ino asked screaming into a microphone.

"INO!" I shrieked as several guys came up. That was when I decided to take things into my own hands so inner wouldn't force me to kiss multiple guys. "I'd actually like to dance with Gaara." The poor red-headed boy looked shocked but I could easily detect an ounce of happiness in him. He stepped forward and took my hand. Instantly the song _My First Kiss _came on and I blushed profusely.

*_My first kiss went a little like this  
__[*kiss*]__ and twist __[*kiss* *kiss*]__ and twist  
Well my first kiss went a little like this  
__[*kiss*]__ and twist __[*kiss* *kiss*]__ and twist*_

Me and Gaara danced awkwardly at first but then we really started getting into it, I could feel some glares directed at Gaara, namely Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee (who invited him?), and even Kankuro.

*I said no more teachers and no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked  
Lips like licorice, tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?*

I was…happy, I was actually having fun, that is until I remembered what inner had ordered me to do during this song.

*In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...*

Meanwhile with Akatsuki

"Uh Pein you should probably check this out," Deidara said replaying the video of Ino and Sakura from this morning. His eyes widened then narrowed.

"Get the rest of the Akatsuki, we're ending this party," Pein ordered.

Back with Sakura and Gaara

*She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh*

We continued to dance until something twitched in the back of my mind.

'_**Ahem smooch, smooch' **_

'_Oh be patient mental disorder'_

_*My first kiss went a little like this*_

I have to admit, dancing with Gaara was incredibly fun, he seemed so nervous it was kinda cute, I fact if it weren't for Akatsuki I might've considered going out with him.

_*I said no more sailors and no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders  
Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue*_

I felt so nervous, the song may have not been over yet but this was my first kiss, give me a break.

_In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...__[*kiss*]__ and twist __[*kiss* *kiss*]__ and twist  
Well my first kiss went a little like this  
__[*kiss*]__ and twist __[*kiss* *kiss*]__ and twist_

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh

My first kiss went a little like this

Yeah, she won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say...

It was now or never, I leaned up slowly, Gaara seemed to understand what I intended to do.

*_Ooooooooooooooh*_

'_**Yes, yes' **_

_*She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh_

Just as my lips were about to touch Gaara's the door burst open to reveal Akatsuki, I was so startled that I stumbled forward, thus making my lips hit Gaara's.

'_**YES!' **_Inner screamed.

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say...

Then the Akatsuki saw my lips mashed against Gaara's, don't expect me to say 'time seemed to stand still' because that is certainly not what happened. This is what happened, Itachi and Sasori were next to us in moments, and Itachi pried me off of Gaara while Sasori pried Gaara off of me. Itachi held me close in something that felt strangely possessive. **(A/N ah, watch as it all starts to unfold, Itachi: you know…she is kinda attractive, Acire: why Itachi must you cheat on me *gets knocked out by Sharingan*, Itachi: do I end up with her?, Me: You shall find out, all in good time, my friend, all in good time, Itachi: we, are not friends, Me: You are if you don't want me to put you in an OC fic, and guess who's the OC? *kicks Acire's head*) **

"This party is over," Pein declared as Itachi began to drag me out.

'_Well that was unexpected, definitely not the way I wanted to remember my first kiss'_

'_**Wow, I did not see that one coming, and as reward I shall take down the mental barriers I put up and I won't take over again for a LONG time' **_Inner said and took down the mental walls, instantly inner Deidara was in my head.

'_**HOW DARE YOU KISS THAT RED-HEADED WEASEL BEFORE ME! AND WHY WASN'T I INVITED TO THIS PARTY, YOU LOVE ME DON'T YOU?' **_Inner Deidara screamed. I winced, hardly noticing that Itachi had passed me onto the arms of Deidara to go talk to Sasuke, Konan was talking to Ino, and Pein just looked all kinds of pissed.

'_Wait…before you? And you weren't invited because you'd tell Pein then I wouldn't go…not that I wanted to but my mental disorder over there and the pig literally forced me' _

'_**Just forget I said anything about the kiss, but Sakura, I wouldn't have said a word, that would've been the stick in the mud Itachi or the lame-ass Sasori!' **_Inner Deidara whined.

'_**Nice try but we know it was you who told Pein, though I have no idea how you found out' **_Inner growled.

'_**I only did it because you didn't invite me!'**_ Inner Deidara complained.

'_Hmph, it still makes you a jerk, just go back to your own head, I'm in a bad mood' _

'_**Why might that be?'**_

'_Hello, when you guys interrupted I banged my lips against Gaara's, I think they're bruised now, plus inner is a bitch, I didn't even wanna go to this party but I did anyway and when I finally start to enjoy myself you guys show up and ruin my first kiss. Also, now I'm gonna get in trouble and I can't spend the night here at Ino's anymore, we were gonna watch _Titanic _too' _

'_**Eh heh heh heh, sorry hon, there isn't much else I can do to help you, sorry' **_Inner Deidara said and then disappeared to his own **sexy **_shut up _body. He looked down at me in mild surprise but helped me to my feet so I didn't have to be dragged back home. Itachi and Konan had finished talking and they took me back home. The walk home was completely silent, and I'm talking dead silent, there wasn't ANY noise, it was so uncomfortable but I didn't have the guts to talk. When we got back the forced me to sit down on the couch, I just stared at my feet and thought about the kiss.

'_His lips…they were so soft…so…warm'_

"Sakura, I'm sure you understand what you did was wrong, so your punishment is grounding for the next month, no phone, no friends, no computer, and no T.V." Pein said.

"Now hold on Pein, on my thirteenth birthday you came over and we made out for four hours straight at a party that had beer and drugs going on everywhere, Sakura goes to an innocent party and has a minor kiss and you ground her. That doesn't sound very fair, I'm saying her punishment will be no phone or friends for a week for sneaking out behind our backs," Konan said, he ending statement was more of an order though. I smiled, I always knew I liked Konan.

"That was different Konan," Pein began.

"Different how Pein?" Konan asked sweetly. Pein grumbled slightly to himself and looked away.

"Exactly so we follow my punishment, are you ok with that Sakura, or do you have something to add that may make us rethink your punishment?" Konan asked.

"No I don't Konan, sorry, but I do have one question, how did you know?" I asked. This seemed to prick Konan's attention.

"Yes…how _did _you know?" Konan asked. They all looked away childishly and I sighed, so much for finding that one out.

'_**I'm telling you, they've got cameras hidden all over this place' **_

'_I seriously doubt that, inner, they aren't that overprotective'_

'_**I think the term your thinking of is possessive'**_

'_S-shut up' _

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**Me: Alright, I'm so tired but I finished this all for you peoples**

**Itachi: That's great**

**Me: Isn't it, so here's the votes so far (make sure to continue voting because there's a certain couple I'm rooting for) **

**Deidara-6**

**Itachi-2**

**Sasori-3**

**Hidan: 1**

**Kakuzu: 1**

**Zetsu: 1**

**Tobi: 1 **

**Me: Please keep voting tomorrow I'll even put up a poll, also, I know this probably isn't going to happen but I really want some fanart, I get if none of you out there are up for it, or can't draw or think I'm asking too much but I really want this. If you do have fanart to submit, pm the link and I'll put it on my profile page. Ok, so please review and have a magical day.**

**Itachi: It's night, stupid**

**Me: NOT IN SOME PARTS OF THE WORLD!**

**Acire: Ita-ITACHI?**

**Itachi: Oh shit, gotta run**

**Me: Anyways, I'll try to update soon but I'm gonna be swamped soon cuz, I'm going camping and school is starting soon but just hang tight you loveable reviewers (seriously, review or I won't update for a long time) and it'll be up faster than it was before. A couple of months, I feel so bad I hope this makes up for it!**_  
_


	7. Age 14

**Me: This took longer than I expected to finish**

**Kiba: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH!**

**Me: SHUT UP DOG-BOY! I JUST STARTED HIGHSCHOOL! I'm sorry people, but it's been a mess, I have marching band plus with all the homework. Also, I've been having a writer's block but I've just been kinda forcing myself to write and it got a little bit easier**

**Kiba: W-**

**Me: Did I say you could talk, dog-boy? No, I didn't, so shut the hell up while I give this disclaimer**

**Kiba: I thought I was doing it!**

**Me: Not anymore, I don't own Naruto or any of its character, because if I did Sasuke would've fallen off a cliff a LONG time ago. Oh yeah and also, the winner of my contest, was peinsakusiblings, well, technically they were the first runner up (once upon a time, I used to think first runner-up meant the winner XP) and the winner was xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx but I gave her a week to reply and she never did so I didn't want to have to wait for a reply that may not come for a while. Alright, so congrats to everyone who reviewed, seriously they were really good, I was like in shock when I first saw them, then I did a weird caveman like scream. (Seriously me and my bestie Jordan created this weird scream) but please enjoy the story**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_Sakura's POV_

"Oi! I'm home!" I called as I entered my house. Almost instantly they were all surrounding me. I'd just been to a pool party at Sasuke's; I was wearing a black bikini with some jean shorts. My pink hair was a mess from the water but it was soooo fun. They were all staring at me, no one said a word, just….staring. At this, younger, point in my life I had no idea they were staring at my chest. Well, except for Konan, Pein, and Kisame. But that was beside the point. "Um, what's everyone staring at?" They seemed to realize their mistake and looked away. Pein, however, was mad beyond fucking belief.

"Sakura…where did you get that bikini….and who told you, you were allowed to wear something so revealing?" He asked darkly, through clenched teeth. I sweat-dropped at his scary-ass tone.

"Um…Konan-chan bought it for me and said I could wear it," I answered nervously, almost in a question. Pein's head slowly turned to Konan and even she, who knew just how to deal with this man, looked afraid.

"Konan…we need to talk," Pein ground out and dragged Konan up the stairs, we all just stared after her.

"Well, that was awkward," I said after moments of silence.

"So! How the fuck was the party!" Hidan said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder; I didn't realize he was making a move. Everyone else glared at him.

"It was great," I said and stared at his arm which he nervously unwound. Suddenly, Konan ran down the stairs screaming, but was dragged back up by her feet.

"Am I the only one who finds this disturbing?" I asked and nonchalantly pointed at the stairs. Everyone shrugged.

"We've seen worse," Kisame said almost uncaring. I just shook my head.

"Whatever you say Sharky-chan," I mocked. "Well, anyways, I'm gonna go take a shower." I stretched backwards, thus pushing my chest out slightly.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_Deidara's POV_

We all watched as she pushed her chest out in our direction, oh shit I was hyperventilating. She had changed a lot in the past year, as in her boobs got bigger, she had more womanly features, and she had such a nice ass….no, no bad thoughts bad thoughts, she's like my little sister, I've never really considered this. Then she began walking up the stairs, her hips swaying as she walked.

'_Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare un'_

'_**Dude, you're staring un'**_

'_Shit un!' _

I sighed when her form disappeared from view. Why did our Sakura-chan have to get so beautiful?

'_**I think you mean sexy un' **_

'_Shut up, she's only fourteen un'_

'_**So, hundreds of years ago, fourteen year old girls would already be having children un' **_

'_That's…great un?' _

I sighed and decided to go upstairs to work on my clay sculptures, that is until an interesting thought occurred to me. Sakura was taking a shower, and we had cameras hidden in her bathroom. I smirked and walked over to the room where we watched her but was shocked to find Sasori already there. We just stared at each other for a few awkward moments. From here, I had two choices, wither sit down and watch Sakura's shower with Sasori, or play the hero. I was gonna go with the latter.

"Sasori? What are you doing in here un? I asked suspiciously.

"I should be asking you the same question, Deidara," Sasori answered calmly.

"I only came in here to make sure nobody would peep on Sakura-chan un," I said defensively.

"That's the same reason I'm here," he bit back calmly. It was awkward from there; I wasn't sure exactly what to do.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_Sakura's POV_

I don't even know why, but for some odd reason, I felt like someone was watching me, I shrugged off the thought, who could be watching?

'_**Cameras, I'm telling ya, they're everywhere' **_

'_You're paranoid; do me a favor and stfu, okay? I'd kinda like to enjoy my shower in peace'_

'_**You do realize that nearly all the guys here are physically attracted to you, right?'**_

'…_LOL THAT'S A GOOD ONE, INNER'_

'_**I wasn't joking'**_

'_Um, I doubt my Aniki's, the men I've known for eleven years like me….that way'_

'_**You wanna make a bet'**_

'_Sure, why not'_

'_**Alright, if I can prove to you that Hidan, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, and even Tobi are physically attracted to you, then I win'**_

'_And if not, I win. But what are we betting exactly?'_

'_**If I win, you have to make out with your boyfriend Gaara for 10 minutes straight, and if I lose, I don't bother you for a day'**_

'_No you for a day, deal'_

'_**Get ready to smoochy, smoochy big time with Gaara-kun, alright; I'll start by proving Tobi, tonight at dinner'**_

'_Fine' _

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"Alright everyone, time to eat," Pein said boredly then sat next to a scarred for life looking Konan who was mumbling words to herself, I only caught a few. "-bikini-more-bikini-no-no, he can't hurt me no, no, Pein loooove Konan, Pein won't go through with threat." And that was all I heard, but to be quite honest, I was a little disturbed.

"Konan-chan….are you okay?" I asked. She instantly looked up.

"Oh, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be, Konan's fine…no, no I mean I'm fine, I'm good, I'm ok. HahahhhhhaaaaHaHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Konan half screamed. I just stared with a 'wtf' look for about seven seconds before deciding to go with the 'Tobi plan' inner and I came up with. I looked over to my eye-patched friend. **(A/N I didn't wanna put him in a mask)**

"Tobi-kun, do you like me?" I asked as though almost, questioning. I felt Tobi flop over to me and wrap his arms around me.

"OF COURSE TOBI LIKES YOU, SAKURA-CHAN, WHY WOULDN'T HE?" Tobi screamed.

'_See nothing'_

'_**Focus on what his hands are doing'**_

I did, it felt as though one of them was reaching toward my…OH MY GAWD TOBI YOU PERVERT! I blushed and pushed him away, he just quietly skipped off.

'_**Kukukukukuku, see, what I tell ya'**_

'_S-shut up'_

'_**Alrighty, let's get through dinner, and next, my friend, is Sasori' **_

I looked at my food options; they all looked positively horrible except for a small bowl of rice which I quickly grabbed before anyone else could eat the only thing _edible _looking. I gobbled half of it down before feeling full and putting the bowl down.

"Sakura, you have to eat more than that, what about meats, vegetables, and fruits?" Pein asked. I stared at the disgusting looking choices.

"Is any of this edible?" I asked gesturing to the food on the table. He glanced at it and almost looked…sick.

"It may taste like rotten eggs, but it's edible," he said. I sighed and ate as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to taste that, horrible, horrible dinner *shudder*, I went into my room.

'_**Alright, phase two: plan Sasori'**_

'_Inner, please, I just wanna sleep'_

'_**Aw and sleep you will, my friend, sleep you will'**_

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_Sasori's POV_

I awoke to the sound of my door opening, I was instantly tense and prepared for a good, hard fight, until, of course, I noticed it was Sakura. She looked exhausted and…what she was wearing almost gave me a nosebleed. She was wearing a pair of short-shorts and a black undershirt with one of the straps falling down. She rubbed at one of her sleepy eyes.

"Sasori-kun?" she asked in almost…fear? It was abnormal for my Sakura-chan to get afraid….did I just say my?

"Yes, Sakura?" I asked in confusion and had a hard time keeping the suffix off of it.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep in here tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered, almost jumping at the chance to get her in my bed…that sounded so wrong.

"Thanks, Sasori-kun." She slugged over and got under the covers, I made room for her. In only moments, she was asleep again, and then she snuggled into me, it made my throat dry. Why was I feeling this way about my little sister? When I knew Sakura was good and asleep I wrapped my arm around her. Her tiny body felt so good pressed up against mine.

Little did I know Sakura was awake through all of my ministrations.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_Sakura's POV_

'_**Kukukukukuku, didn't I tell you he liked you'**_

'_Not Sasori'_

'_**Lol, don't think, just feel my dear outer'**_

'_I wish I hadn't come here, I feel sick'_

At first, when he wrapped his arms around me, I thought he was just searching for warmth. But of course it started getting weirder when his hands grazed up and down my hip and thigh. And when he sniffed my hair. And when he kissed the back of my neck. I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. But the thing that bugged me the most was it almost felt good, like Gaara's touch but better.

Now he was stroking and playing with my hair.

'_Oh gawd, I feel nauseas, inner help me'_

'_**Just calm down, you can A. Deal with it. B. Ask him to stop. Or C. Say Gaara's name in your sleep and hope that he'll stop'**_

'_All of those are dumb ideas'_

He turned me around in his arms, oh no, I could feel his face getting closer to mine, what was he doing? I felt his lips press against mine, I couldn't take it anymore, I let my eyes flash open, he instantly moved away and I jumped out of his bed.

"W-What were you doing?" I asked in shock. He looked as though he didn't know what I was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You _kissed _me," I hissed.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_Sasori's POV_

Maybe it was a dumb idea to kiss Sakura but, I was tired, and she looked so pretty. Not to mention that would probably be my only chance to do it. I didn't know what to say so she just stormed out of the room with a light blush staining her pretty pale cheeks.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_Sakura's POV_

'_**You know, we could try this tactic with Deidara-'**_

'_Shut up, inner, just shut up'_

'_**What's wrong?'**_

'_What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You have to ask, Sasori kissed me, he's been feeling this way. Who knows what he's thinking, who knows how he'll react in certain situations. Tobi was bad, but this is an entirely different situation, I'm scared, inner'_

'_**You know there's only one person we can go to, however we must wait until we've been through all the guys'**_

'_Ok, fine, I can wait'_

'_**Great, now let's go to bed, luckily tomorrow is a weekend or else we'd be exhausted, oh and by the way, Hidan is next'**_

'_I just get the impression he won't be that hard'_

'_**Oh I get the impression he will be, once I'm done with him'**_

'_You're sick' _

'_**Whatever, sleepy, sleepy, I'm tired.' **_So with that, I went to sleep. The next morning, was a pure hell, everything was a mess, my head was a mess, the kitchen was mess because Deidara blew it up again. Everything was a mess. Sasori pretended as though nothing happened, and I wasn't about to bring it up. Pein was _already _in a bad mood and I didn't want to see what he would do to Sasori if I told.

And inner still wanted to pull through the plan. This is the exact reason I should REALLY take therapy. The plan was to get Hidan to watch a scary movie with me and get all frightened and uh yeah.

"Hey Hidan! Do you wanna watch Amityville Horror with me?" I asked, smacking the movie up into his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA?" He screamed but still took the movie from my hands and walked to the living room, and then put it into the DVD player. "Have you ever even seen this movie before?"

"Nope, in fact, this'll be the first scary movie I've ever watched!" I said in enthusiasm though realistically I'd already seen _The Last House On the Left, Amityville Horror, The Grudge, The Ring, _and many more so the chances of me ACTUALLY getting scared were pretty low ESPECIALLY because I'd already seen it.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

It was only halfway through the movie and I was already huddled into Hidan's side like a little child and burying my head in his shoulder. And of course when the really sudden parts came up I would shriek a little bit. It was so horrible pretending to act this way, I felt like such a PANSY! Ugh, not even Ino got this afraid at horror movies, and that's saying something.

'_Wait a second, if he knows that I'm this afraid WHY HASN'T HE OFFERED TO TURN IT OFF?'_

'_**I think we both know the answer to that one' **_

"H-Hidan-senpai, I'm scared," I whimpered, looking up at him with big teary eyes. He flashed me a perverted smile.

'_Oh shit'_

"I know something that might make you feel better," he growled at basically started closing in on me.

'_OK INNER YOU WIN HE'S ATTRACTED TO ME!'_

'_**Wait, let's see what he means'**_

"W-What might that be?" I stuttered with the classic anime-sweat drop. Before he could answer I just ran off, no way was I gonna find out what he meant, *insert shudder here*. **(A/N originally I was gonna put a kiss scene there but then I thought what were the chances of that actually happening) **

'_**Great next one, shall be Deidara'**_

'_Fine, at least this won't be too hard because of inner Deidara. ND DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ANOTHER PUN ABOUT THE WORD HARD!'_

'…_**Fine, But how should I prove this to you?'**_

'_I don't know, you're the expert'_

'_**THAT'S IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHHA uh ahem'**_

'_You frighten me at times'_

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

'_There's no way in hell I'm doing this'_

'_**If you're forfeiting that means I win by default'**_

'_You bitch'_

I knocked on Deidara's door and waited for twenty seconds.

'_Maybe he's not in there, oh thank kami-sama'_

Just as I was about to walk away I heard a giant explosion come from within and from reflex, opened the door. His room was a clay filled mess, and there was black soot everywhere, I sighed, typical Deidara.

"Deidara? Are you being stupid again?" I asked. Deidara emerged from the black soot, coughed a little bit and glared.

"Stupid? Anyways, Sakura, what are you doing in here un?" he asked.

" Oh, that's easy, I wanted to do it," I said nonchalantly. He looked shocked, horrified, frightened *glares* excited.

"D-Do what, un?" He managed to squeak out.

"I think you know," I shrugged.

"Don't you think you're a little young for that un?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but who cares?"

"I think leader will un."

"I doubt it, I mean come on, it's just a movie." Deidara froze.

'_**JUST A MOVIE! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO DO IT!'**_

'…_I do, I wanna go see the movie'_

'_**Well, what movie, at least?'**_

'_Despicable Me'_

'…_**that makes no sense'**_

'_I know, well, bye' _And thus, I ran out the door.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"Hey Kakuzu, can I have twenty bucks?" I asked.

"Why?" he glared.

"So I can buy a new bikini since Pein burned my old one," I answered, instantly twenty bucks was in my hand. **(A/N XD).**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**(A/N I have no clue what to do for Zetsu but I'll attempt something, if it seems stupid or impossible WELL THEN SUCK IT UP!)**

'_**HOW THE FUCK DO I PROVE ZETSU'**_

'_Even if you do think of something, Itachi's going to be impossible'_

'_**Oh don't worry about him, that boy is planned out'**_

'_When did this happen'_

'_**Oh when you were attempting to get Konan to stop mumbling weird crap'**_

'_Remind me to never get on Pein's bad side' _

'_**Anyway, with Zetsu, how do you AW FORGET IT I'M DOING THIS THE EASY WAY'**_

'_w-WHAT no!'_

"**Oh yes," **Inner said with a grin then forced my body into the greenhouse where Zetsu was. **"Zetsu, do you think I'm sexy?" **The entire room was silent for moments.

"_**Fuck yes," **_Zetsu's darker side answered. Once again, it was silent.

"**Thanks for answering, bye," **Inner said then walked us out of the greenhouse.

'_You couldn't have been more blunt'_

'_**Yeah, well, there's your answer now my dear, onto Itachi'**_

'_He could never like me, that way'_

'_**Trust me, he does'**_

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"Hey, Itachi, will you help me study?" I asked.

"Of course, Sakura-chan," he answered.

"Great, I have a math test on Monday and I want to ace it," I said, it was true, I did need a little help with the math. I opened up my book to the review page, and looked at the problems.

"Sakura, you're getting all A's in math, in fact, your teacher said that you were the best in the class, so you obviously don't need any help. Why is that you came in here Sakura?" he asked. I froze, why did Itachi have to be so smart, why couldn't he have just not realized it. I looked up at him with the classic sweat-drop, it was at that moment, I realized how tall he was in comparison. I didn't even reach his shoulder CURSE YOU TALL PEOPLE! **(A/N YOU TELL 'EM SAKURA! CURSE YOU TALL PEOPLES! T^T I'm barely 5'2, I mean, at least 5'3 would be nice, and to all tall people who read this, I mean nothing against you, it just sucks to be short, I kinda like my height, but it's embarrassing to be shorter than your mom)**

"Um w-well, I um, I," I stuttered while searching for an answer. Receiving none I made a run for the door, but Itachi grabbed me from behind.

"Sakura, you came here for another purpose, what might that be?" he asked.

'_WHATDOIDO! WHATDOIDO! INNER HELP ME HERE'_

'…'

'_I-INNER? NO HELP ME!'_

I tried to talk but no words came out. He just stared at me with his red eyes which seemed to bore into your soul.

"Well Sakura, what might it be?" he whispered, his face incredibly close to mine, I tried to swallow but the lump in my throat prevented me from doing so.

"I-I wanted to ensure I got a good grade," I choked out. He moved away from me.

"Whatever you say Sakura," he said.

"You're probably right, I don't need any help," I said and ran out of his door before he could stop me again.

'_Ok, fine, so you win, I'll make out with Gaara for ten minutes straight'_

'_**GREAT but first, let's go talk to them'**_

'_Fine, but I'm telling you, there's no cameras'_

I grabbed my cell phone and called Ino.

"HEY SAKU-CHAN!" Ino screamed when she answered.

"Ino, it's time for a meeting, gather everyone up," I said.

"Ok," Ino said suddenly getting serious.

"We meet in Konan's room, bye," I ordered.

"Bye." I opened Konan's door, there she was, huddled up in a corner, whispering to herself.

"Konan, pull yourself together, we have a meeting," I said. Instantly Konan was off the floor and looking normal again.

"Right, what's this one about?" she asked.

"You'll see ," I smirked.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

I looked over all of my female friends, TenTen, Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Konan. This was the UYFNK or the United Youth Female Nation of Konoha, obviously, we weren't the only young girls in Konoha, but this was strictly for my friends and I.

"What's the meeting for this time?" TenTen asked.

"Simple, Akatsuki finds me…physically attractive," I managed to shudder out. It was silent for a few moments.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Ino screamed. "SOME OF THE MOST SEXY MEN I'VE EVER SEEN LIKE YOU THAT WAY! THAT'S AMAZING!"

"No, Ino, it isn't great, it's awful," I hissed.

"How is it awful?" she asked.

"They're like brothers to me, not boyfriends," I answered.

"Ok, so they like you that way, so that's it?" Temari asked.

"No, I'm getting damn annoyed of the Akatsuki always knowing what I'm doing so we're gonna find out why," I said.

"Y-you know, i-it m-might just b-be h-hidden cameras," Hinata offered, everyone nodded in agreement.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK IT'S CAMERAS, I MEAN WHAT ARE THE CHANCES!" I yelled.

"Well, it seems pretty possible to me," Konan added.

"Well, even if there _were _cameras, how on _earth _will we find out?" I asked.

"We look for them," Ino said.

"Fine," I grumbled and stalked off to my room with them following. "Everybody just look around, I guess." I just looked for myself, I mean, might as well. Then, I saw something, a tiny little almost impossibly unnoticeable black dot that looked almost like a lens…

"PEIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed this, beautiful chapter that took me way too long to write.**

**Kiba: I-**

**Me: Say another word about my cookies, and you will die**

**Kiba: …**

**Me: That's what I thought, anyways, for the next chapter; my characters shall be cosplaying (XD) and I'm choosing what the Akatsuki shall be wearing but these are the Sakura options **

**Rukia Kuckiki from Bleach**

**L from Death Note (*fangirl squeal* what can I say, I love L)**

**Shion from Higurashi**

**Kallen from Code Geass**

**Maka from Soul Eater**

**Lucy from Elfen Lied (even though this isn't my favorite anime due to *cough* nudity)**

**Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight**

**And I guess anything else you people want so basically a fill in the blank but if I don't know the character you're out of luck (No Haruhi Suzumiya, I like her but I see too much of her**

**Me: Ok so please vote on that and the couple you want, this is how it's going so far**

**Itachi-15**

**Deidara-14**

**Sasori-12**

**Tobi-7 (I must say, I was surprised by the amount of votes on this one)**

**Hidan-5**

**Zetsu-3**

**Kakuzu-2**

**So continue voting for your favorite couples, also I'd really like some fanart, yep, I'm gonna ask this every chapter, because I REALLY want some, it'll make me feel special. If you do give me fanart send me the link and I will personally write you a one-shot of any couple of your choosing and it won't be a really short one-shot it'll be long and whatever you want (which means lemons included), yep that's how bad I want fan-art. Ok, so one more thing, if you REALLY want a couple moment, DO NOT review that, just pm me and I'll see if I can put a couple moment in. But moment means MOMENT, it doesn't mean that's gonna be the overall moment so yeah hope ya enjoyed.**


	8. The Sleepover

**Me: H-Hello everyone…**

**Sakura's Inner: Why the hell are you hiding under a table?**

**Me: Everyone wants to kill me because I haven't updated in a long time**

**Sakura's Inner: You're retarded *walks off* **

**Me: NUUUUUUUUU I NEED SOMEONE TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sasori: *just happens to be walking by, sighs, then comes up* Cookie-imouto does not own Naruto, My Chemical Romance, Enrique Iglesias, Ingrid Michaelson, Titanic, How to Train Your Dragon, Zombieland, Amityville Horror, Toy Story 3, Eiffel 65, or any songs mentioned in this chapter**

**Me: THANK YOU SO MUCH, SASORI-KUN! **

**Sasori: Hn**

**Me: I-Itachi?**

**Sasori: No, I just don't feel like talking to you**

**Me: *whimpers* you're so mean to me Sasori-kun. Also, this takes place a month after the last chapter. I'm trying to make it longer, so she's still 14. And if you don't read this Author's Note than I hope you get confused because you people SHOULD read the Author's Note.**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Sakura stood in her room; just randomly listening to her iPod, which as an added note, the song was _Parachute _by Ingrid Michaelson. She was finally having a sleepover with all the girls, after some heavy begging and a few bribes on Konan's part; she got Pein to agree to have a sleepover. Admittedly, Sakura was freaking out, considering the fact the entirety of the Akatsuki consisted of perverts and there was a high possibility of them being peeped on. Konan promised she'd keep them all on a tight leash, but Sakura still need to have her guard up just in case. Sakura thought about the previous month, she never knew the Akatsuki had felt that way about her, in fact, it kinda freaked her out.

Sakura still felt like crying about it. Sakura sighed, getting bored of the current song playing, so she changed it to the next one on shuffle. Sakura almost squealed in delight, it was _Tonight _by Enrique Iglesias. Sakura danced along to one of her favorite songs, sure it was a little dirty, but that was part of the reason she liked it so much. The clean version just wasn't the same. Suddenly Hidan walked in to see Sakura dancing around like a maniac in only an undershirt and pajama pants, and the undershirt was riding up…yeah…Sakura didn't even notice she was so absorbed by the song.

"Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but tonight I'm fucking you," Sakura sang, horribly off-key. **(A/N I hate fics where Sakura is a Mary-Sue and I also hate when Sakura is bad at everything. So she'll have her talents at art and sports, but music…not so much.)**

Hidan just stared at her in shock, not sure whether to be frightened or turned-on. Now, Hidan being Hidan, he was leaning towards turned-on. It was then Sakura realized there was another presence in the room. For about five consecutive seconds Sakura just stood there staring at Hidan while the song played in the background. Awkward silence, gay baby is born. Sakura blinked and then her face went completely red and she screamed. It was so loud the entire house rattled.

"GET OUT YOU SADISTIC PERVERT!" Sakura shrieked, pushed him roughly out of her room and slammed the door shut. She sighed and locked it while she changed into some more…appropriate clothes. It was about time she got dressed anyways. Sakura picked out a black tank-top with a blue jacket, some blue shorts and some black leggings. Along with, of course, some undergarments.

Sakura set all of these down on her bathroom counter and turned on the hot water for a shower. Sakura stripped and shuddered a bit, thinking about how only a month before there had been cameras in that very bathroom, and who knows how many horny guys watched her. Well, Sakura refused to ever let them see her like that again.

'_**Outer…I MISS GAARA!' **_

'_You think I don't too, but we have a sleepover today' _

'_**What's one short date gonna do?' **_

'_Inner, you know for a fact I can't do that'_

'_**And why, why, why not?'**_

'_Because…'_

'_**AHA NO ANSWER SO GO ON A DATE WITH OUR SEX GOD!' **_

'_That sure is odd…you usually only refer to Akatsuki as sex-gods…'_

'_**Well whatever, get outta the damn shower and find Gaara'**_

'_Fine, fine' _So Sakura finished up her rather short shower and changed into her clothes. She had to admit, she did look rather awesome. Sakura decided to blow dry her hair, and then head out. She did miss Gaara, so maybe they could go out on a quick date or something. Sakura finished drying her pink hair and tied it up in a sloppy ponytail. She quickly shoved on some converse and ran out the door, barely acknowledging the people around her. Sakura quickly ran over to the Sabaku mansion and knocked on the door, Temari was the one to answer.

"Well Hola Sakura, what brings you to our humble abode?" Temari joked and Sakura laughed, Temari's quizzical way of speaking was quite refreshing compared to 'And I was like whatever and she was like NOWAI and I was like…' Can you guess who that was?

"Actually, I was wondering if Gaara was here." Sakura said.

"Gaara…come to think of it, Gaara said he was going on a date with you and I think he went to the park," Temari said, thinking back on her little brother.

"That's…odd, I'll go find him. Thanks Temari-chan, I'll see you tonight," Sakura yelled as she ran off. Temari stared after Sakura, getting a horrible feeling for one of her best friends. As for Sakura she was already at the park after running a long while and gasped at what she saw. Gaara didn't notice her but she sure as hell noticed him…with another girl. For one thing, she was pretty with short brown hair and shiny brown eyes. They seemed to be having a good time kissing and whatnot. Tears filled the pink-haired girls eyes, she'd been dating Gaara for more than and year and he was cheating on her…how long had that been going on?

Now Sakura being Sakura wasn't one to just run off like a frightened little bunny, no, she was going to give Gaara a piece of her mind _right in front of that girl. _

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, GAARA?" Sakura yelled as she walked into their view. Gaara didn't usually have that many facial expressions, but this one seemed almost…afraid. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Sakura…this isn't what it looks like," he tried to reason, praying that she hadn't seen them kissing.

"OH SO WHAT WOULD YOU CALL ALL THAT SMOOCHING RIGHT THERE?" Sakura shrieked and fought back tears.

'_**Outer, let me out…let me out RIGHT NOW' **_

'_No inner, I can handle this' _

"S-Sakura try to understand-" Gaara began.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT? THAT THIS ENTIRE TIME YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME? I FEEL LIKE A FOOL YOU TWO-FACED CHEATING WHORE," Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs while fighting back tears.

"Sakura-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAKURA ME, IT'S OVER BETWEEN US! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Sakura yelled and punched him right in the nose, there was a disgusting crunching noise but Sakura didn't care she just walked off. Once she was out of seeing range she broke into a run until she got back to the house. Even then, she didn't wanna break down in front of the guys. She was pissed at Gaara but she didn't want him to DIE either. So instead, she went to the only reliable person she could. She ran straight into Konan's room.

"Konan-chan!" Sakura cried and just fell apart.

"S-Sakura-chan…what's wrong?" the blue-haired woman said concerned and gave Sakura a hug.

"Gaara was cheating on me!" Sakura cried. Konan froze…oh hell no.

"He did _what_," Konan said and started twitching.

"He was kissing another girl in the park," Sakura sobbed.

"PEIN!" Konan roared. Now Pein recognized this voice, it was the "you better haul-ass and do what I say or else something very important will be missing when you wake up" voice. Pein hurried up to Konan's room, normally, Pein wasn't one to take orders, but come on that voice was fucking scary. He opened the door to the sight of a blubbering Sakura and a pissed off Konan.

"Sakura, what happened?" Pein asked completely concerned.

"Never mind that, run down to the store and buy mint-chocolate chip ice-cream and two rolls of cookie dough," Konan ordered. Pein lingered for a moment but Konan gave him the most bone-chilling glare so he left. Konan closed the door and let Sakura cry on her shoulder.

"How could he do that to me, was I not good enough?" Sakura cried.

"Gaara was an asshole; you know…we could mess him up like we did to Zero…" Konan laughed evilly thinking of one of Ino's ex's who had cheated on her.

"No, I'm not like Ino; I don't want him to be mentally scarred!" Sakura sobbed.

"Oh he was more than mentally scarred," Konan chuckled. Sakura sent Konan the look at she became serious again. "Sakura listen to me…do you still love him?"

"No, how could I love him after he did that to me," Sakura growled.

"Are you sure?" Konan asked. Sakura thought.

'_What do you think, inner, do we still love him' _

'_**I'd love to kick is sorry ass'**_

'_Well, that settles it' _

"I'm positive I don't love him anymore," Sakura answered truthfully.

"Then why are you crying over his sorry ass? If you still loved him he'd deserve those tears but if you don't love him then he shouldn't matter to you," Konan said. Sakura grinned; Konan was so wise, she was right, of course.

"Wait...if you knew you could cheer me up by just saying that then why did you have Pein buy all of that stuff?" Sakura asked.

"For your sleepover tonight, of course," Konan said cheerfully. Sakura smiled at Konan's crazy antics. She already felt ten times better and it had only been about 15 minutes since she'd seen Gaara macking on another girl. Suddenly Pein arrived with all of the stuff.

"Sakura! What was wrong?" Pein asked frantically.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand," Sakura said and rolled her eyes at Pein with a light smile. Sakura still felt tenderness in her heart, but in time it would heal, after all, there was no point in dwelling on the break-up. Besides, if she stayed all depressed certainly her boys would put 2 and 2 together and she'd have to be going to a funeral. Pein looked like he was about to blow a gasket but before he could Sakura just walked into Sasori's room. It wasn't very well lit and he was hunched over his puppet making desk where he was, obviously, making a puppet.

"Hey Sasori-kun, why is it so dark in here?" Sakura asked and flipped the light switch on. Sasori visibly tensed; after all, he had been in the dark so long that the light was uncomfortable.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," he said as politely as he could. Sakura laughed half-heartedly, sensing his discomfort.

"So, what's this puppet of?" Sakura asked, peering over his shoulder. It looked like it was made more combat with blades and whatnot. "It looks cool." Sakura said in awe and then tried to press a random button. "What does this button do?"

"No Sakura wai-" but it was too late, Sakura had already pressed the button and at least twenty kunai came shooting into the air. Sasori covered Sakura's body with his own and all the kunai came raining down, cutting Sasori pretty bad. Sakura just stared up at him in shock.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry…" Sakura choked out and couldn't stop staring at the cuts on Sasori's body.

"Its fine Sakura, just be more careful," he grunted and got up.

"No, it isn't fine Sasori, I could've killed you; if you hadn't dodged in time all of those kunai would've stabbed you in the face," Sakura growled. "I'll nurse your wounds." Sakura literally disappeared out the door and reappeared with a first aid kit. Sakura grabbed his arm and started cleaning the wounds, which, because of the burning, he hissed sharply at. After that, she bandaged them.

Suddenly Sakura's phone went off; it was Gaara's ringtone _Welcome to the Black Parade _by My Chemical Romance. Sakura glared at her phone, making a mental note to change it to _Kiss n Tell _by Ke$ha. She wasn't sure whether to answer him or not but eventually she gave in and answered.

"Hello?" Sakura asked dryly.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry," Gaara apologized.

"Save it, it's not gonna do you any good," Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced at Sasori who was staring at her strangely.

"Please, give me another chance," he begged. Sakura snorted, as if.

"You had your chance, so do me a favor and leave me alone," Sakura sneered and snapped her phone shut. Only seconds later did the same ringtone play again.

"IF YOU CALL ME AGAIN I'M GOING TO BLOCK YOUR NUMBER!" Sakura roared and furiously left a curious looking Sasori's room. Sakura sighed and left Sasori's room, she had to prepare for the sleepover anyways. For one thing she needed to clean her room; it would be quite embarrassing if she left things as they were now. Not that her room was dirty or anything, but to Sakura in her perfectionist ways…it was pure disaster. For another thing, she had to give all the guys a lecture about not peeping because then her friends would never come back. She had to have another nice long cry about Gaara, and she had to set up a song playlist for her friends. Not to mention she had to rent a bunch of DVDs for them to watch. Sakura stared at her seemingly clean looking room with disgusted eyes. In her eyes, it was a pigsty. Stupid Sakura. Well after about an hour of good long cleaning Sakura decided it was about time she gave the lecture. Sakura walked carefully into the living room where Kisame was happily laughing at a random TV show. Sakura calmly turned it off which resulted in a very angry Kisame.

"What the hell, Sakura? I was watching _iCarly_" he glared at the pink haired girl. Sakura just calmly stared at him and opened her mouth to say something.

"EVERYBODY BETTER GET THEIR ASSES DOWN HERE IF THEY VALUE THEIR LIFE!" Sakura shrieked. Sakura couldn't remember ever being so angry when nobody came downstairs. Sakura furiously walked up the stairs and slammed open Deidara's door where he was stupidly mixing clays together. He looked over to see a dangerous looking Sakura standing in his doorway.

"Get downstairs…now," she whispered furiously. He quickly scattered out his door, passed Sakura and pretty much skittered downstairs. Now, imagine this process repeated on all remaining Akatsuki members. Which brought them all to the current situation, all of them in the living room with Sakura in the center.

"Alright everyone, you're probably wondering why you're all down here. If you were smarter you could probably figure out why. The answer is simple; I want you to stay out of my friends and my business during my sleepover. In other words, if I catch you guys harassing, peeping, or anything else of the sort. Well let's just say the consequences will be dire," Sakura explained in the most frightening tone of all, emotionlessly.

"Whatever, Sakura," Hidan said and rolled his eyes. He smirked at the thought of that morning; yes that was a pleasant sight for Hidan.

"Just beware," Sakura shrugged nonchalantly and left back upstairs. It was an understatement to say the Akatsuki didn't care. They weren't afraid of Sakura, if anything she should fear them. As for Sakura she didn't feel like crying for Gaara anymore. It was odd, she just had a huge break-up and she didn't care about him anymore. It should've taken her days to not wanna cry when she heard his name. But now she didn't want to. Sakura could only conclude this as she never really loved him; well Sakura found this a good time to have a random conversation with inner.

'_So, inner…this conversation is totally pointless'_

'_**Then why the hell are we talking?'**_

'_I-I don't know…I DON'T FUCKING KNOW OKAY? I BLAME THE WRITER!'_

'_**Language, Language dear Outer'**_

'_Funny how you're the one who taught me all those bad words'_

'_**That's not true and you know it! I'm hurt that you think so little of me'**_

'_I'm not surprised inner, why would anyone think highly of you?'_

'_**BITCH'**_

'_Get used to it, if I can't get rid of you than might as well annoy the fuck outta you, right, am I right?'_

'_**No, now shut the fuck up'**_

'_Language, Language dear inner'_

'_**Don't use my own words against me…AND WHY ISN'T INNER CAPATALIZED? I CAPATALIZE OUTER!'**_

'_It's because I'm more important'_

'_**WHY YOU LITTLE-you know what…I'm gonna be the bigger person here' **_

'_;3'_

'_**That….made absolutely no sense'**_

'_Well anyways, no more random conversation' _

Sakura woke up from her trance and went to her computer. She looked over her iTunes songs, knowing Ino they would HAVE to dance so might as well put in all of her favorite songs. She started off by putting all My Chemical Romance songs known to man, then Enrique Iglesias, then a lot of other random songs. Sakura, content with the playlist decided it was time to go get some movies. She walked into Itachi's room who was LE GASP! Studying.

"Hey Itachi-chan, will you take me to the video store?" Sakura asked boredly. **(A/N that's right, I'm not supporting any particular video store. To be honest, I'm more of a Netflix girl but they don't have Netflix so…yeah) **He just stared at me for a couple of moments.

"No," he said and went back to studying. Sakura sighed, she had to play the 'sad little sister' act.

"B-But Itachi-nii, p-please, it'll make me super duper happy," Sakura whimpered and you know that DEATH DEFYINGLY adorable face where there are little tears on the side of their HUGE eyes and their lips are pouty and adorable. Yeah, Sakura had that face. Now as for Itachi…he was not prepared for such heavy amount of cuteness so what does an Itachi do when he sees the most adorable face in the history of humanity on the girl he thought was the most adorable thing in humanity unprepared. Why an Itachi still says no! Why? Because he's an Itachi.

"No," he said again. Sakura was shocked.

"Fine you jerk have it your way," Sakura snapped and left off to Sasori's room knowing _he'd _take her. "Hey Sasori, will you please take me to the video store?" He looked down at his puppet, grunted and then got up from his seat.

"Fine," he said.

"THANK YOU SASORI-KUN! AT LEAST SOMEBODY IN THIS HOUSE HAS HEART! AS A REWARD FOR BEING SO KIND I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A KISS! A BIG, FAT, SLOPPY KISS! WITH TONGUE!" Sakura yelled loud enough for Itachi to hear. In only mere seconds a furious, frantic looking Itachi stood in the doorway. Leaving Sakura and Sasori to wonder how he'd gotten there so fast.

"You aren't kissing anybody, Sakura," he growled and grabbed Sakura by the arm and started dragging her out.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm taking you to the video store," Itachi said with passion. Sakura could've laughed it was so funny, how worked up these guys good get.

"Ja ne, Sasori-chan," Sakura was barely able to mask her laughter that time. When Sakura and Itachi arrived at the video store Itachi was still angry. "Why are you so pissy, Itachi-chan? It's not like I was actually going to kiss him."

"Then why did you say that…and stop calling me Itachi-chan," he growled, his eyes flashing red. Scary but…sexy.

"Because I knew you'd never let it happen, I said it to get back at you for refusing to take me here," she answered nonchalantly. Realization struck Itachi like a ton of feathers, he'd been tricked…by Sakura. He never thought he'd see the day. **(A/N Itachi…you're retarded. She's tricked you before, remember the car?) **

"Sakura…you will pay for this," he said without a hint of emotion.

"Oh, I'm so afraid, Itachi-chan," Sakura rolled her eyes and then skipped over to the movies. She grabbed every movie she saw, which happened to be _Zombieland, Toy Story 3, How to Train Your Dragon, Amityville Horror _(her favorite scary movie, mind you), and the most overrated chick-flick of all time _Titanic_. **(A/N I am NOT dissing on Titanic, I loved that movie and bawled in all sorts of places, but, it is overrated ((to me)) and unrealistic. I mean come on people, if you look it up. The water they'd been in on that night was 28 degrees F and -2 degrees C but statistically speaking if you were in water that cold you would only survive for a couple of minutes. Especially when idle. Rose was in that water for more than a couple minutes barely moving. There was no possible way for her to live. I am just saying, I'm not trying to ruin Titanic for anyone. I do love that movie though…it's like the greatest chick-flick of all time which is why it's overrated. Sorry for the shit long Author's Note. Please don't get mad at me for talking about Titanic like that *hides under table*)**

"You can't seriously watch all of those," Itachi rolled his eyes.

"We can if we stay up all night, now come on Itachi-chan and rent me these movies," she shoved the movies up in his face. Itachi stared down at her emotionlessly. As they neared the check-out counter Sakura gasped. There was a poster for a contest the record stores were holding, to win four front row seats and backstage passes to _the_ My Chemical Romance. It only cost $20 to enter the contest and you can do it at any store that was promoting it. "Itachi-nii, Itachi-nii, Itachi-nii! Please, Please, Please let me enter this contest!" she pointed frantically with her eyes closed in that weird anime X formation with a huge mouth as her finger pointed all over the place at the sign.

"No," he answered. Now Sakura really did have tears in her eyes.

"Please, Itachi, I am begging you," she whimpered for once acting serious.

"It's just a waste of money you're not going to win," he stated blandly.

"I really don't care, just give me the chance and I'll be happy. It says today is the last day to enter. They give you a ticket with a number on it and tomorrow on live TV they'll announce the winning number and if you have it all you have to do is go to your local record store and then they give them to you for free because they're already selling them there," Sakura explained.

"Fine," Itachi grunted and rented the movies for her. "We'd also like to join that contest." He blandly pointed at the sign.

"Ok fine," he said and handed them a ticket as Itachi handed the guy a $20. He gave the ticket to Sakrua where she proceeding in holding it up to her heart. She kissed and glared at the ticket.

"You will win," she hissed and focused all her energy on that ticket, it read _445261. _Itachi just shook his head at her as he dragged her. Well, when they got back, everything was all set. And just in time too, because Ino was, obviously, the first to arrive about 20 seconds after Itachi and Sakura got back.

"HEYA FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled in her obnoxious voice.

"Oh hey pig, I knew I smelled bacon," Sakura chuckled. Ino glared at her and slapped her upside the head.

"Watch what you say around true beauties, such as myself," Ino giggled jokingly.

"Narcissist much?" TenTen snorted as she walked through the door.

"Mickey!" Sakura squealed in joy and threw her arms around the bun-headed girl.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" TenTen snapped.

"Sorry, Sorry _Minnie_," Sakura laughed. TenTen just glared at Sakura but shook her head.

"Well, we still have Hinata, Temari, and Haku to wait for," Sakura sighed and cringed a little at the thought of Temari. She still loved Temari, obviously, but it was difficult now.

"WHY WOULD YOU INVITE HAKU!" Ino shrieked just as Haku with his cute innocent eyes walked in. Sakura wrapped her arms around him with tears in her eyes.

"Because Haku is my bestest friend and I love him," Sakura whimpered. Suddenly Pein appeared with the angriest face available.

"I thought you said you were only inviting girls," Pein hissed.

"Oh calm down Pein, Haku is gay," Sakura waved him off.

"How do you know he isn't lying, guys have done that before," Pein explained, paranoid.

"He has a boyfriend, Pein, don't be so overprotective," Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed Pein outta the picture. Temari was the next to arrive.

"SAKURA I AM SO SORRY! I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT HALF-WITTED PANDA!" Temari roared. Everyone except Sakura gave Temari a strange look.

"I'll explain later," Sakura sighed, everyone but Ino nodded.

"WHAT? I WANNA KNOW NOW!" Ino complained.

"No, now shut up pig," Sakura snapped and glared at Ino. This was a touchy subject for her. "Hey, Haku, I signed up for this My Chemical Romance contest and if I win the tickets to you wanna come with me?"

"I'd love to," he smiled.

"WHAT? WHY DON'T YOU INVITE ME, FOREHEAD?" Ino asked in rage.

"You hate My Chemical Romance," TenTen stated and picked at her nails, it was really only Haku and Sakura who were fans.

"That doesn't mean I don't wanna go, everyone in that band is hot," Ino grumbled. Temari just shook her head at the blonde's antics. Then, Hinata arrived. She looked quite nervous, especially when she saw Haku standing there in all his boyish glory.

"S-Sorry, have I k-kept you a-all wai-waiting?" she stuttered with a light blush.

"Of course not, Hina-chan, you're right on time!" Sakura cheered and wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Well, now that everyone's here, what do we do?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, what do you guys wanna do?" Sakura asked and picked at her nails. Ino grinned evilly as an idea struck her.

"C'mon everyone, let's go put on our swimsuits, I got an idea," Ino chuckled. Sakura got a bad feeling but nonetheless did as Ino said. After they were all successfully changed they followed Ino into the backyard, Sakura's eyes went wide when she saw Ino pick up the hose.

"Oh shit," TenTen muttered.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Meanwhile, with Sasuke who just so happened to be passing by the Akatsuki house **(A/N stalkerish pervert…according to Microsoft word stalkerish isn't a word…CURSES!) **heard screams and laughter coming from the backyard. Now Sasuke being the pervert he was peered over the fence to see the sight of five girls in bikini's and one guy being sprayed with the hose. Only one of these females caught Sasuke's attention and that female was Haruno Sakura. Her hair was damp and stringy from the water and she couldn't stop laughing. The only one who wasn't covered in water was Ino who was holding the hose. Sakura kept grabbing for it but Ino would just spray her to get her away. Now, given the sight, the pervertish Sasuke got an instant nosebleed. He pouted as all of the girls went back inside. Ino threw the hose, still running, behind her and it affectively sprayed water all over Sasuke's face as she turned the water off.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

It would be an understatement to say the girls and Haku weren't mad at Ino, even if they did have fun. Sakura smacked Ino upside the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for, Forehead," Ino cringed, Sakura had some mad strength and even when using little strength, her hits hurt like a bitch.

"That was for getting us all wet with the stupid hose, and in the end you never even got wet, pig," Sakura rolled her eyes as they all followed her upstairs. After they all successfully changed back into their original clothes and hung up their swimsuits. Once again, Ino went to Sakura's computer and clicked on the playlist. Instantly, the song _I'm Blue _by Eiffel 65. Ino burst out laughing; it had been forever since they'd heard this song. Ino, being oddly a good rave dancer started dancing. They all laughed at Ino's crazy-ass dance moves.

"I think you all know what this means!" Ino exclaimed and grabbed all of Sakura's accessories, make-up, and girliest clothes.

"I suppose we're doing makeovers then," Sakrua sighed but then smirked, "I CALL HAKU!" Sakura grabbed onto the boy.

"Well, I call Sakura," TenTen grabbed onto the pink-haired girl.

"I want Temari," Ino cheered.

"I-I'll have TenTen," Hinata stuttered.

"I'll do you, Hinata," Temari promised.

"And I'll do you Ino," Haku promised.

'_**Tee Hee, they said do you'**_

'_You disgust me'_

"Alright Haku come here," Sakura patted the spot in front of the mirror. Sakura took the boy's hair out of its bun and started combing it out with her favorite comb. "Wow, your hair is actually really long."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Haku smiled. Sakura plugged her curling iron in with a smirk.

"Haku, I'm going to make you so hot that every straight guy out there is going to want to change sexuality," Sakura grinned. Haku smiled at his pink-haired friend. She curled his long black hair in tight little ringlets and then tied it up in a sloppy ponytail so that a couple of curls framed his face. He already looked beautiful and she hadn't even applied any make-up yet. Sakura sighed in ecstasy, Haku was so pretty. She turned Haku around and grabbed her make-up bag. She didn't have much but she had enough. Haven't you ever heard of the saying that less is more? Sakura barely even felt a tugging on her hair and TenTen brushed her hair. Sakura gently applied some eyeliner to her Haku's eyes, it was like but it made his eyes pop. She then applied to mascara to the boy's eyes. Sakura admired her work so far, Haku was looking amazing. All he needed was a little blush so he didn't look dead and something for his lips. So that's just what Sakura did. Sakura had to admit Haku looked JUST like a girl, and it kinda freaked her out. Sakura handed him a pink dress, silently wondering when the hell she'd gotten it.

"Change into this and be careful of your hair," Sakura scorned. Haku nodded and went into the bathroom to change. Well, all the girls were shocked when Haku came out of the restroom. He looked adorable and completely girlish. Sakura chuckled, getting a good idea.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

At this point, all the girl's makeovers were done. So they all crept over to Deidara's room in which Sakura knocked on the door and patiently waited for him to answer it. When he did, Sakura almost laughed but she held it back.

"Hey Deidara-chan, I wanted you to meet my friend. You two haven't met before, Deidara this is Haku," Sakura giggled and gestured to the boy who looked like a very attractive girl. Sakura took notice of Deidara's blush and she almost lol'd…almost. As for Deidara, he had to admit that Haku was attractive but the boy wasn't what caught his attention, it was Sakura. She was wearing the same white dress from her 13th birthday and had two little ribbons coming out of her hair. "Oh and by the way, Haku is a guy." Sakura left with her friends while holding back her laughter, leaving a shocked/embarrassed Deidara behind her.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Now, the girls had moved onto the movies and were bawling at Toy Story 3.

"No, Andy don't leave them, they love you!" Ino bawled. Temari just stared at Ino.

"Ino-chan…they'll be happier with the little girl, they'll get played with all the time," TenTen sighed. Sakura was crying too.

"I know that, but it's still sad," Sakura cried and both the blonde and the pink-haired girl latched onto each other and cried.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"Y-You g-guys, I'm s-scared," Hinata whimpered while the watched Amityville Horror.

"I am too, Hinata-chan. I'll never understand how Forehead likes this stuff," Ino whispered back to Hinata.

"Oh shut up Pig," Sakura rolled her eyes.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"NO JACK DON'T DIE!" Haku bawled as all the other girl's cried in agreement.

"Rose needs you," Temari cried.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"…Damn that is one fucked up clown," TenTen said and pointed at the clown on the screen as they watched Zombieland. Sakura nodded in agreement, that was one fucked up zombie.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"NO HICCUP YOU CAN'T DIE, TOOTHLESS WILL PROTECT YOU!" TenTen shrieked.

"TenTen-chan…you've seen this movie like eleven times, I thought you would've realized by now that Hiccup doesn't die," Temari sighed.

"Shut up, Temari," TenTen growled.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"Hey, I think they're announcing the results!" Sakura yelled and dragged Itachi down the stairs to watch the results with them.

"You're not going to win, Sakura," Itachi sighed.

"You just watch, Itachi, you just watch," Sakura growled.

"Alright, now the winning ticket number and the winner of the My Chemical Romance tickets and backstage passes are…" the man on the screen began. Sakura watched intently and squeezed Haku's hand. "445261!" the man exclaimed. The entire room was silent and she kept looking down at her ticket and up at the screen.

"I WON! HA IN YOUR FACE ITACHI!" Sakrua exclaimed.

"I cannot believe it," Itachi grumbled and returned back upstairs.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

It was time for everyone to return to their respectful homes and it was only Haku and Sakura left. Sakura and Haku were happily listening to My Chemical Romance songs when Haku decided he needed to get back home.

"Oh, by the way Sakura, before I go, there's probably something I should tell you…" Haku began; Sakura listened to what he had to say intently. "Well, I'm not gay, I'm bi." Sakura's mouth was hanging wide open and he gave her a light peck on the cheek before disappearing out the door. Only seconds later did Sakrua process what had just happened.

"HAKU…I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura's voice rattled throughout the house.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**Me: Well, that's it, not too many couple moments. Slight HakuxSakura…lol!**

**Sasori: WHY DIDN'T YOU LET HER KISS ME?**

**Me: The kissing will come all in good time, Sasori-kun**

**Sasori: I hope it starts happening fast**

**Me: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Well, anyways, I'm sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. Let me explain what happened. Well, you see my best friend Jordan is a chronic anime hater but whenever I went to sleep at her house I'd bring my Death Note books and we'd make fun of people's faces. She, naturally, liked Light, because he is pretty darn attractive. I explained to her why I hated him and she's like "he sounds like a good person". So eventually she asked me to show her the anime and then she finished the series, and she fell in love with Near and stuff but that's beside the point. When I was re-watching Death Note, well you could say I became obsessed and I lost interest in Naruto. Every time I tried to write a chapter it came out like shit, plus, I never actually felt like writing a chapter. I literally wrote and rewrote chapters about 6 times. So after I read a couple of fanfics I got my inspiration back. And I wrote this over the course of about two days. I'm really sorry about the 3 MONTH WAIT! That was unfair on my behalf plus I've started a lot of new fics, which I shouldn't be doing until I've at least updated. I'm sorry for the long wait. Also, I know I said I was going to make this cosplay chapter but only two people voted so I changed my mind. Ok, now as for couples…**

**Itachi: 28**

**Deidara: 25**

**Sasori: 24**

**Hidan: 14**

**Tobi (NOT MADARA! Madara comes in later): 9**

**Kakuzu: 6**

**Zetsu: 3**

**Oh and in case you're wondering, I look at more than just the polls, I look at reviews and PMs. Plus, I ask my buddies and they get a say too. Also, if you want a couple moment, feel free to ask. But just not in review, in PM. Ok, and if you have any ideas about the next chapter, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you. OH AND FAN-ART! Please, I will do anything for a piece of fan-art! I will write you a long one-shot of any couple about anything you want! Even if it's Yaoi and I'll even write lemons if somebody gives me fan-art. If you do give me fan-art, I will give you all of that, all you have to do is PM the link to it and I will put it on my profile page and everything. I'll change it to the profile picture, okay? I REALLY WANT FAN-ART! **


	9. The Date

**Me: I'm sorry it took so long, I wanted to get it out before Christmas but I couldn't finish it in time. I had to keep rewriting it because I didn't like it. Quite frankly, I'd be happy to rewrite this chapter because I HATE IT with all my heart. But it would take too long to rewrite it so I guess you can try to enjoy this horrible piece of "literature"**

**Hinata: D-Don't be s-so h-hard on yourself**

**Me: Oh but I already know I'm not a good author, there are so many people out there that are better than me**

**Hinata: Well, I um**

**Me: AND NOBODY EVEN READS THESE STUPID AUTHOR'S NOTES! I MEAN HELLO THEY'RE IMPORTANT!**

**Hinata: I um**

**Me: I KNOW I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE BUT C'MON PEOPLE GIVE ME A BREAK! I'M BUSY AND I HAVE A LIFE TOO! IT'S REALLY ANNOYING WHEN PEOPLE PRESSURE ME TO WRITE FASTER BECAUSE THEN IT TURNS OUT AS CRAPPY AS THIS CHAPTER!**

**Hinata: uh p-please calm down**

**Me: AND I KNOW I CHANGE POVS FROM FIRST PERSON TO THIRD PERSON A LOT! AND I KNOW THE SITUATIONS MAKE NO SENSE! AND I KNOW FANART IS A LONG SHOT CONSIDERING HOW CRAPPY MY WRITING IS! AND I KNOW MY STORIES AREN'T THAT POPULAR! AND I KNOW I NEED TO UPDATE SOME OF THOSE OTHER STORIES! I'M NEVER SAYING THE DISCLAIMER AGAIN BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BY NOW I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE THINGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY BUT THE SHITTY STORYLINE**

**Hinata: I um I *faints***

**Me: AND I KNOW I'M RANTING ABOUT STUPID STUFF NO ONE READS ANYWAYS! AND I KNOW *fades into story***

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"…um…and why am I being grounded?" I asked after a long moment of silence. You couldn't blame me for being suspicious considering Pein's rare look of nervousness. Plus, I hadn't even done anything.

"Because…because I said so," Pein came up with stupidly, I just shook my head with a slight chuckle. He just kept glancing at the door as though the devil himself was going to walk in at any moment.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with my date with Neji tonight?" I asked with a grin, knowing how easily I could sneak out now that the cameras were gone. I felt chills go down my spine just at the thought, I was always afraid they'd just put more up so I was always checking my room and definitely my bathroom. Call it paranoia but it wasn't a very pleasant thought of a fully grown and mature (premature in thought process) male watching me in the restroom.

"Of course n-wait you have a date with that guy tonight?" Pein's nonchalant voice quickly turned into malice.

"Yeah," I shrugged and didn't bother look at him, if I had I would've seen clear suspicion.

"I thought you were dating that Gaara kid," Pein interrogated. I instantly dropped sweat; I'd forgotten I never told Akatsuki we broke up. I assumed Konan would've somehow let it slip out, I underestimated her.

"Oh…him, I must have forgotten to tell you. We broke up," I waved it off like it was old news even though it had only happened 2 weeks before which reminded me, I still had to kick Haku's ass. I mean seriously, he was bi the whole time! That dirty, rotten pervert.

"When did this happen?" He questioned, great Pein was still interrogating me.

"Oh well, two weeks ago," I shrugged, Gaara was an asshole who wasn't worth my time. **(A/N sorry people I love my Gaara *hugs random Gaara plushie* just like Akatsuki and L *hugs those plushies as well* but this was part of the storyline and I wanted them to break up and I wanted her to have a pretty bad break-up *says nonchalantly while stabbing needles into a Light plushie* also I don't know when the romance will start. Every time I try to write something it just…doesn't feel right.)  
**  
"You're moving on fast," Pein commented, damn it he was still interrogating me.

"Yeah, so what if I am? At least Gaara and I broke up before I started seeing other people," I said, trying not to let the last part sound suspicious.

"Well, either way you aren't going on any dates tonight so I suggest you cancel," Pein said and I wished Konan was here so she could make him let me go to save me the trouble of sneaking out but Konan was visiting her parents. I rolled my eyes at him but walked upstairs, to prepare for my date. Instead of wearing my usual apparel I decided on something a little more classy, after all this was _the_ Neji Hyuuga. Everything about him screamed refined so being me I had to dress to impress. To be quite honest, I was really nervous; I never had any idea that one of Konoha's famous ice-bitches liked me. Besides, I was really sick of guys who were so cold, and Neji is an ice-bitch…so I guess I can only really hope that he'd be a little warmer. Well back to the subject at hand, I decided on a white blouse, the top part was just like any normal tank-top except with longer sleeves and underneath the breast it ruffled, I wore this with some blue jeans that weren't too tight but weren't to baggy. I didn't really do much of anything with my hair; I'd decided to cut it to my shoulder because the look suited me better. I finished the look by adding some white sandals. It wasn't exactly my tomboyish style but like I said before, dress to impress.

I decided on no make-up, I hated that stuff, it was just…a mess. You had to clean it off, sometimes it irritates the skin. Having to worry about what kind to get, it was just too much of a hassle for me. I only wore it on special occasions…very special occasions. It was about time I headed out, luckily I'd prepared for this situation, I told Neji I'd meet him at his house. I was just about to climb out my window when I noticed a sleek black car pull up into the driveway. That was strange, we weren't expecting guests. Unless…that was why Pein didn't want me to leave.

'_**WHY THAT BASTARD!'**_

'_Calm down, inner'_

'_**Fine, fine I'll calm down, but he better hope that isn't why he grounded us'**_

'_Uhhhh…'_

So being me the amazing ninja I was, escaped from my room and…tripped down the stairs…how graceful of me. Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki stared at me in shock. The door burst open, to reveal a man with long, sleek black hair; he couldn't have been more than 7 years older than me. Well, this is what he _probably saw_, the members of Akatsuki having facial expressions torn in between shock and terror staring at a pink haired girl sprawled across the floor with a delirious facial expression.

'_**Dayum that guy is one fine piece of ass'**_

'_Shut your trap'_

'_**Doing that would require you to shut up too so technically…'**_

_'I'll kill you'_

'_**That's called suicide'**_

'_No, it's called a psychiatrist'_

Great, there was more awkward silence. Couldn't someone just say something and get it over with? Nope? Guess this is all me again.

"Well…I was just leaving, I'll see you guys later," I chuckled nervously and returned to my feet. I was about to make my exit but Pein _finally _decided to say something.

"Where are you going, you're grounded, Sakura," Pein hissed, he looked beyond nervous. Ok…who the hell was this guy with the black hair?

"But Pein…why," I whined in my best whiny voice. Things just kept getting more awkward by the second so I think I was just going to slowly make my way back upstairs until…

"OH MY GOSH MADARA-SENPAI! TOBI HAS MISSED YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE TO MEET SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi screamed at the top of his little Tobi lungs…I could literally here Carmelldansen playing in the background when Tobi screamed this. I looked over to Kisame who was holding a CD player. He turned it off with a sheepish grin.

"Uh…sorry," he muttered.

Tobi yanked me over to where the black haired man was standing. "Madara-senpai! Madara-senpai! This is Sakura-chan! She's Tobi's best friend!" Tobi exclaimed. Way to make things worse, Tobi.

"It's a pleasure," the Madara guy purred with half-lidded eyes and kissed my hand. Alright, this was my facial expression before -_- this is my facial expression now O_o.

"Uh you can let go of my hand now," I said awkwardly staring at my hand that was still in his. He leaned in closer and if I hadn't known any better I'd have thought he was going to kiss me.

"What if I don't want to?" he whispered, remember my facial expression from before? Now that was multiplied by ten.

"MADARA! STOP MOLESTING MY SAKURA UN!" Deidara yelled and yanked me from his hold. I never thought I'd be so happy for the blonde explosion lover.

"Aww, but she's so cute," he whined. Ok, my head was going to blow up if this continued for anymore.

"Alright, could someone, _please _explain to me what the hell is going on here?" I asked and pointed at the guy who was _apparently _named Madara.

"This is Madara, the leader of Akatsuki," Pein grumbled.

"Wait, I thought you were the leader?" I asked in shock.

"I give the rest of the Akatsuki orders but Madara gives me orders," Pein sighed.

"Aren't you older than him?" I asked again.

"Age doesn't decide everything, Sakura," Pein sighed.

"Wait, if he's the actual leader, than why is it that I've never met him before?" I asked.

"Madara only visits briefly and you've never been here when he showed up. And because Madara is a pervert I didn't want you going out just to come back when he was still here. If you'd stayed in your room you still wouldn't have met him," Pein grumbled.

"That has got to be one of the stupidest plans I've ever heard, I'd be bound to leave my room sometimes, plus, did you really think I wouldn't notice a foreign car?" I asked.

"Well it was Konan's plan," Pein shrugged. On second thought, I estimated Konan just right.

"Ok…so now that this is sorted out, I'm gonna go on my date," I pointed at the door and bolted for it. Itachi grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back, damn how were all of them so fast?

"Who are you going out with?" Itachi asked coldly and his dead black eyes stared into my soul.

'Neji now let me go," I replied while struggling, I tried to ignore the way Madara was staring at me perversely.

"I thought you and that Gaara kid were together," he once again said with that cool voice.

"We broke up," I grumbled and tried to free myself from Itachi's hand of doom. I could tell he was about to ask another question but I finally managed to break free from his hold and once I did that I was already halfway out the door.

"Ja Ne," I yelled and waved not noticing a certain black haired male following me out the door. I felt somebody hug me from behind. "You're awfully intimate with someone you just met."

"When I see something I want, I take it," Madara purred in my ear and then started dragging me to his car. "Now come now, I'll take you to wherever you need to go."

"No, you don't even know where he lives," I struggled.

"You can give me directions," he grunted and shoved me into the passenger seat, this guy was rather forceful.

"I'd much rather walk," I growled.

"Too bad," he chuckled. I sighed, knowing I was getting out of this one so easily.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I sighed. He sent me a smirk.

"I hear it all the time," he chuckled as he started to drive. I could've sworn I saw the Akatsuki staring down at me but I could never be sure.

"Great, well if you're taking me to Neji's turn left here," I rolled my eyes. We were taken into a beautiful neighborhood covered in giant houses. "Pull over here." I pointed to a house painted the same color as the Hyuuga eyes.

"Congratulations, you drove me one block," I rolled my eyes again and was just about to get out.

"Wait, don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked. I slammed the door in his face.

'_Where does that perverted bastard I've barely even met get the idea to act so friendly too me?'_

'_**I've gotta agree with you on that one, he may be hot but it's kinda creepy'**_

'_At least with the Akatsuki, they try to hide it. He, on the other hand, is making it perfectly clear'_

'_**Well, let's just go enjoy our date with Neji'**_

I didn't really feel like having Neji open the gate to I just climbed over it and reached the main door. I rang the bell. Hinata was the one to answer.

"Hinata-chan!" I cheered and pulled her up into a giant bear hug. She squeaked in surprise. "Sorry, Hina-chan." I giggled nervously.

"I-it's alright, S-Sakura-c-chan," she stuttered. I smiled slightly, I'd always found Hinata's shyness adorable, now all I had to do was get Kiba to think the same thing…anyways, Neji decided to make his grand entrance at that moment. I sent him a crooked grin and a small wave. His eyes stayed cold and emotionless, he didn't even smile. I could've groaned, somehow I just knew this was going to happen.

"Come, Sakura, we're leaving," Neji said in his cold monotone, I wanted to slap him for such a tone. Luckily, unlike Gaara, Neji was a year older than me so he had his permit and could drive. It was so much better than walking or taking the bus or worst of all, having Itachi take us. That was what would happen with Gaara. To be honest, it didn't really bother me back then but I just loved to think of reasons pertaining to Gaara hate thoughts. I may have been over him but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy some good bashing. I followed him to his car; it was some type of sports car, rich bastards. I got in on the passenger side and he got into the driver's seat. I smiled inwardly at the memory of the time I stole Itachi's car trying to get to some lame concert.

"So, where are we going?" I asked trying to lighten the icy mood he'd already set.

"You'll see," he answered in his monotone. I sighed; he was making things difficult, wasn't he? Might as well turn on the radio so I wouldn't be killed by the silence. I reached for the button but Neji's hand stopped mine.

"My car, no radio," he said. I narrowed my eyes and retracted my hand, at the way things were going Neji wasn't getting a second date. I kept glancing over at him; he had the same emotionless facial expression. I twitched in discomfort, this was so awkward. We finally arrived at the restaurant after a long and painful silence. I really hoped our entire date wouldn't be this way. As soon as we got into the restaurant I wanted to burst into tears. There, sitting at a table was Gaara and that brown haired girl he'd cheated on me with. I shook my head, I was over Gaara, I wouldn't let him bother me anymore. Still, my throat clenched and it hurt to just breathe. I wanted out of there _now_.

"Perhaps we should go someplace else?" I offered nervously.

"Why?" he asked. I sighed inwardly knowing there would be no way to explain things to Neji in a way he'd understand. All I could do was tough it out.

"Never mind," I muttered. Finally our hostess appeared. She had long blonde hair and big black doe eyes. She was instantly eying Neji like a piece of meat. Now, just because at the current moment I felt no attraction for the Hyuuga that didn't mean that this bitch could look him over like I wasn't even here.

"Hello, may I show you to your table?" she purred trying to sound seductive, she was looking straight at Neji as though she'd hope I'd disappear. I decided to answer before Neji could.

"Yes, that would be lovely and would you like to show yourself off a cliff too?" I asked in a bitterly sweet voice. For the first time in my entire life it looked like Neji was about to start laughing. She looked like she wanted to reply with something but obviously she could not because she would lose her job if we decided to report her.

"No, that will not be necessary," she hissed through clenched teeth and showed us to our table.

'_**THAT FUCKING BITCH SEATED US RIGHT NEXT TO GAARA AND BROWNIE; SHE MUST'VE SEEN US STARING AT HIM EARLIER!'**_

'_Great, now he'll definitely notice us' _

And just as I suspected Gaara did notice us indeed. But the look he sent me scared me most of all, it was a smirk. I gulped nervously. I looked over to my date.

"S-so Neji, how have you been lately?" I asked.

"I've been fine, how about you, Sakura-chan?" Neji answered my question and I couldn't help but feel pride weld up inside my chest as I noticed he was being slightly warmer.

"Things have been going great, I couldn't be happier," I said with a grin, this was a direct jab to Gaara who was listening in on our conversation. Now, this was a complete lie, I'd always thought I was over Gaara. But seeing him right there in the flesh, it made me want to cry again. I looked over the menu and frowned, nothing looked good. I reluctantly decided on some spaghetti, it was the only thing that appealed to me that wasn't on the dessert menu. Well, our waitress finally appeared and she was just as much of a whore as the hostess. She looked straight at Neji, pretending I didn't exist.

"Hello, my name is Ami and I will be your server this evening, is there anything I can get for you?" she asked.

"Um yes, excuse me; there are two people at this table, in case you didn't notice. And yes, I'd like some water, and don't try anything funny because I'll instantly detect it with my awesome mad ninja skills," I said, forcing her to divert her attention to me for a split second. I heard a feminine chuckle from behind me and I realized it was the brown haired girl…you know what screw this, I'm just gonna call her Brownie from now on because saying 'the brown haired girl' is just too much text.

"I will have the same," Neji grunted. She nodded.

"I'll be back right away," she said cheerily while staring at Neji a couple more times…perky bitch.

"Sakura-chan, why do you insist on being so obnoxious?" Neji sighed. I shrugged, it was true, I didn't have to be so obnoxious but quite frankly I didn't give a shit.

"It's a talent," I shrugged while scanning over the menu to make sure I didn't miss anything. Neji, once again, sighed.

"I'm serious, Sakura," he pulled the menu away, forcing me to look into his pearly eyes.

"Look, I just don't like how all these girls are ogling my date and ignoring me when I am clearly here. It's annoying," I stated calmly. He just shook his head.

"Try to refrain from being so immature next time she comes over," Neji ordered, I was just about to slap him…but then I decided not to at the last moment. Finally the waitress came back with our drinks. She handed Neji his drink and then rather forcefully gave me my drink.

"Thank you," I said through clenched teeth. She just ignored me, not surprising.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes," Neji began, "I would like the…" and the some French Gibberish. She looked like she was about to walk off but I cleared my throat before she could.

"I'll have the spaghetti," I said. She wrote it down on her little notepad and walked off. My god, I was getting closer and closer to slapping that bitch, and Neji wasn't doing shit.

"That's better," Neji commented and that was where I drew the line.

"Alright, I've had it up to here with you and your no emotions you can either stop being so cold or else this date is over now," I hissed. Neji, for the first time in forever, looked shocked. Apparently no one had spoken to him like that before.

"Very well then, Sakura-san. I will stop being so cold, if that is what you desire," Neji coughed slightly.

"Great, so tell me about yourself because I don't know much about you," I smiled, finally getting somewhere, Neji was worse than Sasuke and that was saying something.

"What is it you want to know?" Neji asked.

"Ok…what is your favorite color?" I asked.

"White, what about you?" he answered.

"Red, probably," I answered.

"I always thought it was pink."

"It's because of the hair, isn't it?"

"Of course."

"DAMMIT! WHY DO PEOPLE JUDGE ME BY MY HAIR?"

"Because it's pink."

"Yeah, because that's a good answer." I rolled my eyes. "What's your favorite food?"

"It's herring soba."

"Mine is umeboshi." Finally our waitress arrived with our food; she gave Neji his food carefully. Meanwhile, I saw the tray with my food on it teetering, and then BAM it fell on my head. At least she looked genuinely sorry, at least she didn't do it on purpose, or did she…I would never know.

"I-I am so sorry," she stuttered. I sighed and took one of the noodles of my head, shoving it into my mouth.

"At least your food is good, if you'll excuse me Neji I'm gonna go wash this spaghetti out of my hair," I said without emotion, after all, if I said it any other way I knew for a fact I would start lashing out at her. I stood up, and walked to the bathroom.

'_Damn it this better not stain' _

'_**I. Will. Murder. Her.'**_

'_I want to do the same but she looked apologetic'_

'_**She could be the greatest actress in the world for all we know!'**_

'_Look, as much as I would like to shove her off a cliff. I'm just gonna go home after this' _

I started to rip noodles from my hair when Brownie walked in.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why are you sorry, you aren't the one who dumped a plate of spaghetti on my head," I sighed and ripped more noodles from my hair.

"I'm sorry about all that happened with Gaara, I never knew he was with another woman," she sighed and helped me get some of the noodles off.

"Then why are you still with him?" I asked.

"Because when you're with the one you truly love and care about you can always give them a second chance," she smiled. I liked this girl, she had a redeeming personality.

"I see, so you're in love with Gaara?" I questioned.

"Yes, I don't know if he feels the same way but I want to be by his side," she answered.

"I hope you're happy with him," I said.

"Why would you want that? You should hate me," she stated and pulled the last of the noodles from my hair.

"I don't hate you, or Gaara for that matter. I just don't want to have anything to do with him anymore. I don't know if you know my name but it's Sakura," I told her while wetting some paper towels and wiping the sauce out of my hair.

"My name is Matsuri, it's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled, holding her hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you too," I grinned and shook her hand. She helped me clean up until I was finally presentable enough to leave. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," she said and then left back out to her date. I sighed and decided it was about time for me to go too. I left the bathroom and walked back out to an empty table. I just stared in shock at the spot where Neji had once been. I turned to Gaara and Matsuri.

"He left," Gaara shrugged. I clenched my fists in anger. I stormed out of the restaurant without even glancing back. It was going to be _at least _a good hour walk back, and in the dark too. How could Neji do this to me? I _would've _taken the bus if I had any money on me, and I was stupid enough to forget my cell phone in Neji's car, so I was stuck walking back in my spaghetti stained blouse, in the cold, all alone. Needless to say, it was a long walk, I'm just glad I didn't get lost or worse…if you know what I mean. I opened the door; thanking my heavens no one was downstairs. I didn't exactly want to see any of them right now. Now, was the predicament of getting upstairs with no one noticing. I took a deep breath and carefully made my way to the stairs when…

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi shouted and again with the Caramelldansen song. I glared at the Kisame who was huddled up in the corner holding the CD player. I was being to thank Kami-sama that none of the other Akatsuki cared enough to come out to see me… "OH MY GOD! SAKURA-CHAN IS BLEEDING!" …great. It must've been the spaghetti sauce but this was enough to get every single member including the Madara that was still there down the stairs.

"Tobi you idiot, it's just meat sauce un," Deidara sighed.

"Yes, but why is she covered in sauce?" Sasori asked. They all stared at me for an answer, ok there was the truth or some half-assed lie that they'd never believe.

'_**Eh, try the lie, you never know when you're gonna get lucky'**_

'_Sure, why not'_

"Er…I was trying to add some more color to the outfit?" I stated in more of a question. They gave me the look that said they weren't buying it.

"Then why do you have sauce in your hair?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Can't I do anything without you people questioning me? I mean geez it's getting really annoying," I sneered and headed for the stairs.

'_**That's right, play the defensive act, works every time'**_

Sasori and Hidan grabbed me and pushed me back in front of them, I sighed, there was no getting out of this one, was there?

"Look, all that happened was some clutzy waitress accidentally dropped a plate of spaghetti on my head," I sighed.

"Why did you walk home, Sakura?" Itachi asked. Damn he's good at figuring stuff out; can't he just keep his mouth shut and assume things like normal people do?

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

'_**Great, way to sound suspicious dipshit'**_

'_You're not helping'_

'_**It's not my fault you should officially be named worst liar of the year'**_

'_As if you could do any better, you are me, after all'_

'…_**Shut up'**_

"Why didn't that Neji kid drive you home?" Itachi asked again.

"Well, we decided it would be better if he went to his house first and if I walked home from there," I lied.

"That's incorrect, your shoes are ruined," Itachi stated, alright now his eyes were boring into my soul.

"Um…the waitress ruined those too?" I laughed.

"He ditched you, didn't he?" Sasori asked softly, I looked down at my feet sadly.

"Yes," I muttered. Even though most of them maintained their calmed expressions I could literally feel the anger bubbling around the room.

"Why the fuck would you keep this from us?" Hidan asked in a loud voice.

"Because, even if what he did was mean and wrong it doesn't mean I want him to turn up dead," I hissed and finally was able to get past them and up the stairs. I just wanted to cry, it wasn't them but it was everything. The spaghetti, the Neji, the Gaara. It was all too much for me to handle. So I took a deep breath…and cried. I just cried and cried until I started to feel better. Now, as much as I would've loved to curl up in ball and sleep I decided it would be better if I took a shower and changed into something _not _covered in sauce. I sighed and picked out whatever pajamas that were around and went into my bathroom. I locked the door not wanting one of those pervy guys walking in on me. After taking a nice, relaxing shower and pulling myself out of the water I changed into some carefully prepared clothes. I pretty much jumped onto my bed in a sigh. I was exhausted and my feet hurt, all I wanted to do was go to bed. I grumbled while switching off the light. I was just about to settle into a warm, comfortable sleep when *SLAM* "Sakura, are you alright."

"Not anymore," I hissed with as much malice as I could put into my voice. I didn't bother opening my eyes because I already knew who it was by their voice.

"I came over as soon as I heard! Neji, that bastard, we'll have to destroy him," Ino half cried and leaped towards me.

"Ino, I am _not _in the mood for this, go away will you? I'm exhausted," I grumbled.

"B-but Forehead-" Ino began.

"GO!" I shrieked. Albeit mumbling some less than pleasant words Ino complied. With a gentle sigh I settled back into my bed when *SLAM* "SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OK?"

"Tobi, I swear to Kami-sama, if you don't leave now I'm going to murder you," I snarled. I heard the door close. Finally peace and q- *SLAM*.

"WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS IT THIS TIME!" I yelled and threw stuff at this next person who disturbed me. I watched as my alarm clock nailed Haku right in the face. I was breathing heavily, but quite frankly I didn't really care that it hit him, he deserved it anyways, little pervert.

"S-Sakura, I heard about what happened and I wanted to make sure you were alright. And maybe listen to some _My Chemical Romance_. That always makes you feel better," he sighed smoothly, yet seemed a little fearful of my anger.

"Maybe tomorrow, but right now, get out unless you have a death wish," I hissed.

"Fine, Gomen, Sakura-chan. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and walked out, while closing the door behind him.

'_I swear the next person who disturbs me is going to get it'_

'_**Nngh, huh oh I was snooping through Neji's brain. To get a little payback, you know. Well, apparently he has a thing for TenTen so as payback we'll make sure they NEVER get together'**_

'_Agreed'_

Well, I snuggled into my pillow, and sighed. It felt good to be in that state between conscious and unconscious. The sleep was starting to come over me. And then darkness. *SLAM* "Hey Sakura, sorry to disturb you but-" And Deidara wasn't seen for two more days until they found him in the corner of an alley, covered in dirt and blood crying.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**Me: And that concludes my rant!**

**Hinata: *still fainted***

**Me: *gently nudges Hinata with foot* er sorry about that. Anyways people, if you have any ideas for the next chapter PLEASE let me know. I could use the help. Okay as for couples, don't know when the romance will start, sorry.**

**Itachi-28  
Deidara-25  
Sasori-24  
Hidan-18 (wow this one just popped up, didn't it?)  
Tobi-11  
Kakuzu-6  
Zetsu-2  
Madara-0 (I'll probably see a dramatic upscale in votes for him since I added him)  
Haku-0 (I like Haku, he isn't Akatsuki but I'm putting him as an option so :P)**

**That's it, also please don't review your couple more than once because it's more work for me since I only count votes once and when someone does it more than once I have to keep track of it**


	10. Dreams

**Me: No guest today, sorry. Why? Because I don't feel like it, that's why, does there need to be another reason? Sorry for the wait, I've been really stressed and busy lately. Especially with the Drumline. We practice a lot, it always leaves me tired. That's usually on the weekdays though and I spend the weekends recovering. I was honestly **_**supposed **_**to be going to Disneyland this weekend (we have a long weekend) but the person I was going with got sick so it was canceled the day before. It's an understatement to say I was disappointed. Anyway, enjoy the following chapter, I don't own anything and please review. Whenever I read a review it makes me smile that people take the time plus it's nice to know what people think. I also forgot to mention when it happened but a while ago we hit the 100 mark and I just want to thank everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

I yawned and rubbed at my sore, tired eyes. There was school today, that was disheartening considering the fact I felt like complete and absolute shit. I'd stayed up all night watching anime. Ino, damn bitch, got me hooked on the stuff. I was on the verge of passing out and I wasn't sure what I was wearing exactly and for the first time in a long time I didn't exactly care. Though I did put some effort into my make-up, I didn't want the guys to know I'd pulled all-nighters the last three nights…that wouldn't go over well with them. I managed to do it so well that I managed to only look remotely half-dead. That took a LOT of cover-up and I _still _looked like something died on my face. I, nervously, descended down the stairs. I just wanted to leave before anyone saw my face. I slowly opened the front door, so far, so good.

"Sakura, why are you wearing your slippers?" Itachi asked suddenly appearing. My hair stood on end, that was definitely an Usui moment. DAMN YOU INO GETTING ME OBSESSED WITH ANIME!

"Oh…I must've forgot to put my real shoes on…I'll just go change them," I laughed nervously and ran up the stairs. I quickly changed my shoes and ran back downstairs.

"WELL I'M OFF BYE!" I yelled quickly and stormed out the door in a hurry. I began walking to school, along the way I met up with Haku. "Hey Haku." I was finally able to let my exhaustion show.

"Woah, you look dead," he said.

"Yeah, well that's just about how I feel," I groaned, wishing I was at school already so I could sleep on my desk.

"Did you pull an all-nighter again?" he asked.

"Actually three but who's counting," I laughed. He looked at me with dull eyes.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Ino, IT'S ALL HER FAULT!" I shrieked.

"…What did she do?"

"…I don't wanna tell you."

"You can tell me, I'm your friend, right?"

"Yeah my _bi _friend you pervert in disguise."

"Get over that already, it was your own fault for inviting me."

"Yeah, because I thought you were gay."

"Quit changing the subject!"

"W-well, it was…anime," I whispered.

"What?" he asked, unable to hear my whisper.

"IT WAS ANIME YOU DAMN IDIOT! IT WAS ANIME!"

"Somebody needs more sleep."

"Do you want to die?"

"So wait you're an…otaku?" Haku fought laughter.

"I hate you." 

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"_Sakura…" a voice whispered in my ear…what the hell was going on around here?_

"_Where am I, and who are you?" I asked. Suddenly somebody from the shadows revealed themselves. "…Sasori? Oh for a minute there I thought it was going to be something scary." Sasori smirked in a way that could only be described as…scary._

"_Sakura…" he purred and stepped forward, I started to drop sweat I was freaking out so much._

"_S-Sasori…what are you gonna do?" I asked carefully and backed away until my back hit a wall. Curse you Lord of all things wall. He just kept smirking and kept coming forward until he was pressed against me. He gently caressed my cheek and his head moved forward. His lips pressed against mine, and I'm pretty sure I was blushing like hell. Now, even in all my years of dating I had never frenched, I guess Sasori didn't have that fear as he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I turned my head away, trying to escape his lips. But he seemed to find them again. I felt his hands gliding up my shirt, but I didn't gasp, no, I'd read too many fanfictions where I would gasp when someone would touch me like this. His hands roughly grasped my breast but I still refused to open my mouth…then again which was worse, this or frenching. Also, why did my muscles feel so heavy? Had Sasori done this before I would've punched him out. _

_Still, I turned my head away from his again._

"_Stop it, Sasori," we were both surprised by the strength of my voice._

"_You don't really want that, do you?" he purred. My hands finally found their way to his chest, I pushed against it frantically but it was without strength…where did all of it go? He started to kiss my neck._

"_Sakura," he mumbled against my flesh._

"_Stop it, please, stop," I pleaded more frantically this time._

"_Sakura," he mumbled louder this time. And then. _"SAKURA!" that was my teacher's voice. I suddenly woke up with a loud shriek, that dream scared the living shit outta me. I heard some grunts and chuckles from within the class but to be quite honest I didn't give a damn.

"Now that you've recovered from your little nap, maybe now you can tell us the square root of pi," she snapped.

"Ok, sensei, the square root of pi is the square root of pi. You taught us yourself that it's too much work to do otherwise unless we're graphing," I answered. She was silent, she looked like she was about to explode…did I do that? I think I did, oh well.

"Just stay awake," she muttered and returned to her lesson. As if I would want to go back to sleep after that chilling nightmare. After the class ended, I walked with Ino to our next one.

"So, what were you dreaming about? We all heard you muttering the words 'stop it, please stop'," Ino laughed.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I sighed, just hoping it would disappear.

"You weren't having…a dirty dream, were you?" she smirked.

"Obviously not, I mean geez pig, I'm not like you," I lied like a pro.

"Oh har har har, very funny forehead, but seriously, you've got me curious now," she rolled her eyes.

"Nope," I shrugged as we arrived to our next class.

I managed to get through the rest of the day without sleeping; however, by the time I got home, even though I was afraid to sleep I couldn't help but pass out on the couch.

_I was in Itachi's room and I was wearing a simple black dress with heels and I was sitting on his bed…what the hell was going on? Suddenly, Itachi came into the room._

"_Sakura, what are you doing in here?" he asked._

"_I'm not really sure…" I trailed off, it was true. I'd never felt so confused about my own damn dreams. Luckily, Itachi didn't jump and rape me. No, instead he sat at his desk._

"_You can stay in here but there isn't much to do," he said._

"_Just being with you is enough for me to do," I blurted out without thinking…ok that did not come out right. Itachi turned to me with shocked eyes._

"_What?" he asked, whilst standing up. No, no Itachi sit back down SIT BACK DOWN!_

"_Um that's not how it sounded, I um." But it was too late; Itachi was already stalking forward with that lustful expression. This time I stood up, prepared to make a run for the door, but my legs felt heavy, so heavy they wouldn't move more than a little jerks and shakes. He wasn't as forceful as Sasori. Instead of kissing me he hugged me…I knew this was a dream and all but if this was seriously what Itachi wanted that was the most adorable thing I'd ever heard of._

"_Can I kiss you?" he asked. Wow, he had the courteousy to _ask, _I think I liked dream Itachi._

"_O-ok," I muttered and he slightly loosened the hug to press his lips against mine, unlike the Dream Sasori, Dream Itachi didn't try to French. It was just a simple, light kiss. I barely felt it yet; it felt so much nicer than the forceful kisses from before. Like they held so much more than just lust. Instead I found myself, inadvertently, deepening the kiss. Though I still refused the tongue action. _

"_Sakura," he whispered after we broke for air. "Sakura." _I chose that moment to wake up, with a couple gasps of air. I sat up feeling only slightly less exhausted. I glanced at the clock that read 5:30. I glanced over at Kisame who was lying on one of the other couches staring at the TV which had iCarly playing.

"Why do you like that show much! It's freaking annoying **(A/N no offense is intended to lovers of iCarly)**," I snapped, the exhaustion was getting to me.

"Hey, I think it's funny!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that means so much," I laughed; now I was borderline bitchiness. 

"What's your problem?" he muttered. I decided not to answer and began to walk upstairs; I think it was time for more anime. I was completely obsessed with Shugo Chara due to the sole character known as Ikuto. He was just so amazing, made me wish my guys were like that. Or better yet, made me wish I was Amu. I mean I was already half-way there right, I had the natural pink hair. I booted up my PC and went to a random anime website. I excitedly waited until some random screen opened up on my screen and I couldn't exit out of it. I had just downloaded a damn virus onto my computer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, infuriated and ran from my room like a rabid dog. I ran straight into Pein's office, Hidan was sitting there probably being scolded about something. Hidan gasped in terrified shock at how distorted I must've looked.

"Uh…S-Sakura, what is it?" Pein asked nervously as though he just wanted to get me out of his office as fast as possible.

"Bye me a new computer," I hissed with a demon face. Suddenly, Kakuzu appeared.

"Why? You're lucky you have a computer at all, you can use it until it breaks," he said.

"You know…I can make that happen," I smiled deviously with stars in my eyes as I held up a sledgehammer.

"Wait a second…where did you get that sledgehammer?" Pein asked.

"That, is unimportant," I shrugged.

"Sakura, just go use your old computer," Kakuzu sighed.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It got a virus."

"How did that happen?"

"Is that really the important thing? Don't you think it's more important for us to fix it?" I asked.

"How did that happen?" he repeated.

"I was watching anime," I muttered, humiliated.

"What?" everyone asked.

"FUCKING DAMMIT GET YOUR DAMN EARS CHECKED I SAID I WAS WATCHING ANIME!" I exploded. Hidan started chuckling until he was roaring with laughter.

"You're an…an otaku?" he choked out.

"Yeah and you're a sadistic bastard with an S and M fetish that's so obsessed with death and blood you're willing to become emo just so he can see it," I rolled my eyes. Hidan's laughter ceased and he glared at me sharply but still didn't say anything.

"We'll have to get rid of it," Kakuzu sighed and left the room.

"Where the hell is he going?" I asked.

"Probably to fix the problem, Kakuzu is actually pretty good with computers so he probably went to fix it," Pein said. I sighed and left the room, I saw Kakuzu leave mine.

"Sakura, you are an idiot. That wasn't a virus, that was an ad," Kakuzu shook his head and left.

"Oh…SWEET!" I shouted and ran back to my computer and started the episode. I rubbed at my eyes again, only halfway through the episode and I wanted more sleep, not to mention all the make-up I used to cover up my dead face was starting to make my eyes water. I quickly scrubbed my face with soap until I felt satisfied and wiped it off gently with a moist wash cloth. I stared at my reflection. The bags under my eyes were so dark I was borderline permanent stress lines…LIKE ITACHI! As much as I would've _loved _to watch anime all night again. I decided it might be better to catch up on sleep. But before that, I should _probably _eat something. So, I descended down the stairs. I decided to pull a Naruto and make some ramen, it was quick and filling. I filed past Deidara who was making a sandwich, he glanced at me and did a double take.

"What happened to your face, un?" He asked, with a face that suggested a face crossed between disgust and shock. I stared at him with an unamused face. I know that I didn't look my best but I didn't look _that _bad.

"What happened to your hair, un?" I mocked him. Sasori, who was sitting at the table eating, laughed. I forced myself not to blush, the memories of my dream flowing back to me in vivid memories. Deidara looked about ready to spit flames, I ignored him and began to boil water and pulled out a packet of chicken ramen. After the water was boiling, the second AND I MEAN SECOND I put the ramen in the water Naruto flew through the door.

"I smell ramen!" he exclaimed and ran up to me.

"You can't have any," I growled. Maybe my exhaustion was getting to me but I had the strangest urge to kill Naruto if he didn't leave.

"Awwww, why not?" he whined. I let out a grunt of annoyance.

"I think you'd better leave," Kisame said and started to lead Naruto out.

"What, why? NO I WANT SOME RAMEN TOO!" Naruto said and he was thrown out of the house. Anyway, I quickly finished making my ramen and sat down at the table next to Deidara who still looked pissed enough to commit murder.

'_**Woah, somebody's pissy' **_

'_Inner? Where have you been this entire time?'_

'_**We already discussed I was going on vacation because the writer has been overworking me!'**_

'_OVERWORKING YOU! If anyone deserves a vacation it's me!'_

'_**Selfish, are we? I mean, I have to emotionally guide you in every chapter'**_

'_I'm pretty sure I did well enough through this chapter without you!'_

'_**You haven't slept in three days minus some short naps, you've been having erotic dreams about the Akatsuki, oh yeah and you're obsessed with anime'**_

'_Shuddup'_

'_**See you do need me'**_

'_I have no comment'_

'_**Yeah, that's what I thought'**_

I ate my ramen as fast as I could, so fast that it burned my tongue and I couldn't taste it but I didn't really care, my little chat with inner left me in a bad mood. After finishing I pretty much threw the bowl into the sink. I heard something shatter but I didn't really give a damn and I walked up the stairs. I heard Kisame scream "NO MY FAVORITE BOWL! IT HAD THE CHARACTERS FROM ICARLY ON IT!" I chuckled darkly as I ascended the stairs and walked into my room. Without even glancing around I curled under the covers and slept.

_You had got to me kidding me! Though this place looked kind of strange and unfamiliar, I wasn't wearing normal clothes either. I could only describe them as…ninja. I was staring at…Deidara? who was wearing a strange black cloak with clouds. Naruto and Kakashi were with me which was…weird, I mean I could understand Naruto but Kakashi was my teacher that was just _weird.

"_Can someone tell me what's going on here because I'm a little confused," I said. Everyone stared at me like I was a retard._

"_We're fighting Deidara from the Akatsuki Sakura-chan," Naruto explained._

"_Why would I want to fight Deidara?" I asked._

"_You're the one that hunted him down because you're mad he killed the teme," Naruto exclaimed._

"_Who's the teme?"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Why on earth would I care about Sasuke," I laughed so hard I had to clutch my sides. This dream was just ridicules! Naruto stared at me in horror as though I'd spoken something of taboo. "What? Now if you don't mind I'd much rather go home now."_

"_Sakura…we went on a twelve week mission hunting Deidara down and you just suddenly want to go home!" Kakashi exclaimed._

"_Hey, SENSEI THIS IS MY DREAM SO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Just you being in my dreams is creepy enough," I shivered._

"_You think you're dreaming?" Naruto asked, shocked._

"_Yeah, I know this because I remember falling asleep!" I smiled smartly. Everyone stared at me like a was a freaking retard._

"_You know I'M STILL HERE UN!" Deidara exclaimed._

"_Yes, we all sense your presence you blonde bombshell, just go blow something up and let the adults talk," I sighed and waved him off. I could see Deidara twitching in the corner of my eye. I could already tell what he was thinking but what he didn't want to say because it would sound just plain stupid. "Go ahead, say it, we all know you're thinking it."_

"_WHY DON'T I BLOW YOU UP UN!" he yelled and started to force clay into his hands…? NOWAI HE HAD MOUTHS ON HIS HANDS! I ran as fast as I could up to Deidara and stared at the hand mouths in awe._

"_Those are so cool!" I whisper yelled and poked at them. Deidara just stared at me, forgetting whatever he was doing before._

"_Sakura! Get back over here; he could kill you at any moment!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly a bird thingy came from his hands mouths._

"_Woah! You can do that!" I asked excitedly. _

"…_are you retarded un?" he asked._

"_I'm not the one with a speech impediment," I shrugged._

"_IT'S A HABIT UN!" he yelled infuriated._

"_Is it also a habit when you touch yourself at night?" I asked. Deidara was about to lunge at me when I woke up to a _"Sakura, what are you doing in my bed un?"

I grunted and stared up at Deidara. Huh, I must've been so out of it that I went into his room instead of mine.

"DEIDARA!" I exclaimed and jumped out of bed with a huge smile. "I JUST HAD THE WEIRDEST DREAM ABOUT YOU!"

"Sakura." "First of all we were all in some sort of weird world and you were wearing-" "Sakura." "And Naruto and Kakashi were there too which was weird because-" "Sakura!" "And then you had these weird hand mouth thingies! Oh I almost forgot about the part with the clay bird!" "SAKURA! Wait, what was that about birds?"

"You're hand mouths spit out a clay bird!" I squealed excitedly. Man, this exhaustion was really getting to my head.

"Forget it! Could you please either go back to your own room or stop talking because I'm tired," Deidara groaned.

"Fine, sure, whatever you say, I'll just leave," I said and left his room and successfully found my way to mine. I threw off my clothes and quickly changed into some real pajamas. I cuddled into my pillow and fell asleep hoping that no more weird dreams would plague my mind.

**Ze next day**

I woke up feeling much, _much _more refreshed though I did still feel like sleeping until night. I shook off the feeling. I decided it was time to get ready for school; I quickly threw on a black T-shirt with Blue on it from Foster's home for Imaginary Friends. I ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed out my ratty hair, hardly paying any attention to my reflection. But when I did get a good look, that's when I noticed it. In big blue ink of a marker, written across my forehead was BAKA! I stomped down the stairs and pointed to it.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"IT'S CALLED PAYBACK BITCH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BREAKING MY ICARLY BOWL!" Kisame yelled. My eye started to involuntarily twitch.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

'_**The following scene is not appropriate for people under the age of infinity so instead please enjoy the following description of Deidara and Sakura making out because they never got a dirty dream'**_

He suddenly pressed his lips against Sakura's; she grumbled against them in surprise but made no effort to move away. She licked his bottom lip, wanting entrance, she wanted to try some new, more adult like things.

'_Ok that is enough inner, where'd you pull that shit from, Twilight?'_

'_***suddenly hides Twilight book behind back* no obviously not'**_

'_You disgust me'_

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**Me: Well, there you have it. I honestly didn't think I was gonna finish it until at least a couple more weeks but I was so motivated to write it that I just finished it in two (technically three days). I guess that's it, I really don't feel like counting out who's winning in the polls right now but if I had to guess it's either Itachi, Sasori, or Deidara. Also, please don't vote twice, send me some ideas for the next chapter if you can, and as for fanart…well do it if you want to. I don't care anymore, it's a selfish request and I'm happy people are even reading my stories.**


	11. Age 18

**Me: Well, this lovely little tale has come to an end, and I still feel pretty bad about this whole situation. I truly wish I'd thought this through before getting too involved with it. I would just like to thank all of you readers for reading this story, whether from the beginning to this final chapter, or, if you just randomly found this story and decided to read it. A lot of things have happened since this story was first published, for one thing, I grew up, I'm not the same lovestruck little fangirl who first started writing this story. Another thing, I have greatly improved on my writing. In the beginning it was clumsy and confused, but now, I try to be more sincere and careful about my writing, not in a holding back kind of way, but in a more editing type of thing. Not to mention logic and age was not really something I considered in this story, I was a bit of a fool. Quite frankly, I'm shocked this story got as popular as it did. I mean, it isn't exactly Pulitzer Prize material. Still, I really, really appreciate everyone who took the time to read this story, and even go one step beyond and review. I'm not joking, every time I got a review, my heart would warm and it would make my day. I'm sorry it had to end like this and I'm sad that this story's ending upset a lot of you (if you're even still reading, lol). And, I'm sorry for the long, long wait. I do have a reason for that but I'm sure you don't want to hear it, on to the story.**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_Age 18 _(wow ain't that one hell of a time skip)

"Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I shrieked and struggled to get dressed, I was going to be late for my first real job. Oh my god this sucked, I was busy with exams so I'd been studying most of the night and I had work on my only free day. Dear god, I'm so stupid! Why did I let Ino talk me into taking over her shift for the day? As I came tumbling down the stairs I saw the guys talking and sitting casually at the table.

"IDIOTS! Why didn't any of you guys wake me up?" I screamed but didn't actually have time to scold them, all I could do was grab my bag and run out the door.

'_**Another day on the job, oh, just another day'**_

'_Ugh, I'm too tired for this, please shut up for just a little while, I could use some quiet'_

'_**Fine, Fine, geez…no need to be so hostile'**_

'_Why do you still exist when I'm 18?'_

'_**We've discussed this before, I have to stay here, I'm the comic relief'**_

'_Ugh, sometimes I really hate you'_

'_**Yes, Yes I know'**_

At this point, I was already standing in front of the doors to where I would be working…as a waitress. It's shameful to admit, but the easiest thing for me to do was work at a Maid Café. It paid well, it wasn't too time consuming, it was pretty easy, it really wasn't so bad. I _was _able to (by some miracle) keep it from the guys, unfortunately, some of my friends had found out and they came every day. It wasn't exactly too bad but it did prove to be an irritation to serve them with a sweet bubbly attitude and address them as masters. I entered through the back and quickly changed into my maid uniform. At first everyone thought we should put me in a pink colored maid uniform (all of the uniforms were specially colored) but everyone agreed that I would be better suited with the black one (thank GOD). I quickly tied my apron and ran out of the back room.

I sighed in relief when I saw Gumi and Miku, they usually worked around the same time as Ino but since I often times took over her shift I saw them a lot. They were both incredibly nice, Miku had a very gentle but sometimes snotty personality and Gumi was kind hearted but cynical. Both very odd girls.

"Once again late, Sakura," Miku said and shook her head, her aqua twintails swishing with the motion while Gumi just kind of laughed in the background.

"I was studying for exams and Ino called at the last minute!" I argued.

"Honestly, I love Ino and all but she needs to actually show up to her job on a regular basis instead of calling in to her friends to cover for her," Miku said, her snotty personality bleeding out.

"I know but honestly if anyone needs to study more it's Ino," I laughed.

"You actually think Ino is studying? She's probably going out with some new guy," Miku insisted and then came to the front of the café as a new customer arrived. "Welcome back, master, is there something I can assist you with?" Miku's face was smiling beautifully at the ugly, fat old creep and sparkles seemed to fly around her. Honestly, this job was perfect for her.

"So how've you been Gumi?" I asked.

"Pretty good, actually. I'm at the top of my class right now," Gumi smiled. That was good, Gumi was always worried she was going to fall behind her classes. After all, she was juggling three jobs, dealing with a persistent ex-boyfriend, taking a nursing course, writing course, and economics course because she wasn't sure what she wanted to be, and still finding time to study and even sleep. She was an impressive young woman.

"That's good," I said.

"Hey, Sakura, come and serve this rice omelet to Table 4," our chef, Matsuri (you remember her…Gaara's girlfriend), called to me. I smiled and grabbed the dish without bothering to look to see who was at Table 4; I already knew where the table was anyway. Though half the way there I did get a good glimpse at who was sitting at that table and I nearly froze before grimacing and continuing. My friends, more specifically, Haku, Neji (with TenTen's head on his shoulder _**'We did everything in our power to keep them apart, but to no avail' **_Naruto, Sasuke, and…INO? I nearly sprinted to the table and slammed the omelet rice onto the table.

"Woah…you're excited today," Haku joked, I glared hatefully at him and could've hissed at him if I wasn't so focused on a certain blonde.

"Y-You….YOU LIED TO ME YOU DUMB BLONDE! I TOOK OVER YOUR SHIFT BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE BUSY WITH SOMETHING IMPORTANT BUT IF IT WAS JUST FOR SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THIS THEN…I'M NEVER TAKING OVER YOUR SHIFTS FOR YOU AGAIN!" I roared. Everyone in the store quieted down and stared at me. I forced a flowery smile onto my face which seemed to scare everyone even _more _than put them at ease. "What would you like for me to write on your omelet rice, master?" I asked so sweetly (but forced) that everyone slowly turned away, still throwing me a couple wayward glances.

"Uhm, why don't you write what you're feeling right now…?" Haku offered awkwardly, everyone at the table turned to send Haku frightened glances.

"Of course, master," I said happily and wrote _pissed off_. "If that will be all, master, I will have to return to my duties." I bowed and walked off, fuming. Gumi was off serving some guy but Miku was just staring at me, dumbfounded.

"I didn't know you could get that mad, Sakura…" she admitted.

"Yeah, well, even if she wasn't doing something important if she has enough nerve to beg me to take over her shift and then walk in here that bitch has another thing coming," I snarled.

"Wow, uhm, I have a table to go serve, why don't you check on some of our guests?" Miku offered and walked off with some smoothies and such. I sighed, letting my bangs fall into my eyes. I stood there for a couple moments before walking to a table Miku had originally served.

"Hello, masters, is everything alright, do you need anything?" I asked with a smile. Those stupid guys blushed and started squirming in their seats.

"U-um if it isn't too much trouble, we'd like a check," one of the guys said. I made it a point to giggle slightly.

"Of course it isn't too much trouble don't be silly, master," I smiled and walked off to go find their check. I was quickly able to find their check and walk back over to them. "Here you are, master." I quickly scurried off the wait on other tables and just do my job. After hours of, well, _this, _my shift, no _Ino's shift,_ finally ended. And I was able to walk home.

'_**That fucking pig! We work our asses off for her sake and she goes off and does this! That little tramp!'**_

'_Shut up, inner, I'm exhausted; I'm taking a nap first thing when I get home'_

'_**Aren't you mad? She gets us to do all of her work for free just so she can go out and have a good time!' **_

'_Of course I'm mad! I'm pissed as hell! But right now, I'm just really tired; I'll get her back later'_

'_**Ugh, fine' **_

Finally, I arrived home, where two guys were watching TV and I assumed the rest were at work or out stealing something. I yawned, the two guys here were Kisame and Deidara, and obviously they were watching iCarly, which, by the way, I still hated that show. I sighed and threw my bag on the ground.

"I'm home," I said and stretched a little bit. Kisame was so intent on his show that he didn't really notice me, but Deidara, who looked bored out of his mind, instantly ran over to me. Probably anything to get away from that show.

"Hey, Saku-ra?" he began but his face scrunched up in confusion nearing the end of his sentence.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Um…what are you wearing un?" he asked. At first I freaked out thinking I'd just left in the maid uniform, but after confirming that, I was indeed wearing clothes, I looked up at him in confusion.

"Um…clothes?" I asked, sincerely confused.

"That's the problem un," Deidara smirked and picked me up.

"WHAT! YOU FREAKING PERVERT! PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked as Deidara laughed and set me down on my feet.

"No, but seriously, I don't think I've ever seen you wear a headband like that before un," Deidara commented. I looked at him in confusion and reached to my hair to feel the lacy material of my maid headpiece. I blushed slightly and pulled it out.

"Oh…this. I just got it today on my way home from work. I saw it and just fell in love with it," I laughed nervously. Crap, he wasn't buying it.

"You hate girly things like this and wearing it kind of makes you look like a maid un," he said.

"What are you implying? That I'm a girl that can't like some girl things! Geez, that's a little insulting!" I faked anger hoping he would just drop it. Deidara grabbed the headband from me and asked "Even if that were true, which it isn't, why does this headband say 'property of the **Aikurushi Café**' un?"

"Uhm, I've always had a dream of opening a café so I wrote that down thinking it would be part of the uniform," I lied.

"Nice try, but I've been by the Aikurushi Café before, do you perhaps work there un?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Awww, so that idea for a name is already taken? Maybe I can call my café the Kawaii Café, or Sugoi Café," I faked pondering.

"Sakura un."

"Alright, Ino works there and she let me borrow her headband because I thought it looked cute."

"Aw, but Sakura-chan, didn't you say that you worked at the same place as Ino did un?"

"Aw crap, I did say that didn't I? Uhm….PLEASE DON'T TELL THE OTHER GUYS! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! ESPECIALLY PEIN HE'LL FREAK OUT! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN TELL THE OTHER GUYS EITHER, THEY'RE PERVERTS! AND PROMISE YOU WON'T EVER GO THERE, PLEASE!" I exclaimed.

"…so…this whole time you've been working in a Maid Café un," Deidara confirmed and I nodded sorrowfully. "why the _fuck _didn't you tell us un?"

"Even you're smart enough to figure this one out," I said.

"Oh come on, we're not that bad un," he argued. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? Let's not forgot all of those times you guys tried to look up my skirt. Besides, even if you weren't being perverts, you would kill any guy that even glanced at me and even you know that it's impossible to work any job, this one especially, without getting looked at," I said.

"Ok, ok, I get it, I'll keep it a secret un," he sighed.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I exclaimed and hugged him before grabbing the headband back.

"On one condition un," he smirked.

"There's always the condition," I grumbled, my happy mood deflating.

"You have to let me come to the café whenever I want, and tell me when your shifts are un," he said.

"Fine, I will agree to that as long as you don't sexually harass me or lay a finger or even speak rudely to any of the other customers," I said.

"…Fine, whatever un," he said. I smiled slightly and hugged him again.

"Remember, don't tell any of the other guys," I warned

"Trust me, I won't, I want this to be our secret, Sakura un," he purred.

"It sounds really creepy when you put it like that," I shivered but nonetheless walked to my room and shut the door peacefully behind me. It really was time for a nap.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

"Oh, are you headed to work, Sakura un?" Deidara asked and I struggled out the door.

"Yeah," I mumbled sadly, my bangs falling into my eyes so I had to brush them out of my face. I was in such a hurry, I'd once again, overslept.

"Oh, well, I have to go somewhere too so bye everyone un," Deidara said and began to walk out the door along with me. I noticed before I left some of the guys eying him suspiciously. With Deidara shortly behind I scrambled to my job.

"Well, we're here, you can go inside while I get ready," I grunted, feeling regret for ever letting him come along.

"But I want you to greet me un," he smirked.

"Ugh, fine then whatever, I don't have time for this," I grumbled and ran through the back door.

Barely in time. I quickly changed into my uniform, pulling the headband I'd accidentally left with out of my bag and shoving it in my hair. It was time to get to work. I ran out and saw that the three people I _usually _worked with were on duty. Rin, Luka, and Meiko.

Rin, was definitely the youngest person working in the café in general, at the tender age of 14.

We'd all tried convincing her that she was too young for this job but she refused to listen. She seemed to have fun with it, at least, when her brother, Len, was around. It was obvious they liked each other. Incest.

Luka, she was in her final year of college and would soon be quitting this job. She had pink hair like me but our personalities were far different. I was loud and she was quiet, I was flustered easily and she was always calm, I was hot headed and she was never easily provoked unless a certain purple haired samurai was involved.

Meiko, was much more like me, she was just like another older sister. She got mad easily like me but had her sweet moments. Meiko had just finished college but was keeping this job until she could find a new, much better one. She was currently searching; I would miss Meiko a lot. But according to Miku after she quits a new girl named Neru would take her place, also according to Miku, Neru was her best friend. Not only that, but Miku had told me, and I quote "once Neru takes Meiko's shift, promise me you'll confiscate her phone before she starts working" giving me the impression she's a text-a-holic. I sighed and stood in front of the door, I knew what was coming. Deidara walked in looking smug as much as I wanted to flip him off and say "FUCK YOU" I forced a pretty smile.

"Welcome back, master," I said sweetly but I was pretty sure my eye was twitching. I led him off to his table. I must admit the _entire _time working there was the most awkward thing I'd ever experienced. Still, it could've been worse; I mean if all of the guys were there…I'd probably end up quitting. After changing back into my regular clothes, I began to walk back with Deidara at my side.

"Honestly, you didn't have to stay for my entire shift," I said

"Why shouldn't I have? I had fun un!" Deidara laughed and I was on the verge of shooting him…once I got a gun.

"Ugh, that was the worst working day of my life; maybe I should just quit my job!" I snarled.

"Doesn't make a difference to me, if you stay, I get to see you in a maid costume. But if you quit, none of those hungry guys will get to stare at you un," Deidara said. I just sent him a glare. We finally arrived at the house after about a million maid puns.

"I'm home," I called and walked into the house with Deidara trailing hotly behind.

_**'Heh Heh Heh, oh he's definitely trailing hotly behind heh heh heh'**_

_'You're a big girl now, start acting like it'_

_**'Are you serious? I AM acting like a big girl, you're the one still clinging to childhood, I mean, we're at the legal age of sex and you haven't done anything about it yet'**_

_'...why did I not visit that psychiatrist when I had the chance?'_

_**'Cause you'd miss me'**_

_'Tell yourself that' _

"Where have you two been all day?" Sasori asked casually, though, now that I was less stupid, I could tell he was slightly jealous.

"I don't know where Deidara's been but I've been at work all day," I shrugged and removed my shoulder bag. Sasori seemed satisfied enough with my answer for the current moment. Thank god for that. While Sasori was chatting *cough*arguing*cough* I walked into the kitchen so I could eat something. I scanned my eyes over the leftovers and scrunched up my nose, it looked disgusting.

It was time to make something fresh. I grabbed our bag of rice, some assorted vegetables, and some chicken with thoughts of fried rice when the doorbell rang. At first, I planned on one of the guys opening the door, but when the person continued ringing the doorbell and pounding their fists, I sighed, and walked to the door.

"LAZY ASSES!" I exclaimed before opening the door. I raised an eyebrow to see none other than Rin standing there.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" she yelled happily and then handed me a large paper container, usually used for take-out.

"Um, Rin, what are you doing here?" I asked and scanned over the maid uniform she was still wearing.

"Boss asked me to come and drop this off because you never bring any leftover cakes home," Rin replied.

'_There's a reason for that' _

"Is that so? You can keep them, Rin, I'm not too fond of sweets," I lied, I may have loved sweets but I wasn't about to risk bringing those fancy cakes into my house where I'd surely be questioned. Unfortunately, _someone _decided to make their _lovely _appearance at that moment.

"TOBI LOOOOOVES SWEETS, SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Tobi but no sweets for you," I growled.

"B-BUT WHY? HAS TOBI BEEN A BAD BOY?" Tobi sobbed loudly. Judging by the look on Rin's face, I just knew she'd never be coming back here again.

"No, Tobi, you haven't been a bad boy, here, I'll take the cakes," I sighed, mostly in an attempt to keep him quiet and accepted the small container.

"Well, bye, Sakura-chan and good luck," Rin said and then ran off.

'_Good luck, what does she mean by good lu-oh shit'_

I turned to see half the men of our household standing there, just staring.

"Sakura…who was that?" Itachi asked.

"Uh, well, you see…she's just a friend," I said. Sasori, _without asking_, grabbed the cake box from my hands and opened it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's cake, obviously," I rolled my eyes.

"I know that, what I mean is, why did that girl give you it?" Sasori replied.

"Well, um, you see, Rin works at a maid café as you could tell by her outfit and they oftentimes have leftover cakes so she gave me some because she's afraid she'll get fat if she eats too many," I lied. Apparently, they could tell.

"How do you know her?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, well, she works at the same place as Ino," I said simply, and for a split second, I thought that I had won.

That is until, they replied.

"But didn't you say you worked at the same place as Ino?" Sasori asked. There was complete silence over us; no one dared say a word. All I could do was hate myself for digging my own grave, just like last time. I scanned my eyes over everyone that was there, Kisame, Tobi, Sasori, and Itachi. Thankfully, no Pein.

"Ok…what do I have to do to get you guys to keep this a secret?" I asked.

"Keep what a secret, Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked…well…there was one less person to deal with.

"Nothing Tobi, why don't you go eat some cake?" I said. Then, Tobi ran off squealing, holding the box in his arms.

"I'm afraid I can't keep this a secret, Sakura, you shouldn't be working such a job," Itachi said calmly.

"…AND WHY IS THAT?" I asked.

"It's indecent," he replied. I twitched slightly but kept my anger under control.

"Fine then, if you think it's so indecent then why don't you come and make sure that I'm not doing anything you wouldn't approve of," I snapped.

"Fine, we will," Sasori said before Itachi could reply. Itachi didn't exactly look pleased but he would go along with it for the time being.

'_**Yeah, we're totally screwed' **_

'_What makes you say that?'_

'_**If Itachi isn't happy, he'll definitely tell leader. He isn't like Deidara who will keep it a secret for his own benefit' **_

'…_Well, there goes all hope, thanks a lot, inner'_

'_**Oh, come now, Outer, there's still hope. We can hope for good luck'**_

'_Have we ever been known for having good luck?'_

'_**Good point, well, we can kiss that job goodbye'**_

'_What do you mean? We're 18 now, it's not like they can make us quit'_

'_**No, but they'll definitely get us fired with their stupid Akatsuki ways'**_

'_QUIT DESTROYING MY HOPE!'_

'_**THEN STOP CLINGING TO FALSE HOPES!'**_

'_If I give up hope, then what do I have?'_

'_**A bunch of hot guys?'**_

'_SHUT IT, inner!' _

"Well, I'm gonna go eat, do what you want," I said, I noticed Kisame really wanted to say something but I walked off before he could. I fixed myself up the fried rice like I'd planned, but my appetite had disappeared. It got even worse when I saw Tobi consuming every cake in the box, except for a strawberry one which he claimed he was saving for me.

That was going in the trash.

Still, I managed to finish my food.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA? YOU WORK AT A FUCKING MAID CAFÉ!" This day just kept getting worse and worse. Hidan exploded, and yes I do mean exploded, from a door and came flying out. For a moment, I panicked until I realized Pein was out picking something up for Konan, however, that didn't stop everyone else within the house from hearing.

A chorus of 'what?' erupted from everywhere within the house.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I yelled at Hidan. Hidan smirked and I moved my eyes to the Tobi who came crawling through the ajar door which Hidan had exploded from. I should've guessed.

"SAKURA!" Konan exclaimed, she looked absolutely joyous, instead of horrified like every other guy…minus Hidan who looked like he'd won the lottery.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Konan yelled and the proceeded to hug me.

"…Why do you look so happy about this?" I asked.

"Because this is probably the first girly thing you've done in years," she replied.

"…I see," I sighed.

"Sakura, precious, you needn't work such a lowly, but attractive, job, when I can support you," Madara said and grabbed my hand. I twitched slightly, would he ever give up?

"…I have no comment," I said.

"Sakura, I don't think that's a good idea **Quit Now**," Zetsu said.

"…No comment."

"Why is everyone so upset when she's making her own money?" Kakuzu said.

"THANK YOU! FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTAN-" I exclaimed.

"But I don't approve of the job," he finished what he was saying.

"Well, I for one think it's fucking hot!" Hidan yelled.

"Look at all the comments I don't give," I sighed. Still, after that, no one seemed to shut up, everyone continued talking, their voices overlapping until I finally couldn't take it.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF WE ARE FAMILY! THE DAYS OF YOU CONTROLLING EVERY LAST THING I DO ARE OVER! THIS IS MY LIFE AND I'LL DO WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH IT! IF I WANT TO WORK AT A MAID CAFÉ THEN THAT'S MY DAMN CHOICE!" I screamed…unfortunately, at that moment, Pein opened the door. And heard every word that I'd just screamed. Though at that moment, I truly didn't care, so I ran out the back door without so much as a glance behind me. I didn't go far; I didn't jump the fence and run off like I would have a couple years back. Instead I sat down on a big rock and just stared at wall of our house.

_'Inner...am I being overly emotional?'_

_**'YOU CAPITALIZED MY NAME! Oh, ahem, well...kind of though they are being too controlling'**_

_'Yeah...inner...maybe it's about time I moved out?'_

_**'Yeah...right, like we can actually support ourselves'**_

_'Look...I'm sure I could make the money somehow...'_

_**'What about going to college and becoming a doctor? If we move out now we have no chance of going down that path'**_

_'Well SOMEONE'S making this difficult'_

_**'I'm only thinking in your best interests'**_

_'Yeah right, you just want to get laid'_

_**'WELL EXCUSE ME! We are surrounded by incredibly hot men and while I AM lustful, I also share your ambitions!'**_

_'Hey, wait a second, if you're my inner most thoughts and feelings, then does that mean...?'_

_**'HEH HEH HEH! It does, indeed, outer'**_

_'...yep...I'm definitely insane'_

"Hey! Sakura-chan, un," Deidara's loud, and slightly annoying voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"...What is it?" I groaned.

"Well...the tension was really awkward back there and leader sent me to come get here un," Deidara said.

"Right, and if it was oh so important then he couldn't have come out and said something himself," I snorted; still, I removed myself from my rock seat and dusted off my butt before following Deidara back to the house. Just before he pulled the door open, Deidara stopped and turned to me.

"Do they know un?" Deidara asked.

"...each and every one of them...this is the EXACT reason why I wanted it to stay a secret," I sighed. Deidara was silent, I could tell he was thinking about something rather important and I didn't dare speak. He pulled the door open and actually had the common courtesy to let me go in first though in this case I wished that chivalry truly was dead.

"Sakura, come here," Pein demanded. I felt like a small child with my head bowed low as though I'd done something wrong. I stepped up to Pein, and dared to look him straight in the eye. Though...he didn't look too put off by this.

"Pein-chan," I acknowledged. I saw his eyes narrow ever so slightly, which I definitely expected considering how I'd just taunted him.

"Why are you working in a Maid Cafe?" Pein asked.

"Because it pays well, its close by and the work isn't so difficult that I'm unable to focus on school," I replied back seriously. There was a long moment of silence before Pein sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Pein-sama I thought you were still an otaku," Pein said...I glared at him slightly while cursing Ino in my mind for ever getting me started on anime.

I also decided to keep it a secret that I was going to a convention in the following month.

"...Is that seriously all you're worried about?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, you're a fully functioning adult now so you make your own choices," Pein said. Everyone, and I do mean _everyone _gaped at Pein in pure shock. No one expected that, especially coming from him.

"...Well then, I guess I'll keep working there," I replied.

"This is fan-fucking-tastic!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Oh Hidan you're not going anywhere _near _Sakura-chan's work," Konan said with a shake of her head. While they were arguing, well, more like Konan slapping him around and Hidan cursing, some of us sane, slightly more normal people started to discuss about my work.

"Sakura, I will be visiting to see how your job is doing every now and again," Itachi said.

"Well, I for one am going to continue going every day un!" Deidara declared.

"Stop harassing her, brat," Sasori said.

"You're just jealous that she likes me better than you, danna," Deidara laughed.

"...well...anyway, I'm just gonna go," I said and slipped out of the argument, and with perfect timing too because at that moment they both turned to ask me what my opinion was just to know I wasn't there. I slipped out the front door, and just before Tobi could notice me and Kisame could play that stupid Caramelldansen song again.

"Hey, forehead! I was just coming over," I heard Ino yell as she walked to my door.

...where the hell was all of my luck today?

"And what does the pig want?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did," Ino replied.

"...It's fine, I guess, I kinda overreacted anyway...but I'm still never taking over your shifts again," I said. Ino looked slightly put off but then she smiled.

"As long as you're not mad anymore," Ino said.

"I'm not...trust me, too much shit has happened for me to even remember that I was mad at you," I sighed. Ino gasped as though in true shock and I sent her a questioning look.

"You're dating Sasori but you're pregnant with Deidara's baby but you're in love with Itachi!" Ino exclaimed.

"NONE OF THOSE THINGS ARE RIGHT! Ino, I am not dating anyone, my virginity is still intact, and I do love Itachi but I'm not _in _love with him!" I exclaimed. Ino snickered. "SHUT UP, YOU BLOATED PIG! After all, I'm not the one stuck in a love triangle with Temari and Shikamaru."

"BLOATED? Anyway, no need to worry because Shika will definitely choose me...but that's not the point, the point here is you, what 'shit' happened," Ino asked.

"Just a lot of stress over keeping my job a secret, everyone eventually finding out, and Pein actually being ok with it," I replied.

"Are you serious? That doesn't sound like him at all!" Ino yelled.

"I know right!" I replied.

"There's something really fishy about this..." Ino muttered.

"Oh come on, it's not like he'll burn down the place," I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...if he wanted you to quit he'd just tell you so," Ino replied.

"Well, anyway, does the womanizer Ino have a backup plan," I asked.

"What does the chaste Sakura mean?" Ino said.

"I mean, if Shikamaru chooses Temari, is there anyone else you like?" I asked.

"Not really...and where do _you _get off asking me who _I _like. Tell me, Billboard Brow, who do _you _like?" Ino snapped. I paused...who _did _I like. I knew I had feelings for someone. It wasn't Madara, he was too clingy. Not Hidan, too crude. Not Zetsu because we didn't really talk much. Not Kakuzu, too greedy. Not Tobi for obvious reasons. Not Itachi because I felt a more brotherly love for him. Then that meant...

"Ino...I think I like two guys," I said.

"Woah! Go Forehead! Who are they?" Ino exclaimed.

"...two of Akatsuki..." I trailed off.

"Oh, is it those two hot Uchiha's?" Ino smirked.

"No...it's the two artists," I replied, I was honestly too ashamed to just say their names.

"Oh my god, you like Deidara and Sasori?" Ino laughed.

"Shut it, porky, it isn't funny," I groaned.

"Ok...since I know they both like you this is gonna work out, who do you like more?" Ino asked.

"I don't know..."

"...You're not giving me much to work with."

"Well, I don't even know!"

"Oh that's right; you don't have much experience with this kind of thing."

"You make it seem like I've been living in a hole."

"Well..."

"Don't even go there, Ino-pig."

"Alright, alright...well...alright, who do you see yourself with in the future?" Ino asked.

"Either way I'll be seeing them both often," I replied.

"Alright, point taken, why don't you just date both?"

"NO! I AM NOT DATING BOTH OF THEM, INNER!"

"Inner? I thought I was pig, forehead...oh...are you hallucinating again like you did at your 13th birthday?"

"I was NOT hallucinating...but that's beside the point, how do I choose?"

"Yeah right 'endless lighthouse of hideous pig guts' and you claim you weren't hallucinating, but anyway, choose a number 1 or 2."

"Just choosing numbers doesn't seem right."

"Then what do you want me to do? Conduct some long experiment on which guy you're more compatible with?"

"You know, as lovely as that sounds, I think I'll just wait and see, after all, I've got all the time in the world."

"Just don't wait until you're old and encrusted."

"Ew that sounds disgusting, pig, the elderly are not encrusted! Show some respect!"

"Whatever, forehead, but they aren't gonna wait for you forever." I opened my mouth to respond but then I closed it to think for a moment. I hadn't thought about that...

"Well...then I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"That sounds really sad, look alright, what's Deidara's favorite color?" Ino asked.

"Not sure, it changes too often for me to be certain," I replied.

"Alright, then Sasori's."

"It's Cinnamon red."

"Really? Wow...well what's Deidara's favorite food?"

"He likes a lot of spicy food, but, his favorite food is Bakudan."

"Heh that's pretty funny, what about Sasori?"

"Sasori doesn't like food, he claims he only eats for energy."

"I bet he likes something, alright what's Deidara's favorite animal?"

"A bird."

"Sasori's?"

"Scorpion."

"Ugh, that's creepy, what's Deidara's favorite TV show?"

"He likes Baccano! for all of the gore and violence."

"Sasori's?"

"I...don't know."

"There's your answer, you know more about Deidara than you do about Sasori, therefore, you're meant to be with Sasori."

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Do you have any other options right now?"

"No, I guess not..."

"Exactly, besides, if things don't work out between you and Deidara than I'm sure Sasori will welcome you with open arms."

_**'And an open bed'**_

_'Shut up, inner'_

"Alright...I'll give it a shot."

"Great! Ah crap, I'm gonna be late for work, hey, forehead could you-"

"No."

"Fine, fine, bye."

_'I wonder how well this will work out'_

I walked back to our house, everything seemed to be back in order. No more arguments, in fact, everyone seemed to be completely calm...too calm. Something was seriously fishy.

"Hey, where's Pein?" I asked.

"He left," Itachi replied. I wanted to ask where he went, but I decided not to. I wouldn't get an honest answer anyway.

"Well, where's Deidara?" I asked.

"He's in the backyard about to destroy the hydrangeas," Sasori replied.

"What? The hydrangeas I labored over for months? I don't think so!" I ran outside to see Deidara about to light off one of his stupid explosions and in a bout of desperation to get him away from my precious hydrangeas, I tackled him. Right to the ground. He fell with a loud, painful, thud with me on top of him.

"What were you thinking! I spent months caring for those things! Months, and you almost just blew them up!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about, un?" Deidara asked in true shock.

"My Hydrangeas, those things, my flowers," I replied.

"They were just going to wilt and die anyway un," he said.

"Then let it happen naturally, I swear if I ever see you so close to them again I'll...I'll," I struggled for the right threat.

"You'll what un?" he asked.

"I'll keel you," I said in a very mock accent.

"I'm sure you will un," he rolled his eyes and picked us both off of the ground. Was I really that light?

"Actually, I did come out here to talk about something," I said.

"What is it un?" he asked.

"W-Well, um, you see..." I trailed off.

_'Inner! How do girls usually profess their love?'_

_**'Repeat after me'**_

_'A-alright'_

_**'Dei, you and I have known each other for a long time'**_

"Dei, you and I have known each other for a long time," I said.

_**'And I trust you the most out of every other guy I know'**_

"And I trust you the most out of every other guy I know," I said.

_**'You've always kept my secrets and did me huge favors'**_

"You've always kept my secrets and did me huge favors," I said.

_**'So, please Dei-chan, have hot, rough, and passionate sex with me!'**_

"So please Dei-c-"

_'YOU BITCH! I AM NOT SAYING THAT!'_

"Look, Deidara, I like you," I said. There was an awkward silence and I could've sworn I could've heard someone cough...and it was Deidara or me.

"I knew it un," he said.

"YOU KNEW IT?"

"Of course, it was so obvious un."

"You know what else is obvious? That you are so lying and you didn't know until I just told you!"

"Fine, fine, you got me un."

"So...do you want to go out or something?" I asked.

"Sure, why not un." Once again and awkward silence befell us and this time crickets chirped, how wonderful!

"Hey, Sakura un," he got my attention. I was about to reply but was naturally cut off by a kiss on my lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but Deidara was very controlling, I had never been overly submissive in relationships but it felt like it with kissing Deidara. I wasn't sure if I hated it or not, and it ended much too quickly for me to figure it out.

"Thanks for asking first," I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome un," he laughed. I smiled at him for a moment and prepared to say something when the back door opened to reveal Itachi.

"It's time to eat," he said.

"Oh god, who cooked?" I asked.

"TOBI DID, SAKURA-CHAN!" a very loud and very obnoxious voice screamed from behind Itachi.

"...We'll be right in," I said. Itachi gave me a look before closing the door and walking back inside. Deidara and I glanced at each other.

"Want to go get some ramen at Ichiraku's?" I whispered hastily, didn't want Naruto hearing speak of ramen this time.

"We'd better go soon un," Deidara said. And with those words, Deidara and I, in a very Bonnie and Clyde way, jumped the fence and ran into towards Ichiraku's which just so happened to be in the same direction the sun was setting.

_Ze Next Day_

"And that's why we didn't eat your deliciously cooked dinner last night," I finished my lie.

"Wow so Sakura-chan and Deidara-senpai were abducted by aliens!" Tobi said in awe.

"Yep, they looked like anime characters with the way they dressed," I said with a nod and snuggled closer into Deidara's side. We were sitting on the couch cuddling, his arm was around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was very clear to the rest of the Akatsuki that we were official, much to their chagrin. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table so that maybe I could watch some anime but what appeared on the TV was so, so much worse.

_"And just this morning, the popular maid cafe, the Aikurushi Cafe was reportedly burned to the ground, there were no injuries. But it appears to be act of violence to the police. We'll keep you posted for further details," _a voice from the TV spoke and showed the remnants of the cafe I worked at.

"...PEIN! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**Me: Well, this is the end of Throughout the Years; I know it may not be satisfactory but I worked hard on it. I'm sorry again about everything that happened, I wish that this story could've been so much more and I'm sorry I had to let you all down. I'm sorry that it had to end so suddenly. I'm sorry. That's all I can really say. I'm going to beg for reviews, I'm not going to beg for favorites, in fact, I won't beg for anything of that sort. It's not worth it. If you actually took the time to read this final chapter, if you actually waited for it, that is enough for me. Also, I'm sorry about Vocaloid usage but I couldn't think of anything else, and I was already halfway done with it anyway so I kept it. I hope it didn't bother you readers too much. Thank you, every single person who took the time to read this, to favorite it, and to review it. I am truly, and honestly grateful. Ciao. **


End file.
